Los resultados de la insistencia de Hermione
by namba64
Summary: ¿Por qué la podrían culpar? Hermione solo quiere lo mejor para sus amigos. Sobretodo cuando eso significa forzar a Draco, y quizá también a Harry, y de paso, a la comunidad mágica.
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Los resultados de la insistencia de Hermione

 **Pareja: Resumen:** Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y su mundo no me pertenecen, son producto del arduo trabajo de la escritora J.K Rowling. Lo que si me pertenece es la historia, la locura de algunos personajes y la aparición de otros.

 **Notas: ¡Hola!** He vuelto con esta historia que tenía escrita desde navidad. H&D son mi pareja favorita desde tiempos inmemoriales y la verdad quería publicarla, espero que les guste mucho, y cualquier comentario que tegan, son bienvenidos a hacerlos. Por cierto ¿Qué se imaginan que va a hacer Hermione?

 **-Namba64.**

* * *

 _-¡Buenas noches magos y brujas de Londres mágico! les habla patil desde la emisora "WitchesEyes", deseándoles un estupendo día, lleno de cosas glamurosas y brillantes._

 _\- ¡Así es! Sobre todo, este año, en el que se celebra el décimo aniversario de la muerte del señor oscuro a manos de Harry Potter, nuestro increíble y valeroso héroe. -_ Comentó otra voz chillona _._ Los espectadores, más que todo adolescentes y mujeres chismosas, estaban al tanto del programa a las siete de la noche y ya estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de voces. _– Y les tenemos nuevas noticias sobre nuestro héroe, porque como siempre, WitchesEyes los mantiene al tanto de lo último._

-En chismes- Declaró enojada la castaña, limpiando su cocina después de haber cocinado. Como odiaba que Harry pusiera esa emisora siempre que iba a visitarla. - ¡Ron! Al menos bájale al volumen.

-Vamos, es entretenido. Carl dijo que iba a ser interesante, escuchemos que dirán esta vez- Comento jocoso el hombre desde la sala, acompañado de vino, una buena ración de postre y un entretenido capitán de escuadrón y próximo jefe de aurores, Harry.

Hermione le miro mal, y tomando espacio en su propio mueble espetó. -Sabes que odio escuchar chismes, y mucho más si son sobre nosotros.

-Te quedó delicioso el pastel- Señaló el moreno, interviniendo entre la posible pelea, aún sin haberse terminado su inmenso pastel. Era su favorito. Además, halagar las bien trabajadas dotes culinarias de su mejor amiga siempre funcionaba.

La mujer se calmó con eso. -Quizá no sea más rico que el que hace Molly, pero lo estoy intentando.

-Y está exquisito. - Comentó el pelirrojo demostrándolo con sus facciones, una extensa sonrisa y unos ojos brillantes.

Harry admiró de nuevo como se llevaban esos dos. Todos estaban esperando el momento en el que finamente establecieran su noviazgo porque solo bastaba para verlos. La camaradería en sus acciones, el cariño en sus gestos y definitivamente la innegable atracción que se sentía en el ambiente.

-Creo que serás su sucesora Hems.

-Sí, lástima que Ginny no quisiera aprender a cocinar de la señora Molly- Estableció la peli crespa probando de su propio postre- Pero no puedes hacer nada contra un espíritu tan libre como Ginny.

-Si…Sobre eso- Intervino Ron, con la mejor cara de ángel del mundo- Creo que, aunque Ginny hubiera aprendido no hubiera sabido igual.

-Ajá… ¿Quieres otro pedazo? -

\- ¿Por favor?

La sonrisa brillante de su ahora, adulta y adorable mejor amiga, fue el mejor elixir para los meses que acababa de pasar, pensó el héroe. Le habían enviado a África con el fin de prevenir la tercera guerra mundial, y vaya que le había costado. Sobre todo, porque el equipo con el que contó era demasiado variopinto, y a veces comunicarse con un japonés que no entendía ni gota de inglés, con indios bastante enojados y coreanos quisquillosos, inclusive con un buen traductor, era bastante trabajo.

\- ¿Cómo es que no engordas? En serio, ya me estoy asustando.

-La genética de los Weasley hermano. - Estableció orgulloso el más alto. - Además espere toda la semana para esto.

\- ¿En serio?

-Sabes que Hermione no tiene tiempo en semana con todas esas cosas que hace, siempre tengo que esperar a que sea fin de semana o a que tú quieras pastel. – Exclamó con algo de enojo, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

Se hizo el desentendido y se recostó un poco en el sofá.

\- Si, es lo bueno de ser el consentido.

El otro solo gruño hasta que llegó la segunda ración del otro auror.

-Hey, hablando de ti, ¿Sufriste mucho en África?

-Si Harry, cuéntanos cómo te fue. Fue bastante tiempo, casi medio año.

-Lo fue, y aún tengo que hacer algunos informes- Comentó con hastío. – Los extrañaba mucho.

La pelicastaña le miro inquisitiva, terminando su postre. - ¿No será que extrañaste a ese chico misterioso?

El moreno se permitió rolar los ojos.

A Neville se le había escapado unos meses atrás el mayor secreto del salvador del mundo mágico cuando lo estaban despidiendo para su viaje. Ni a sus mejores amigos había podido informarle, y llevaba años guardando en secreto la identidad de lo que Luna llamaba "Amor platónico". - ¿Podríamos dejar el tema solo por hoy?

-Oh no hermano, sabes que insistirá.

-Gracias por el apoyo- Murmuró. Pero sabía que mientras a Ron estuvieran proveyéndole comida, era imposible meterse con el proveedor, quien, generalmente era la abogada.

-Apenas llegue- Se excusó, intentando poner la mejor cara de cachorrito que podía. A sus veintisiete años seguía funcionando.

-Harry…

-Herms…

-Está bien, solo apaga esa porquería.

El moreno iba a hacerlo cuando el tono misterioso de las comunicadoras le llamó la atención. ¿Era posible que hubieran notado al moreno que se había llevado a la cama en su misión?

 _-Patil, pero no es solo de Harry Potter de quien tenemos noticias._

 _\- ¿Ah no?_

 _-También tenemos noticias del ex mortifago y actual abogado Draco Malfoy_ -Anunció, destacando las últimas palabras. Ahora sí que menos iba a apagar el dichoso aparato. Al contrario, le puso atención, demasiada atención diría cualquiera menos una distraída Hermione y un goloso Ron. _– Como te parece que tenemos información de él saliendo del recién inaugurado restairant L´fait, con una preciosa chica a su lado. Algunos creen que es Pansy Parkinson, pero la diseñadora de modas y de interiores más increíble de la vida-_ Declaró, muy zalamera para gusto de Hermione. _– Se encuentra en Italia está en auge el desfile de modas más importante de primavera, así que dudamos que haya dejado a sus modelos listas para ir a comer con su compañero de clases._

 _-Entonces ¿Quién será la mujer? La revista corazón de bruja tiene las fotos de la salida de hace una semana. Creo que nuestros espectadores deberían intentar averiguar y comentarnos._

 _\- ¿Sabes Patil? Creo que sé quién es, me es muy familiar ese rostro. Pero se los diré mañana, cuando nos sintonicen de nuevo._

 _-Muy bien, esto fue sección de noticias WitchesEyes". Hasta luego chicos y chicas, que tengan días muy brillantes. Recuerden una cita con la visionista de Lavender en estas fechas es demasiado importante._

La voz se escuchó lejana cuando reparo en lo enojada que estaba la abogada. Bufando sobre lo incautas y poco inteligentes que eran. Para distraerla, tosió un poco, y ella le miró.

-Vamos, no gastes tus energías en ellas, ven- atajo con las manos- yo soy tu invitado.

Con dulzura, la mujer se arrimó para darle un abrazo reconfortante. A Ron ya ni siquiera le enojaba esa muestra de cariño. Harry y Hermione eran probablemente, los mejores amigos que encontraría en la vida, hacerles una escena quedaba prohibido, además, su mejor amigo era gay. - ¿Has hecho más ejercicio? - Harry estaba poniéndose más grande cada vez, y no dudaba que era una de las razones por las que era tan codiciado.

-Soy Auror cariño, eso viene en el paquete.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Aunque Ron parece estar creciendo para los lados.

-¡Qué dices mujer! Estoy canalizando energía para las misiones, eso es todo.

\- ¿Ya se te pasó el enojo?

Enfuruñando contra su fornido pecho, una mata de rizos salió de su escondite para mostrar el enojo en sus facciones. -Son tan ridículas, y su información siempre es tan amarillista. ¡Estoy segura de que habrán inventado lo de Draco!

-Vamos Herms, dicen que salió en esa dichosa revista, al menos créele a la revista. Igual ¿Qué hay de malo? Siempre hablan mal de mí y no te pones así.

-Es solo que…Draco casi nunca sale a menos que sea por el trabajo, y Pansy me escribió desde Italia hace unos días; está muy ocupada, y yo intento que salga conmigo, pero siempre me rechaza porque dice que estoy llena de Gryffindors y lo voy a llevar a un lugar terrible.

Él también estaba curioso, demasiado para su propio bien. - ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto?

Suspiró. - Draco trabaja tanto, y cuando no lo hace está cuidando las empresas de su familia, inclusive las de Blaise y las de Theo. A veces me aterra que no se dé un descanso.

-Pues parece que ya está descansando de más. – Dijo, sin darse cuenta de que su tono había sonado bastante sarcástico.

-Pero no a esos lugares. Me gustaría tanto que encontrara a una persona para él, que lo cuidara y le prohibiera trabajar tanto.

Ron y él bufaron.

-Puede encontrar a esa persona en esos lugares, no es como si fuera gente mala a divertirse Hermione. – intentó explicarle a su amiga. A veces era muy ingenua, y no entendía que la gente a veces quería tener solo sexo. -Pero admites que no debes trabajar tanto.

Lo miro boquiabierta. – Yo no trabajo tanto.

-Y por eso es que Ron y yo tenemos que recogerte para que no te quedes una semana entera en tu oficina, claro.

La indignación recorrió el pequeño cuerpo. - ¡Fueron solo tres días¡Y era un caso demasiado importante.

Continuaron su charla, con Ron regañándola por no cuidarse, pero el auror no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de su amiga.

Draco Malfoy era uno de los mejores abogados mágicos. Sus juicios resultaban ser muy polémicos, inclusive Ron admitía que debía tener algún talento porque cuando hablaba nadie podía pararlo, sus argumentos eran tan fuertes y sólidos, y su discurso tan llamativo. Tampoco podían dejar de escucharlo, se lo dijeran a él que lo intentaba siempre. Quizá era porque se volvía tan apasionado que resultaba imposible quitar sus ojos de encima suyo. Era como si esa actitud estoica y fría que mostraba a todo el mundo se evaporara en cuanto tuviera un caso en sus manos. No se engañaba, mientras ayudaba a lavar los platos, pensaba en que, si bien era una de las razones que más le llamaban la atención, no era la única. Verlo moverse y hablar como si fuera dueño de toda la verdad era algo que había ocupado diversas secciones de periódicos como corazón de bruja, El candelabro e inclusive en el periódico de Luna.

-Terminaste todo. Debiste haberme dejado ayudar. -Se excusaba el pelirrojo, poniendo cara de que en verdad no lo sentía.

-Harry, ¡acabaste de llegar! Debiste dejar que Ron lo hiciera…

-Ahh no, no cambies el tema. ¿Crees que Rosita no llamo a quejarse? -Le regañó, recostándose contra el mural de la cocina. – Te quedaste hasta tarde en todos esos días.

\- ¡Eran casos importantes!

-No más importantes que tu salud pequeña- Replicó, atajando sus tiernos cachetes. Hermione suspiró dándose por vencida. - Bueno, está bien. -Consintió, para después mirarle inquisidora. -Tu… ¿Irás a ese antro…? - Interrogó ceñuda y con los brazos cruzados. Ron y él se miraron nuevamente divertidos. Tenía que madrugar para pasar todo el día con Teddy, así que se despidió, se llevó una generosa porción de comida, como todas las mujeres hacían siempre con él y se fue a su casa, dejando que curiosamente Ron se quedara más de tiempo.

Como siempre ¿Cuándo se harían novios esos dos?

Se fue a su casa a pie, pensando que en el rubio.

¿Cómo era que cada cosa hacía que pensara en él? Llevaba haciéndose esa pregunta unos cuantos años atrás.

Malfoy no solo era llamativo por su profesión como abogado. Otra de las razones era bueno, haberse dado cuenta de que Malfoy era Malfoy. Después del pasado catastrófico que habían tenido a sus espaldas, las cosas habían cambiado. Por muchas razones habían terminado en el mismo círculo de amigos, y se encontraban constantemente, pero eso no significaba que las cosas hubieran cambiado para bien, al menos para él.

Ahora, casi con treinta años, podía decir finalmente que admitía cosas.

Solo en la actualidad podía reprocharse no haber visto lo atractivo que era antes. Es decir, solo había sido el Malfoy hurón, luego el Malfoy abatido, y luego el Malfoy luchador. Pero siempre era Malfoy, una jodida mezcla entre los mejores genes de Inglaterra, la inteligencia de una docena de genios y el sarcasmo de todo Slytherin. Pero ¡Demonios! Esa belleza…No negaba que Lucius era una mierda. Pero inclusive Andrómeda llego a comentarle lo atractivo que fue en el pasado, y el hecho de que él mismo siempre había admirado lo hermosa que era Narcissa, no ayudaba mucho a negarse ante la verdad. Así que haberse dado cuenta de lo bello y atractivo que era Malfoy fue cuestión de tiempo.

De hecho, le dijo alguna vez a Neville en Hogwarts, después de que retornaron, lo linda que le parecía su cara, pero no le puso mucha atención.

Pero unos años atrás las cosas cambiaron.

Ahora se llevaba bien con él, si es que a eso se le podía llamar así; coincidían en muchos espacios y era imposible no notarlo, es decir, era Malfoy, alto, cabello rubio platino en un corte bastante moderno y corto, un rostro de ángel, un cuerpo esbelto, unas nalgas de… Bien, quedaba claro que era imposible no notarlo.

Tiró sus cosas en el recibidor y se sirvió un vaso de whiskey. Revisó la noticia en su móvil, uno de los productos de Sortilegios Weasley, y buscó la noticia.

Allí estaba la foto.

Malfoy no sonreía, como generalmente pasaba, pero tampoco se mostraba tan indiferente. Aquello le impresionó. El abogado siempre parecía como si tuviera una máscara de neutralidad e indiferencia. Tan elegante, prolijo y educado con todos, a excepción de sus amigos y Hermione. Cierto aguijonazo llegó a su pecho. Porque en esa foto no se veía así mientras le hablaba a la mujer. Parecía disfrutar estar con aquella mujer. ¿Y quién era? Bastante bonita para su gusto.

\- ¿Te van las mujeres Malfoy? Siempre pensé que te gustaban las pollas.

Leyó la descripción en la nota

 _Los Malfoy siempre han estado relacionados con lo mejor, lo más costoso, lo más innovador, con la elite. Y sin duda, su participación en la exclusiva inauguración del restairant L´fait, vestido de un diseñador Squib, bastante reconocido en el mundo muggle como Louis Vuitton, no fue la excepción. Sin embargo, lo que más ha impactado, además de su apariencia masculina e increíblemente atractiva, es su acompañante. Despampanante, atractiva y distinguida mujer. Se rumorea que es francesa, según algunas fuentes, se le ha visto bastante seguido con el magnate._

 _¿Tendremos noticias a finales de este año?_

No la odiaba, claro que no, no era un enfermo como muchos que le reclamaban a él que no saliera con nadie. No lo era, pero la envidiaba. -Vamos Harry, déjate de estupideces. Sabes que nunca va a pasar, no importa cuánto lo intentes.

El celular sonó y vio el mensaje de Neville invitándolo a salir, había quedado con Ginny de acompañarla para hablar con un tipo que había conocido en la red mágica. Se lo pensó. Tenía que pasar todo el día con su ahijado, después de medio año de no haberlo visitado era más que justo. Pero entonces reviso la foto y recordó cómo había encontrado al rubio ese mismo día que fue a recoger a Hermione después de que llegara al país en la mañana: discutía acaloradamente en su lujosa oficina, sin su lustroso saco y con la camisa recogida hasta los codos.

Sintió la necesidad recorrer todo su cuerpo: Tenía que cogerse a algún tipo en traje. Le dijo a Neville que se demoraría poco, solo buscaría a un tipo en traje. Lo encontró y lo folló de espaldas todo el tiempo, con el traje puesto y todo. Después del orgasmo llegó la noticia inevitable de que aquel tipo no era Malfoy.

Pero no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo. Malfoy seguía siendo Malfoy, muy arriba de sus estándares para alguien como él. Además, estaba seguro que con algún tiempo se le pasaría, quizá algunos años.

Cuando volvió a la mesa Neville estaba con una chica linda, y Ginny con un moreno el triple de grande que ella. Sintió la mirada del rubio todo el tiempo, pero él no iba a repetir. Porque no era lo mismo, por más que lo intentara.

Se fue temprano porque el otro día era un Teddy´s Day, como le llamaba su ahijado, así que fue.

Nada más al verlo, el pequeño se le lanzó encima y notó orgulloso, lo inteligente y carismático que era. Por eso llego cansado a su casa, dispuesto a comenzar la rutina de trabajo. Pero los siguientes días la misma pregunta volvía a él ¿A Malfoy le gustaban solo las mujeres? Porque siempre había pensado que era Gay.

Y vaya que lo era.

...

\- ¿Por qué saliste con Astoria? No me llevaste ni dijiste nada.

-Deja de hacer pucheros- Reprendió, probando su whiskey favorito. Esa semana había sido una mierda, y su salida con Astoria lo empeoró todo. -Me contactó el lunes. Quería hablar de algo importante.

\- ¿Y por eso fueron al restaurante? - Inquirió su moreno amigo con ironía. -¿Un momento, no estaba en Francia? Hasta donde recuerdo, toda su familia le dio la espalda a Reino Unido después de la guerra.

-Le pregunté lo mismo. Aun así, quiso verme.

\- ¿Había chicos lindos? Me han dicho que se volverá un restaurant para hicos lindos.

-Tienes trabajo el miércoles, deja de ser tan holgazán. – Le reprendió.

Ignorando a su amigo, Blaise se levantó de su asiento para admirar un paisaje en una pintura, en particular; la mansión Malfoy en sus comienzos, siglos atrás. - ¿Qué quería?

Resopló sabiendo que Blaise nunca lo dejaría ir. Theo podía ser todo lo idiota que fuera, pero también lo perseguiría después. Y si eso llegaba a oídos de Pansy, estaría muerto. – Quería lo mismo que su hermana, Millicent, Beth y prácticamente todas las de nuestra generación. -Confesó aborrecido.

\- ¿Por qué ahora? - Un confundido Theo les miraba con atención, esperando que respondieran. -Es decir, dudo que recuerden como sus familias te dieron la espalda, no serían tan idiotas de pedírtelo si lo saben.

-No dudes Theo, son huecas. Puede que lo sepan y aun así esperen que, con su herencia, Draco decida casarse con ellas y así levantar su apellido.

-Ridículo- Bufaron los tres a lo último.

-Me pregunto cuándo se enterará el mundo mágico de que te gustan las varitas.

-Cuando se enteren de que a su querido héroe le gusta dar por el culo. – Comentó el moreno con cierto deje maligno.

\- ¿Potter es activo? - Cuestionó el menor intrigado. Blaise, como todo buen Slytherin negó al notar la actitud de su amigo. – No entiendo como nadie se ha dado cuenta de lo mal que estás por el héroe.

-Cállate. ¿Vas a hablar? - Interrogó de nuevo.

-No lo sé. Por ahora- Atajó su mano, frenando a ambos amigos. – Me pareció demasiado sugerente que fueras a _L´fait_ con ella. Vamos Draco, no pongas esa cara, necesito saber.

El heredero Malfoy cerró los ojos disgustado, recordando la conversación insulsa. En toda la reunión había querido largarse lo más rápido posible. Los casos que tenía habían sido absorbentes y no necesitaba a una cría que lo mangoneara. – Dijo que hablaría de los negocios de su padre.

El moreno bufó mientras caminaba por la habitación, harto de estar sentado después de todo un día de oficina. - ¿Y le creíste?

El abogado puso un rostro serio. – Era verdad.

¿Reddo Greengrass te propuso un negocio?

Cansado, afirmó. -No solo uno Blaise, todo.

\- ¿Qué? – Interrogaron ambos slytherins asombrados.

Greengrass era un hueso duro de roer, ni siquiera Voldemort pudo llegar a él. Malfoy le tenía respeto aun después de que, finalizados los juicios sobre los mortifagos, le diera la espalda a su familia. Al menos no fue como otras familias como los Rowle, Bulstrode o Avery, quienes negaron cualquier relación y terminaron negocios. Gracias a los negocios que aún tenían con los Greengrass y otras familias, los Malfoy pudieron mantenerse a flote durante un buen tiempo.

-Después, al otro día nos reunimos. Me daría todo.

-Con la única condición. – Comenzó Theo con las cejas alzadas.

-De que te casaras con su pequeña zorra.

\- ¿Cómico no es así?

-Interesante- Repuso el moreno. Luego de unos minutos en los que Theo aprovecho para preguntar por todos los chismes, se hizo el silencio.

-Uhm. – Se odio por lo que iba a decir, pero era necesario. Con la máscara de frialdad y el poco de dignidad que le quedaba, pregunto. - ¿Ahora si vas a responder Blaise?

El muy cretino inclusive se reía.

-Vamos Blaise, habla.

-No lo sé Theo. - Dudo Blaise, sentándose de nuevo. – He escuchado pocas cosas, y las que sé son demasiado interesantes.

-Cuéntanos Blaise, dinos, por favor. Sabes que muero de la curiosidad.

El moreno solo reía, sin atender a los pedidos del castaño. Draco le miró enojado. -No dirá nada, es un imbécil.

-Quizá si tengo el incentivo correcto…

\- ¿Qué quieres?

-Un beso- Declaró coqueto ante su amigo. Draco rodó los ojos y Theo inmediatamente se puso a trabajar. Cuando Blaise recibió su parte, comentó para la atención de los otros. – Si, es activo. Dicen que es bastante rudo, y celoso. Jodidamente celoso ¿Recuerdan a Willes?

\- ¡Salió con él!

-No, no. Él fue el que me dijo. Al parecer fue el año pasado, salía con Oliver Wood.

\- ¿El ex capitán de Gryffindor? – Inquirió el rubio bastante confundido. Blaise le regalo una mueca traviesa y vio que había caído ante el moreno. – No me mires así, es Potter, un chisme suyo vale millones.

-No pensé que para alguien como tú.

-Pero Potter esta tan bueno -Exclamaba el heredero de los Nott, recordando el cuerpo del auror en su uniforme. – Y es tan grande. Es como tu Blaise, pero tiene algo, como si fuera un chico malo.

\- ¿Qué te fumaste Theo? - Cuestionó ahora el moreno preocupado. Theo sonrió embobado, le gustaba actuar como un tipo idiota, y a veces no se daban cuenta de si era real o si algo pasaba.

\- ¿Potter un chico malo? Imposible. ¿No ves su aureola? Es un santo.

-Caballeros, iré por algo dulce.

Bueno, al menos esa vez si era una droga y no su estupidez hablando. Ambos bufaron cuando el hombre abandonó la estancia. – Ni tan santo. A ti hace más que hablarte. Te mira, Merlín parece que te comiera con la mirada. Y no lo digo solo yo, sabes bien que Pansy también piensa lo mismo.

-Deja de ser ridículo Blaise. Sabes que no es cierto, si Theo te llegara a escuchar…

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero es cierto lo que escuché- Recompuso su cara, como si fuera del hombre con más conocimiento del mundo. – Willes dijo que Wood y Potter terminaron porque Potter era demasiado celoso y posesivo.

-Wood es un buen tipo.

-Tiene una cara demasiado linda- Contrarió el otro, y Draco asintió. Wood era un tipo guapo, no al nivel de Potter, con esa aura sensual imponiéndose siempre alrededor cuando visitaba el área de los abogados, y con ese andar de ser el dueño del mundo, aunque prácticamente lo era.

-Sabes que siempre he creído que está detrás de ti. La manera en la que peleaban cuando eran niños, yo creo que toda esa tensión sexual sigue allí.

-Joder, éramos críos Blaise.

-Ya, ¿Y después? Ustedes dos tienen una relación bastante extraña. Inclusive Hermione lo ha notado, puedes intentar evadirme Draco, pero yo sé que Potter es tu punto débil, estoy seguro.

-En tus sueños Blaise.

-En mis sueños, Theo está debajo de mí.

El moreno se terminó su bebida con rapidez. Draco le miró con diversión, esos dos eran tal para cual, igual de pervertidos.

-Es imposible lo que dices. Potter no me miraría a mi Blaise, soy una paria, la escoria, el mortifago ¿Recuerdas? Deben gustarle chicos que brillen como él.

-No juego - Le comentó el otro, mirándolo a los ojos. – De verdad creo que puede haber algo de ustedes. Willes También me contó que Potter parecía tener un amor platónico por un chico desde que estaba en el colegio, quizá puedes ser tú.

-Claro Blaise, claro. Cuando despiertes, recuerda que tienes que pasarme los documentos de tu familia y los de Theo. Quiero ver que todo esté en orden.

Blaise quería responderle.

¿Era ciego acaso? Draco Malfoy era el mejor partido que existía, y estaba seguro que era del tipo de Potter. Linda cara, buen cuerpo, movimientos excepcionales y si Potter se llegara a enterar del gusto peculiar de Draco, sabría que no lo dejaría ir. Su amigo parecía no considerar lo que había dicho, pero Willes le había contado lo demandante, posesivo y bastante particular que era Potter.

Pero no pudo decirle nada porque Theo llegó demasiado entonado con un bote de helado inmenso, el favorito de su amigo, por lo que se comprometió a llevarlo a su casa.

Al verlos marchar Draco apostó que en menos de un año esos dos estarían casados, y en menos de dos, Blaise ya estaría rogándole por unos hijos.

Así terminó la velada Slytherin sin una miembro estelar. Cosa que Draco agradecía por el momento. Por cómo había estado desde hace unos meses, no había sido capaz de fingir ante Pansy lo que había sido el ver al héroe del mundo mágico entrar por la puerta de su área, con su túnica de auror, esa que utilizaban los aurores cuando tenían que atender asuntos internacionales. No habría sido capaz de controlarse como lo había hecho cuando este le saludó, antes de ir por su amiga. Lo bueno fue que tuvo que pelear por un caso y pudo distraerse, pero después de medio año sin ver a Potter, bueno, las cosas simplemente le afectaban.

Cuando notó su casa vacía se relajó contra el caro mueble. ¿Potter tenía un amor platónico?

Era extraño.

Nadie se le negaba al Gryffindor, así que cualquiera habría caído si se le confesaba. Pero no parecía ser el caso. Blaise había dicho que era un hombre, así que, ¿Qué tipo de hombre le gustaría? Debía ser alguien valiente, que echara brillos por todas partes de lo puro que era, y lo más importante: Debía estar limpio y no tener ninguna marca.

Bufó de nuevo.

Blaise se equivocaba. Él sabía que el auror estaba fuera de sus ligas. Además, no se trataban mucho porque, aunque lo veía casi a diario; bueno, al menos antes de su viaje, prefería tratarlo de la manera más cordial que podía, intentando controlar sus sentimientos porque desde siempre, desde el comienzo de su historia, él nunca había podido controlarse con Potter. Y ya no eran niños, él ya no era el Malfoy de antes, y Potter definitivamente era significativamente, más importante de lo que era antes. Además, tenían mucha historia juntos. Recordaba haberlo visto como testigo en el caso de su madre y en el suyo mismo cuando habían comenzado los juicios a los mortifagos, meses después de que vencieran al señor oscuro. Y haberlo visto allí le hizo darse cuenta de su propia realidad, una que nunca cambiaría.

Eso ocurrió justo diez años atrás.

No importaba que ahora fuera un buen abogado, que fuera reconocido; sabía que nunca podría estar en su misma liga. Le debía mucho: Que salvará a su madre, que lo apoyará a él con información valiosa, mostrándose como testigo. Que matara al asqueroso e inmundo animal ese y lo librara de su presencia.

Ya no era un mocoso que poseía todo el poder para aplastarlo, ahora era al revés, y prefería no darle el poder de saber que lo ponía, porque además de humillarlo, todo el mundo mágico se daría cuenta de las ganas que tenía de ponerle las manos encima a su amado héroe.

Y eso solo lo pondría al nivel de Voldemort para sus queridos y nauseabundos fans.

Pero no lo negaba, si le dieran la oportunidad no solo le pondría las manos encima. Potter era la definición de virilidad, la única y existente. Por eso se ganaba esas fans pervertidas y extrañas que habían llegado a robar en la casa del héroe prendas, artefactos e inclusive…condones.

No lo negaba, pero tampoco tenía esperanzas. ¿Qué era él comparado con todos los demás? Un desecho de mortifago que intentaba mantener el nombre de su familia en alto.

Fue a dormir, retirando esos recuerdos.

…

Hermione apagó la dichosa emisora en la que declaraban que su mejor amigo parecía estar viendo a una morena latina, hermosa, de buena cuna y gustos excepcionales. Nadie más que ella sabía que Harry había intentado huir de esa insistente mujer, y que la foto que le habían tomado, era porque la mujer había esparcido rumores de que eran novios.

¡Novios! Si a Harry le gustaban los hombres. Pero ¿Qué podía esperar de ridículas como Lavender?

Como había querido insultarla cuando apareció en el cumpleaños de Ron con un ínfimo vestido y su indiscreta personalidad.

¡Si tan solo pudiera demandar la emisora por difamar información privada! Pero nadie la dejaba ni le hacían caso. Tendría que convencer a sus amigos: Empezaría con Draco.

-Aunque necesito hacer algo primero.

* * *

¿Qué les ha parecido?

Subiré el segundo capítulo porque si no lo hago es posible que cierta persona - Si, Camila, tu- Me mate. Pero subiré los capítulos los sábados. Es una historia corta, así que le doy poco tiempo para que termine. Nos leemos!

- **Namba64.**


	2. Chapter 2

Continuando con la historia, les recuerdo que los personajes no son míos, únicamente la historia.

¡A leer!

 **-Namba64**

* * *

Abrió sus ojos, reconocidos por muchos, como los témpanos de hielo marca Malfoy.

Se levantó temprano utilizando el artefacto muggle que Pansy le había regalado. Como si el sueño aún le tuviera por las piernas, camino con pereza hacia la ventana para respirar el aire puro que luego contaminaría con su cigarrillo cotidiano. El ardor de su garganta y el hecho de saber quién era y dónde estaba siempre lo hacían despertar por completo.

Tiró su cigarrillo a una planta que Hermione le había dado. Su madre detestaba que tuviera ese hábito, pero no podía hacer nada.

Ya era un adulto hecho y derecho.

Como todas las mañanas, inclusive en las que se despertaba en otra cama y con otra persona a su lado, iba al baño, se acicalaba y luego se vestía elegantemente como siempre. Dio un último vistazo a su reflejo y se marchó. Ellie su elfa, le tenía preparado un delicioso desayuno, del que solo probo su café y una que otra tostada, acompañándolo de la sección de economía y política.

Interrumpiendo su rutina, el celular sonó.

\- ¿Te gustó tu regalo?

-Hermione, son las seis de la mañana. Por Merlín, deja de ser tan entrometida a estas horas.

El sonido indistinto de un puchero, hizo que resoplara de fastidio antes de levantarse con el periódico en mano. Salió de su pequeña mansión, más cercana a la ciudad de Londres mágica que la misma _Malfoy manor_ donde vivía su madre. Utilizó su auto deportivo, modificado mágicamente por los concesionarios mágicos, y escuchó a la parlanchina de Granger, ahora Hermione.

-No sé si Gleather aceptará su regalo. Es como tú, una sangre pura millonario y bastante exigente. La verdad no lo sé. ¿Qué le vas a dar tú?

-Una faja de puros rusos. Son sus favoritos desde los quince.

-Ves- Le señaló con un tono chillón. El rubio negó nuevamente, volteando por una carretera antes de llegar al innovador y reconstruido ministerio de magia. Se alzaba blanco, majestuoso y lleno de funcionarios aún corruptos e ineficientes, de los que él se encargaba en ocasiones. Parqueo en su lugar favorito, ignorando miradas de odio y de asco hasta llegar al ascensor, con el celular en su mano todo el tiempo.

Pulsó el botón número 502, y sintió el tiesto en movimiento.

-No me convencerás Hermione, si no sabes qué regalarle, es tu culpa por no conocerlo bien. Aunque ¿Qué puedo esperar de ti Hermione? Escasamente sales de la biblioteca del ministerio para ir a tu oficina. Nunca cambiarás- Suspiró.

Sabía que sus palabras no le llegarían.

Alejó el celular de su oído para saludar y despedir a los compañeros que subían también. Algunos le habían ignorado desde el primer día que había pisado la estructura, otros como Mickels de contaduría especial, o Runia de leyes básicas comenzaron a hablarle inmediatamente, con evidente curiosidad por conocer al ahora, enemigo del mundo mágico rebajado a trabajador del ministerio.

\- Es Hermione intentando convencerte de algo ¿cierto? -Interrogó Runia. El otro asintió.

-Aunque en esta ocasión es una buena idea, deberías reconocérselo.

-Pues que lo haga ella- Le espetó al moreno, quien se encogió de hombros antes de despedirse con su mirada lasciva de siempre. Un breve encuentro en un evento, una mamada fantástica y una paja conjunta incómoda era el recuerdo que tenía del tipo.

\- ¿Estabas hablando con Mickels? - Le interrogó la mujer en tono sospechoso, apenas al dar un paso en su piso. Como no, había llegado antes que él, y ahora le tenía un café de soya, bajo en grasa y con un delicioso aroma a fruta.

Se estaba exasperando.

\- ¿Puedo colgar esta cosa ahora?

Pasaron a la oficina y los malos modales de la gryffindor hicieron presencia cuando sentó sin invitación en las sillas que estaban frente a su imponente escritorio. - ¿Entonces no te gustó?

Cansado, dejó el periódico de lado. Le miro entrecerrando los ojos: Ella le dedicó una sonrisa adorable. Dejó caer sus hombros y negó. – Es práctico.

-Pero te gustó más el regalo de Blaise. ¡Lo sabía!

Intentando terminar esa charla lo más rápido posible, rebuscó en la paciencia que había adquirido desde el primer día que supo que su compañera de piso era la mente del trío de héroes. La miró hablar hasta por los codos, recordando su primera impresión, aumentando así su paciencia.

 _Caminó nervioso por el piso delegado al servicio de leyes. Había recibido miradas desagradables, pero aquello no era nuevo. Desde que terminaran los juicios a sus dieciocho años le habían mirado así, de hecho, puede que desde antes, cuando lo atendieron en san mungo. En la universidad las cosas no habían cambiado, aunque lo único bueno era que se había podido concentrar en sus estudios, logrando ser el mejor estudiante de su generación con su especialidad, porque frente a él, con un vestido formal de los años cincuenta, se encontraba la otra mejor estudiante de su generación especializada en litigio._

 _Esperó encontrar de todo en esa mirada. Estaba reunida con otros de sus futuros compañeros que no le dedicaron ni siquiera una mueca. La indiferencia también le había tocado muchas veces, no le importaba, pero era difícil cuando se trataba de un profesor en una materia importante._

 _Pero ella le miró e inmediatamente se acercó a él. Se puso a la defensiva, preparado para lanzar comentarios sarcásticos e hirientes así fuera a un héroe del mundo mágico. – Tu tesis sobre la necesidad de entender la cultura de las especies antes de defenderlas en el Wizengamot me pareció increíble. Me alegra mucho que hubieras obtenido el reconocimiento debido, fue magistral._

Eso fue cinco años atrás, cuando tenía veintitrés años recién cumplidos. – El caso de McMoller necesita que estés en tu oficina Hermione.

Ella le miró con enojo. – Nos vemos en el almuerzo.

-Salgo con Blaise- espetó divertido. Ella se giró molesta, y se fue levantando el mentón.

Si creyó que había ganado, se había equivocado.

Por todo el ministerio cayó el rumor de que la castaña lo perseguía todas las mañanas y tardes antes de salir del trabajo. Pese a que había adquirido paciencia cada año cada vez que pasaba con ella, su malgenio fue notable para su amigo.

-Quizá deberías aceptar su propuesta. Eres bastante bueno con las encuestas de opinión. ¿Recuerdas la del año pasado?

Frunció el ceño, intentando concentrarse en el caso frente a él. Era de un duende que estaba enojado porque no lo dejaban trabajar en otro lugar que no fuera el banco de duendes. Era bastante difícil porque era un hombre ya mayor, que se había cansado de trabajar en el banco, y eso era algo en su contra. Más viejo, más posibles enfermedades, más posibilidades de morir ante cualquier situación era igual a mala imagen de alguna empresa. Era un señor trabajador, como todos los duendes.

\- ¿Qué te pareció Defgook? No parecía un duende común y corriente.

El otro aceptó el cambio de tema, y se reclinó lo más vulgarmente posible en el mueble de la oficina de su amigo. Si solo la señora Malfoy lo viera. – Tienes razón. ¿Qué duende no querría trabajar en Gringotts? Es decir ¡pueden tratarnos mal todo lo que quieran! Además, no fue tan grosero.

-Pediré otra cita, hay algo extraño en ese duende y necesito saber qué es. Además, lo echaron de ese banco.

\- ¿Crees que es algo jugoso? -Cuestionó el otro sin interés.

-No lo sé. Y deja de ser tan holgazán Nott, ve a tu propia oficina.

-No quiero- Expresó luego de un bostezo, procedido después de un resoplido, señal inequívoca de que estaba dormido. Negó nuevamente, y se recostó en su cómoda silla. Con su dedo en su mentón repasó nuevamente el caso. Dado que ganaba muy bien con algunos casos de sangre pura, amigos suyos y de su padre, no tenía problema en atender a los que no pudieran pagar sus honorarios. Además, se recordó, eran pocos los valientes que le pedían su ayuda.

El pasado de mortifago era su carta de presentación para todo. Antes de dejar que ese pensamiento dañara su estado de ánimo se comunicó con su secretaria.

-Sarita- Mujer latina, regordeta y cariñosa, que se había enamorado de un frío y alto británico con el que tenía seis hijos en la actualidad. – Tráeme café y un pastel para Nott.

\- ¿De chocolate?

-No.- Aseguró divertido, mirando el teléfono por el que le hablaba. – Nott no está embarazado, así que no tiene esos antojos.

\- ¡Señor Malfoy! - Exclamó risueña, y pudo escucharlo desde afuera de su oficina.

-Encárgate de traerle uno de esos azules, y uno de chocolate para ti.

\- ¿Ya le había dicho que es el mejor jefe?

-Demasiado a menudo para mi gusto . También llama al duende Defgook para otra cita, que sea para el lunes a las dos.

\- ¡Pero es muy temprano! Usted llega usualmente tarde después de almorzar.

El otro levantó la ceja ante aquello. No lo había notado. -Es momento de cambiar.

-Y así la señorita Granger no lo molesta con el asunto de las encuestas. ¡Lo tengo! - Anotó.

-Creo que hubieras sido Slytherin si hubieras ido a Hogwarts Sarita.

Unos minutos después de colgar, la mujer le trajo lo que había pedido.

-Qué lástima que no fui a Hogwarts. Aunque mi esposo dice que eran terribles los de esa casa que usted menciona- Comentó risueña, sin notar la tensión en el rostro de su jefe. – Pero siempre le digo que es imposible, el señor Blaise, y el señor Theo, así como usted, son de esa casa ¿cierto? Entonces le digo lo queridos que son conmigo. Inclusive la señorita Pansy.

La tensión se diluyó en medio segundo luego de ese comentario. – Esa mujer…- Masculló antes de que le diera dolor de cabeza. -Debe estar comprándote ropa para el bebé, estoy seguro. Cuando llegue de Grecia, dime con antelación para cancelar la tarde.

-Muy bien- Contestó risueña. Ella y Pansy eran dos pintas que no quería ver juntas. Eran demasiado entrometidas en su vida, especialmente en la amorosa.

Continuó trabajando esa tarde, ignorando que, en otra oficina cerca suyo, cierta castaña planeaba el ataque final. Dejo a un lado el caso para el cual ya tenía la investigación hecha gracias a la biblioteca del ministerio. En unos días sería el juicio, así que tenía poco trabajo para ese día. -Ya te lo dije Pansy, necesito tu ayuda.

-Pero ¡Draquito se va a enojar conmigo! - Comentó con voz superficial al otro lado del teléfono. A Hermione le exasperaba que hablara así.

-Pero ¡es necesario! No puedo olvidar la cara de Roger cuando le di ese pastel. ¡No tenía idea de que odiara los pasteles! Aunque no sé por qué alguien odiaría los pasteles.

-Es tu culpa cariño, no la de Draco.

-Lo sé, lo sé- Musitó, intentando calmarse, tenía reunión en una hora. -Conseguiré que Dean esté en el evento que planea mi jefe ¿Cuento contigo Pansy?

-También para arreglarte ese desaliñado cabello cariño. Te veré en unos días.

La abogada bufó ante lo último, pero sonrió maquiavélica porque su plan iba a resultar. Era una tontería para algunos, pero no para ella. No era tonta, todavía escuchaba los insultos y retahílas que soltaban en voz baja cuando su amigo pasaba, y Draco Malfoy ya no era el muchachito influenciado que fue a sus quince años. Ahora era todo un hombre, que nunca le negaba nada, a excepción de su última petición, era generoso, amable en lo que cabía, cariñoso con su secretaria, y auxiliador con los casos más difíciles y perdidos.

Draco era demasiado, y ella se los haría ver.

-Toc Toc. ¿Se puede pasar? - Habló su mejor amigo desde la puerta abierta. Hermione le sonrió y se levantó para abrazarlo como una mamá que no ve a su hijo en años. Aunque era cierto en parte; Harry había viajado a África y había pasado mucho tiempo por fuera.

Tuvo que agacharse un poco para darle un beso en la coronilla. - ¿Cómo sigue mi abogada favorita?

Ella murmuró sobre su pecho. No se le entendía nada.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo?

Lentamente se soltaron, y ella le invitó a sentarse, claramente en las sillas y no en la mesa, donde terminó sentándose. -Es solo que he estado pensando desde hace unos meses en un plan, y mi cabeza está a reventar por eso.

El otro levantó las cejas con cierta sospecha. Luego negó incómodo.

\- ¿Quién es el blanco esta vez?

-No me mires así Harry, no es nada malo, lo prometo.

-Lavender Brown no diría lo mismo. – Comentó como quien no quiere la cosa. Su amiga le miró mal antes de recostarse contra su sofá, parecido al de Draco porque era extremadamente cómodo. Aunque el del hombre era mucho más cómodo, y no sabía por qué.

-Lo de ella fue un desquite. Pero esta vez no pienso lo mismo. -Suspiró. – Si te contara. ¿Recuerdas lo de Rogers?

\- ¿El tipo por el que te sentiste mal todo un mes? - Cuestionó con deje de agotamiento. La miró asentir y negó nuevamente. Semanas consolando a su amiga porque su regalo había causado que su compañero de trabajo se sintiera mal en su cumpleaños, lo había dejado con una mala impresión del tal Rogers. ¿Era tan malo que ella no supiera de aquello? -Herms...

-No, no es eso. -Esclareció, antes que nada. – Lo que sucede es que pudo haberse prevenido ¿Me entiendes? Pude haber sabido desde el principio que no le gustaba, y en ese caso haberle dado otro regalo. - Comentó entusiasta.

Le miró con sospecha de nuevo. –¿Qué estás planeando?

-Deja de mirarme así Harry James Potter- Le regañó sentándose derecha. El otro levantó las manos en señal de tregua y siguió sentado en su escritorio, encima de sus casos más importantes, como siempre. – Es solo que planeo matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿A quién vas a matar? - Le miro con interés, y luego añadió. - ¿Tengo que estar presente como auror?

La mujer rio y luego negó.

Estaba emocionada, y Harry agradeció que así fuera. -Ya verás, ya verás.

\- ¿No me vas a contar?

-No después de esa mirada. Auror Potter nos vemos esta noche en el caldero chorreante. Ahora veté- Lo sacó con movimientos de mano. – Debo trabajar.

-Eres malvada, mujer.

\- ¿Quién es malvada, Potter?

Cuando el auror volteó hacia esa, un poco, afeminada voz, supo de quien se trataba. Theodore Nott seguía igual que siempre, alto, atractivo y delgado. Se mostró erguido para demostrarle que no quería que el otro se le tirara encima. Quizá si no fuera un hombre tan libertino, atado a fiestas y a su parecer, superficial, se lo habría llevado a la cama.

\- ¿No deberías estar en la sección de Economía Nott? Este no es tu piso.

El otro le miró encantador, para que negarlo, y se le acercó como un depredador. Sarita miraba para el otro lado, la muy traidora. -Estaba visitando a Draco. Pareces tensionado- Le dijo en voz baja, tocando sus musculosos brazos. Harry se sintió en extremo incómodo, pero las palabras del otro le interesaron. -Puedo ayudarte a relajarte, ya sabes.

\- ¿Cómo a Malfoy? - Declaró irónico.

En los ojos azules de Theodore Nott brilló la astucia. -Draco tiene gustos muy particulares, así que no, no como a él.

El otro alzó ambas cejas. Esa era información especial. Intentó ponerse en modo auror-interrogador pero Slytherin se alejó, preguntándose por qué nunca lo había notado. Antes de que el otro dijera algo, se despidió en un tono sugestivo. -Nos vemos esta noche Potter.

\- ¿Qué? – El Slytherin le dejó con la pregunta en el aire.

Un poco molesto por ello, caminó por el piso saludando a todos los que salían justo en ese momento para saludarlo. Ya estaba acostumbrado a que fuera así por donde quiera que pasara, así que tuvo que despedirse con un afán que no tenía, porque le disgustaba que todos se reunieran a su lado siempre.

Pero entonces una masculina y seductora voz lo detuvo y le hizo devolverse.

Merlín, que había soñado con el portador de esa voz en los peores días de su misión. Había atesorado ese rostro inexpresivo y distante; codiciado ese cuerpo perfecto, que posaba lujurioso y exigente en sus fantasías; deseado borrar la distancia que siempre los separaba.

Y ahí estaba.

-Sarita llama a Bladpoint, dile que su juicio es el martes a las siete, que espero verlo a las cinco en mi despacho para discutir algunas cosas con él.

\- ¿Se comió su ensalada de frutas? -La fulminó con la mirada. Había pedido un café.

Antes de entrar nuevamente a su oficina, donde millones de casos le esperaban, notó a alguien acercársele. Levantó la mirada para saludar, y se quedó con las palabras en la boca al ver al héroe del mundo mágico saludarlo con una sonrisa bastante agradable.

Ni qué decir del resto de su atlético y atractivo cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué hay Malfoy? Hola Sarita, estás hermosa hoy- Le saludó coqueto, pasándole por el lado, para acariciar la tierna barriga de la mujer. Dialogaron un poco entre ellos, y el abogado notó que sus demás compañeros miraban hacia su lugar. Algunos ya no con el mismo desagrado que en su primer día, pero si con desconfianza.

Respiro profundamente, sin querer pensar en el roce que tuvo el hombro de Potter contra su mismo hombro cuando dio la vuelta.

-Malfoy- Le llamó, aun acariciando el vientre. - ¿Por qué Nott dijo que nos veríamos hoy?

Dejando sus nervios atrás, el rubio suspiró.

– Porque Hermione nos invitó al caldero chorreante.

\- ¿A todos? - Cuestionó esta vez, mirándolo con sus asombrosos e intensos ojos verdes. El rubio asintió, queriendo demostrarle seguridad y la misma confianza que el otro tenía, respondió aunque fuera imposible.

-Y…- Cuestionó, acercándose a él ahora que Sarita contestaba unas llamadas. Sus pasos eran lentos, pero Malfoy sentía que era como un depredador llegando a su presa. Alto, inclusive más que él, fornido y trigueño, con una mirada que debía denominar casi sexual. Definitivamente, pensó, estaba perdido. - ¿Tú también vas?

Los demás todavía seguían viéndolos.

De seguro esperaban algún comportamiento agresivo de parte de ambos. Él como representante de todo lo malo y Potter, claramente, como un representante altamente atractivo, de todo lo bueno.

\- ¿Tienes algún problema con eso, Potter?

Algunas mujeres abrieron la boca soltando un jadeo. ¿Quién le hablaba así al héroe del mundo mágico? ¡Si por él todos seguían vivos!

Pero Potter no lo miraba mal como algunos lo hacían, no le respondía grosero, ni intentaba hacerle sentir inferior. Y por eso lo ponía nervioso. Porque le hombre erguido frente a él lo miraba muy diferente a los demás, no era aprecio, ni cariño, ni odio.

Era demasiado fuerte, demasiado potente.

Demasiado honesta.

-A menos que vaya Nott, no habría ningún problema. – Contestó algo tímido.

Draco sentía que su corazón le iba a fallar. Ese grandulón podía verse como un manso perrito en menos de un segundo.

Cansado de seguir con el show, se volteó para entrar a su oficina. Antes de hacerlo le dijo a su secretaria que recordara al restaurante la cena que tenía con Zac Hughson en la noche, y se despidió de Harry diciéndole un

– Nos vemos en la noche, Potter.

Nadie lo vio.

Ni siquiera la hormonal de Sarita. Pero aquellas palabras le envolvieron en un estado de excitación en el que mantenía siempre que veía al rubio. Aunque el aludido sintió que alguien le miraba al trasero, se dijo que eran imaginaciones suyas.

\- ¿Supongo que no te veré esta noche Sarita?

-No, cariño, no.- Negó la mujer, volviendo a su computador como posesa. – Si mi querido Erick no es capaz de comer solo, mucho menos con mis niños.

\- ¿Frank ya entró a Hogwarts?

-A Hufflepuff. Estoy tan contenta. – Confesó. Luego de dialogar con la mujer, el auror se despidió y bajó finalmente para salir del ministerio con una sonrisa gatural en sus labios.

Una buena semana: podría ver más tiempo a Malfoy. Podía detallarlo, inclusive esperar una conversación vacía esperando contenerse para no lanzársele encima y gritarle que le dejara tomarlo encima de algún lugar.

\- ¿Y esa sonrisa? -Le cuestionó su mejor amigo cuando llegó a su oficina. Como no, estaba comiéndose una rosquilla.

\- ¿Qué pasó con la mansión embrujada? ¿Eran elementos malignos?

El otro asintió, pasándole los papeles que confirmaban el examen hecho por el área de asuntos intranaturales. Lo sabía, esa mañana cuando fue a visitar la casa lo sintió de inmediato. Sus profesores en la academia nunca supieron por qué le pasaba ello, e inclusive algunos creían que sus altas notas se debían a que era el elegido. Pero no habría llegado a ser jefe de su propio escuadrón si no tuviera el talento mágico, el pensamiento y análisis necesario; y más importante, no lo sería si sus jefes no creyeran en él.

-Prepara a los chicos. Solo vamos Isaac, Oliver, Seamus y Dean. Los demás que atiendan el caso de las posesiones elficas en el norte. Recuerda que debemos batir al escuadrón de Rodríguez.

-Listo jefe- Dijo, para después aparecer con los mencionados.

El moreno se puso su túnica oscura antes de abandonar el lugar. Llegaron y notaron nuevamente el aire tenso. Podía deberse a cualquier situación, pero él podía notar, ahora gracias a los exámenes que, en efecto, los elementos malignos debían ser bastante viejos, y debían haberse activado pocos días atrás para que la tensión llegará hasta sus principales órganos.

-Oliver, realiza los hechizos de reconocimiento. Isaac, refuerza el parámetro, no queremos que ningún Muggle pase por aquí. Dean, conjura los hechizos de protección, no quiero a nadie herido- Estableció autoritario y los demás asintieron. Ron y él se encargarían de entrar primero.

Diez minutos después, todos siguieron cada orden de su capitán de escuadrón. Había sido un verdadero honor ser escogidos por él mismo, y en cada misión lo demostraban.

-Tenemos que terminar temprano muchachos, hoy vamos al caldero chorreante.

\- ¿Va a ir Hermione?

-Si Ron, claro que va a ir.

Los demás llenaron de murmullos y risas la casa, hasta que un sonido los hizo ponerse serios.

-El que termine de último hace el papeleo.

Los demás gimieron.

No le podían decir que no era un buen líder que incentivaba su escuadrón.

Horas después, en una oficina elegante y masculina, el rubio terminaba de arreglarse para salir con su cliente. Zack era un hombre de unos cuarenta años, atractivo, bastante masculino y con una voz de infarto.

Le aseguró por enésima vez a Hermione que se verían en el caldero chorreante a las once, y partió antes de que se le hiciera tarde. El lujoso restaurante al que le había invitado el vigoroso hombre, solo le revelaba lo detallista que podía ser.

Lo vio esperarlo con una mirada hambrienta, y sintió hambre también. Haber visto a la representación de lo masculino esa tarde había hecho que sus pantalones se vieran demasiado pequeños a lo largo de la jornada, ahora aprovecharía un polvo fantástico.

\- ¿Cómo estás, ángel?

-Me apena que me consideres un ángel Zack. – Le recriminó en un tono juguetón. Se sentó frente a él, admirando el fino corte de su traje. Se sintió admirado nuevamente. -Espero que no te haya molestado el que haya pedido por ti, ¿Pavo a la naranja y papás a la carbonara?

Más que sentirse ofendido, se sintió halagado. - ¿Y un buen postre para rematar?

-De eso me encargo yo.

Contuvo un gemido. Hablaron de muchas cosas, pues Zac era un hombre culto, divertido y sagaz. Le gustaba lo atractivo que era, lo fuerte y audaz que era con él.

\- ¿Tienes algo temprano que hacer mañana?

-En realidad- Le comentó, con tono precavido. Lo único difícil de su interlocutor, era lo posesivo que se volvía una vez se reunían. – Tengo que ir a una reunión con unos colegas a las once.

\- ¿Y dónde?

-En el peor sitio que podrías creer.

El otro hizo como si pensara, pero una sonrisa le delató. - ¿El caldero chorreante? Tus colegas no pueden ser menos burdos.

-Lo sé.

Entonces- Musitó decidido. - ¿Qué hacemos perdiendo el tiempo?

El otro hizo un gesto apreciativo, y el hombre mayor se encargó de pagar la cuenta. Se desaparecieron juntos en la grandiosa mansión de uno de los empresarios más ricos del mundo.

-Quítate todo y espérame en la cama.

Fue lo único que le dijo el otro antes de alejarse para ir por sus juguetes. El más joven se mordió los labios y obedeció.

Esperaba tener energías para soportar a Potter esa noche, después de lo que le hicieran a él.

* * *

Eso es todo por ahora.

La verdad no tengo mucho que decir. Debería ser más creativa para estas notas finales, veo muchos autores que siempre comentan algo. En fin, seguiré con la temática que me gusta. **Comenten** y diganme qué les ha parecido y de dónde son, siempre me gusta saber de dónde leen.


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola de nuevo!** Vengo con esta actualización porque pude completarla a tiempo, y me pareció mejor subirla antes. Eso sí, para el otro capítulo si esperen hasta el sábado. ¡Espero que les guste!

¿Les dije que amo a Pansy? ¿No? ¡La amarán!

 **Namba64**

* * *

-¿Cómo va ese papeleo Oliver? - El pelirrojo levantó sus ojos hacia la puerta de su pequeña oficina. Su mirada lastimera le respondió al capitán.

-Sigh- Suspiró el otro, antes de sentarse frente al otro y ayudarle. Juntos terminaron una hora después, a las Diez: esa casa les había dado muchos problemas y ahora tenían que documentarlos.

-Vete a bañar, hueles terrible.

-Olemos terrible señor.

Soltó un gruñido, aceptando que todos en su escuadrón habían terminado oliendo terrible, producto de la descomposición de un cadáver. El olor se había filtrado por cada pared de la casa. Aunque no se podía quejar, era un caso serio, pues el aura maldita estaba extendiéndose por todo el vecindario, y aquello generaba comportamientos negativos en cada habitante, lo cual era malo combinado con la magia negra que podían desarrollar, aún si eran muggles. Era lo equivalente a hacer un pacto con el diablo.

Llegó a su apartamento, y le pidió a Kreacher que preparara una cena bien compuesta, tenía mucha hambre.

Quizá más de la que debía, murmuró, recordando que esa noche vería al atractivo abogado. Toda la situación de esa tarde había sido particularmente extraña, así que, sin querer, recordó la primera vez que lo vio después de su juicio.

 _-El jurado de Wizengamot declara a Draco Lucius Malfoy, estudiante de séptimo año de Hogwarts, de dieciocho años de edad, hijo de Lucius Malfoy y Narcissa Malfoy- Comenzó la aburrida y monótona voz del jurado, en el momento más importante para la familia Malfoy después de la muerte del jefe de la casa, Lucius Malfoy, y del juicio menor que tuvo Narcissa Malfoy, del cual salió inocente. – Inocente._

 _El moreno recuerda la cara abnegada de lágrimas y de felicidad de la atractiva madre, y el de alivio del adolescente. Harry lo miró por última vez antes de ir a ver a Molly Weasley, quien le había preparado un suculento almuerzo por su cumpleaños el día anterior. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de la mirada del otro, quien pese a estar abrazado a su generalmente, estoica madre, lo miraba con una intensidad sinigual._

 _Sintió que le faltaba el aire._

 _Draco Malfoy le miraba como si nunca lo hubiera hecho, y en una actitud que nunca espero, le agradece con una cabezadita._

Tiro sus ropas en una cesta en su propio baño, la cual desparecía mágicamente la ropa sucia. Se miró al espejo, notando lo sucio que estaba. – Huelo asqueroso.

Sin demora se metió al baño, restregándose lo más que podía aquel horrendo olor, para después votar los útiles utilizados. Se enjabonó por quinceava vez, y sintió sus músculos relajarse cuando el agua cambio a caliente. -Ahh- Soltó. Como si su cuerpo lo traicionara, su amigo se entusiasmó por el calor. -No ahora, no.

Pero su pene no lo escuchaba. Atajo su mano hacia el grueso miembro, y comenzó a masturbarse pegando la frente a la pared. La imagen de Malfoy con un chaleco gris llego a su mente. La dejó seguir. Hacía años que dejaba de prohibirse la llegada de esas imágenes. Esa en especial, fue del día que lo vio por primera vez, años después de su juicio. Había visitado la nueva oficina de Hermione cuando lo vio.

Inclusive detuvo su andar.

Detalló todo su cuerpo, y sintió que se le hacía agua la boca. Sabía quién era, nadie tenía ese tipo de cabello rubio platinado y mucho menos ese porte tan elegante que ya parecía natural en el mago. Pero se asombraba por el cambio que había tenido. Seguía alto, pero ya no era el joven flacucho y algo desgarbado. Ahora podía rellenar ese traje muggle, y oh merlín bendito, sí que rellenaba esos pantalones.

Su mano se movió más dura.

Si creyó que ese era el único cambio, debió haberse pegado en una pared como lo hacían anteriormente los elfos. Porque Draco Malfoy se había convertido en la definición de sexualidad más grande del mundo. Inclusive las brujas que pretendían aborrecerlo, no quitaban de su rostro lo deleitadas que se encontraban al verlo.

Porque tenía un rostro de ángel, un puto ángel.

Malfoy tenía un rostro pequeño, y podía jurar que su quijada podría competir inclusive con la de una chica. Pero era un ángel, no una chica. Tenía un rostro casi que ovalado, blanco como el marfil, y seguramente bastante suave, con unos pómulos que deberían ser más marcados y masculinos, y los ojos… Definitivamente el rasgo Malfoy estaba en sus ojos, grises con distintas tonalidades que, deseaba, pudiera observar más de cerca para detallarlas, aunque si podía afirmar, que era el rasgo más matador, pues sus ojos, grandes y con bastantes pestañas, tenían esa expresión, esa autoridad, esa expresividad que le había hecho venirse anteriormente.

Atajó más rápido su mano.

Con los años su rostro adquirió un poco del aire masculino que rodeaba el resto de su cuerpo, pero, aun así, Harry no negaba que se masturbaba pensando en lo lindo que sería que esa pequeña boca, que ahora solo le hablaba cordialmente, le chupara hasta el fondo su pene.

Se descargó con fuerza ante esa imagen, y dejó que el agua limpiara los fluidos.

Salió de la ducha con una toalla entre sus caderas, limpiándose con descuido su cabello. Estiró su cuerpo, soltando algunas articulaciones y se tiró en la cama, para ver al lado de esta que eran las once y diez. Masculló una maldición y se cambió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Le gustaba la ropa muggle, como los jeans desgastados, una camisa que no se le pegaba tanto a su cuerpo, como utilizaban algunos, y una chaqueta de jean algo grande.

Cuando llegó, pudo ver a los colegas de su amiga esperarlo con avidez. Le miro mal por lo tarde, pero notó que eran pocas personas, y si recordaba esas caras, eran los compañeros que trataban bien al rubio.

-Hola Harry- Saludo alegre la mujer.

\- ¿Estás borracha?

-Todavía no…Creo- Dijo, tomando del vaso que el barman le tendía. Ron parecía querer tirársele encima al tipo, pues tenía muy buen trato con la abogada. Saludó a los chicos de su escuadrón que habían ido, y reparo en que Theodore Nott parecía ligar con descaro con un hombre el triple de grande que él.

-Le gustan grandes- Comentó la voz detrás de él. El moreno se giró para ver a Blaise Zabinni mirar con recelo el coqueteo entre su amigo y el otro. Tenía una mueca de disgusto. _-Igual que a Ginny_ –Pensó

-Tú eres muy parecido a Ron. Aunque no lo quieras.

-La diferencia es que yo si me he cogido a Theo- Le respondió el otro como si nada.

Comenzaron a hablar, porque de los tres, Blaise era el que más le hablaba, sin coqueteos como el castaño, o sin frialdad cordial, como el rubio.

Luego de media hora en el lugar, tres cervezas y cuatro shots, le interrogó intentando no sonar muy interesado. - Oye ¿Y Malfoy?

El moreno le sonrió galantemente, y Harry entrecerró los ojos.

-Theo me contó algo particularmente interesante ahora que lo recuerdo. -El hombre gallardo, cuadro los hombros y se acercó al héroe del mundo mágico. – Pero no es algo que no supiera ya.

-Corta el rollo Zabinni- Dijo brusco. - ¿De qué hablas?

\- ¡Dracooo! - Fue el grito que hizo que ambos voltearan hacia la entrada. Un muy atractivo y relajado heredero de los Malfoy entraba por el local con un traje demasiado elegante, según notó el moreno.

Entonces ante el movimiento de varita de Hermione, la mesa en la que estaban se llenó de decoración, porque hubiera sido demasiado patético que hubiera estado decorada desde el principio. - ¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasado! - Gritó la castaña, y los colegas junto a algunos de sus subordinados aplaudieron y se levantaron para felicitarlo. Tanto Ron como él se miraron sorprendidos.

Así que por eso Hermione se había afanado en decirles que llegaran puntuales, que era una noche especial. El rubio se encontraba en la misma situación que él, por lo que pudo notar. Pero poco a poco, se dejó congratular y abrazar por más de uno.

\- ¡Ta dan! - Apareció un pastel. -Sarita se encargó de hacerlo. Será delicioso. -Musitó la pelicastaña. Harry notó globos, platos y comida recién servida en la mesa. Su cerveza no desapareció porque la tenía en sus manos, pero todo lo que había antes sí. -Sopla las velas, anda. Y pide deseos.

El rubio, aun en shock hizo lo que le pidieron. Y después de eso, la comida se sirvió, y se partió el pastel. A la una se limpió parte de la decoración, y llegaron los tragos.

El ambiente era relajado y divertido, pero pese a eso, Harry odió al otro Barman, porque le regaló con un guiñó, un increíble shot al cumpleañero.

\- ¿El cumpleaños del hurón no había sido hace dos semanas?

-Shhh Weasley, no dañes el momento. – Les había respondido Blaise a ambos. -Como Draco estuvo de viaje por ese tiempo, un asunto de trabajo según sé- Le cuestionó a Mickel con el rostro, y el otro asintió. – Hermione no tuvo oportunidad de festejarle nada, solo pudo enviarle sus regalos.

-Oh Dios- Musitó el pelinegro, preguntándose porque era tan importante para su amiga el celebrar el cumpleaños.

-Pero ¿Por qué no se lo celebró la semana pasada?

-La respuesta acaba de llegar. -Murmuró el italiano, antes de ir a saludar a su mejor amiga. Todos voltearon a la entrada para ver a la sensual y llamativa Pansy Parkinson, caminando como si fuera la dueña del mundo.

-Querido, espero que me hayas extrañado. -Expresó saludando al pelinegro, quien no escatimó, en tomar su mano y darle un beso en ella.

-Por supuesto que no, solo quiero saber, y con detalles- exclamó lentamente esto último- Tu divina presencia en este lugar.

La mujer le guiñó el ojo antes de abrazar a su mejor amigo. A su lado, Pansy se veía pequeña y tierna.

-Joder, que mujer tan increíble. - Exclamó Oliver, y todos le secundaron. Excepto el moreno, quien la miraba serio. Hechas las introducciones, la pelinegra procedió a entregarle su regalo al festejado, quien se había quedado al lado de una alborotada Hermione.

-También traje algo para tu cabello querida. -Le dijo con humor. Draco inmediatamente guardó la bolsa sin siquiera haber visto su interior.

-Abre la bolsa Draco- Exigió Theo, volviendo después de haberse reunido con el grandulón. Tenía el cabello desordenado y tenía cara de haber tenido sexo.

Blaise se tensó.

-Si Malfoy, muestra que te dieron. -Intercedió Ron. ¿Qué le podían dar al hurón? El tipo lo tenía todo: trabajo en un buen lugar, empresas a su nombre, mucho dinero de parte de los Black, Malfoy y el suyo propio. Que no le preguntaran como sabía, el guardián al que el festejado había tenido que visitar por un año para que le revisaran la varita cada mes, había hecho esa investigación y había comentado a todos, que el chico inclusive había podido irse a Francia, nunca trabajar y aun así vivir como rey.

El susodicho negó, parecía nervioso y a Harry le pareció encantador el que quisiera llevar la conversación hacia otra dirección. El alma caritativa de Dean, sin saberlo, le salvó.

El resto de la noche se la pasó entre miradas cada vez más frecuentes entre el pelinegro y el rubio, y en acercamientos más profundos. Al final de la velada, en la que había pasado de todo, desde Pansy llevándose a un sonrojado Dean fuera del local, hasta una Hermione divertida tomando demasiado, llegó el turno de los ex enemigos para estar juntos.

\- ¿Son veintiocho años ya?

El rubio no había notado que estaba a su lado, por lo que su tensión e incomodidad fue notable. Tomándose un shots que el bar tender le dio, respondió -Si Potter, los mismos tuyos.

-Oh no compañero, en unos meses cumpliré veintinueve. Soy mayor que tú.

\- Pensé que yo era mayor. ¿Y lo dices orgulloso? Cada vez estás más viejo Potter.

El otro tomó un sorbo de cerveza.

– ¿Qué puedo decir? Hace parte de crecer, Malfoy.

Que lo dijera con esa sonrisa coqueta, con sus musculosos brazos apoyados en la mesa, y más cerca de lo que debería estar, hicieron que Draco, con algo de mucho alcohol en su interior, tomara una actitud nada normal en él.

Se relajó, y siguió el juego del coqueteo.

-Hasta suenas más maduro. ¿Una de las ventajas de ser un viejo?

-Seguro, cuando seas mayor, lo sabrás.

Por seguir en ese estado, el abogado no notó que Theo se le acercaba, demasiado borracho para caminar, con un niñero alto y grande como Blaise detrás. – Oh eso es bueno- comentó arrastrando las palabras. Asustando al festejado. -Porque a Draco le gustan mayores, muy, muuuy mayores.

-Ehh, yo me lo llevó. Si. Adiós muchachos- Blaise se llevó al borracho y los archienemigos más fuertes de Hogwarts se quedaron en un incómodo silencio. Draco no podía entender porque de repente Harry ya no tenía ese ánimo coqueto y alegre, ni mucho menos porque Theo tenía que revelarle aquello.

\- ¿Qué tienen los mayores Malfoy?

-No vamos a hablar de eso, no. No estoy lo suficientemente borracho, por Merlín. -Aseguró.

Después de esa respuesta, intentó levantarse, pero un fuerte mareo hizo que tuviera que sostenerse. Con un resoplido, Harry se levantó y lo tomó por los hombros.

-Yo te llevó. Ron- Llamó. -Lleva a Hermione.

-Si.

-No necesito que me ayudes Potter.

-Oh, yo creo que sí. Sostente- Le dijo, y se aparecieron a las afueras de la mansión.

\- ¿Cómo sabes dónde vivo?

-Gajes del oficio, supongo.

El rubio no se dejó amedrentar por el tono seco e impersonal del otro. Se dejó llevar hacia el interior, desactivando las protecciones para que ambos pasaran. Cuando entraron, Harry miro hacia todo el lugar, sorprendiéndose por lo lujoso y minimalista que era. - ¿Dónde está tu habitación?

-En la segunda puerta- Respondió, señalando al segundo piso. Harry lo ayudó a subir, pero cuando notó lo torpe que era el ex Slytherin, decidió que lo mejor era levantarlo.

-Hey Potter ¡Bájame en este instante!

-Es más fácil si te cargo. -Le contestó. -Cógete de mí cuello. – Perezosamente el otro obedeció, y Harry se estremeció cuando la respiración del otro chocó contra su cuello.

Fortaleció el agarre.

\- No pesas nada Malfoy, deberías comer más.

-Si madre. -Respondió el otro, irónico.

Después de soltar un resoplido, el rubio cuestionó.

\- ¿Qué?

-Que por fin me hablas diferente. - El otro levantó la mirada para verlo.- Lejos de ser tan indiferente.

Acababan de subir al segundo piso y se dirigían a su cuarto. Cuando lo abrió, Harry notó que esa habitación gritaba que Malfoy vivía en ese lugar. Olía a él, todo estaba perfectamente ordenado, los colores oscuros imperaban y tenían esa esencia que exudaba Malfoy.

\- ¿Qué dices?

Lo dejó parado y cuando el otro soltaba los brazos de su cuello, se acercó a su rostro, haciendo que retuvieran la respiración. -Siempre me hablas tan cordial, tan malditamente frío. Como si nunca me hubieras conocido antes. Aunque parece que no nos conocemos tan bien. -Aseguró con una mueca burlón. El otro intentó no rolar los ojos.

Se alejó rápidamente. Cuantas ganas tenía de castigarlo por lo que le hacía sentir.

-Buenas noches, Malfoy- Se despidió, con su fuerte y autoritaria voz.

-Buenas noches, Potter.

.….

Después de unos días, Draco descubrió porqué Pansy había llegado justo en esos días.

Estaban a mediados de julio, el gran evento que su jefe estaba programando para Diciembre sería en unos meses, y Pansy era una certificada planificadora de eventos, por herencia de linaje, y diseñadora de modas por sí misma.

Y amiga de Hermione, para variar.

Esa tarde en cuestión, después de seguirse sintiendo mal por alguna que otra razón relacionada con el auror estrella del mundo mágico, con el que no se había visto desde hace una semana, Draco recibió una de sus pesadillas para variar.

-No esperaba verte aquí, está bastante tarde.

-Qué oficina tan pequeña. ¿No eres de los mejores abogados? ¡Deberías tener una oficina mucho más grande!

-Tiene el mismo tamaño que la de Hermione.

-Y mira eso, ese sofá tan grande. Ocupa todo el lugar.

-Es culpa de Theo. -Se excusó, dejando los documentos a un lado. Paseo su platinada mirada por la mujer y su vestido corto. Al ser Pansy Parkinson poco le importaba lo que dijeran de su pasado, de su forma de vestir, o del hecho de que le gustara tener sexo asiduamente.

La mujer, representación de su casa más que otra cosa, le miro con gusto.

Trago duro.

\- ¿No has dormido bien? Tienes cara de haber tenido poco sexo y mucho insomnio. Dime ¿Zack no ha sido lo suficientemente bueno? -Cuestionó con voz seductora, acercándose a su escritorio.

Suspiró largamente. Y se inclinó sobre su silla. -No lo he llamado. He estado muy ocupado, y él ha tenido que viajar.

-Uhm- Exclamó como si le disgustara el mundo por un momento. – Sabes que es un hombre demasiado atractivo. Si fuera hetero ya me le habría tirado encima. Pero para dos o tres polvos. No me digas que estás enamorado.

El abogado cerró los ojos y se talló el puente de la nariz.

-No. Pero es algo estable.

\- ¿También tiene tus gustos peculiares?

Soltó un gruñido.

-Cariño, no lo digo como si fuera algo malo. Sabes que sería muy malo si comenzara a juzgar a alguien ahora. Sobre todo, a mi hermano favorito- Le recalcó melosamente, subiéndose a su regazo. El otro aceptó el peso extra y la sostuvo por los hombros. -Es solo que siento que desperdicias tu juventud con el hombre. No lo digo porque sea mayor, sino porque no te hace completamente feliz. ¿Y qué si solo te satisface sexualmente? Uno necesita sentirse completo con esa otra persona. Dime ¿Han hablado de sus vidas o futuros?

Después de un silencio extenso, el hombre habló. -Estás muy habladora de repente.

-Mhmmm-Ronroneó como gato. – Lo sé. Pero quiero lo mejor para mis chicos.

-Entonces ¿hablarás con Theo para que por fin le haga caso a Blaise?

-Ya lo hice. Espero que me inviten a su boda de hecho.

\- ¿Qué hiciste cariño?

-Ya lo verás. -Le ronroneo de nuevo, ajustándose al espacio de su alto mejor amigo. -Debes prometerme algo. Sabes que me lo debes por no haberte insistido delante de todas esas personas para que abrieras tu regalo. -Le dijo en un murmullo.

-No quería que vieran el enorme dildo que me mandaste. ¿Estás loca? Eso nunca me va a entrar.

-Ni siquiera sabías que era un dildo. Y pude haber presionado, lo sabes muy bien. Además- Dijo después de un descarado tiempo. Su voz más melosa si era posible- Hay hombres que la tienen así de grande. He escuchado… ciertos rumores de personas conocidas.

-Habla ya, tengo que volver al trabajo.

La mujer recompuso su cuerpo y le miro derecha. Sus ojos mieles bien afilados, como buena Slytherin. -Prométeme que buscarás más hombres. Estoy segura que hay un millón de hombres con las particularidades que buscas. Además, lo tuyo no es tan extraño.

El hombre le miro ofuscado.

Ya lo sabía él, no era algo tan extraño, pero lo sentía de esa manera. Se sintió irritado a sus dieciséis años cuando descubrió qué le gustaba, precisamente, porque un jugador de Quidditch, bastante bruto él, lo había arrinconado contra los lockers de los baños para jugadores, y le había dicho un _"Hueles muy bien para ser hombre, Malfoy_ " antes de que le exigiera que se le comiera la pija.

Había estado malditamente excitado luego de ese día, y los enfrentamientos que le siguieron fueron empeorando sus deseos.

Miro a su amiga y le prometió que lo haría.

-Ahora, a menos que quieras ayudarme a encontrarle trabajo a un duende maricón, te agradecería que me dejaras trabajar.

-Qué ironía.

-Muérete perra.

-Tampoco creas que no voy a preguntar por Astoria- inquirió ella antes de marcharse. – Pero lo haremos en casa, quiero todo con lujo de detalles.

-Por merlín.

La morena salió ondeando sus caderas, con una sonrisa satisfecha, ignorando las miradas escandalizadas y embelesadas cuando cierto auror apareció para recoger a su amiga.

-Potter.

-Parkinson-saludó con un beso. - ¿Pasa algo?

-Solo estaba mirándote.

-Parecía más bien un análisis. Hola Sarita ¿Cómo va todo?

-Muchos antojos, muchos. -Respondió afable la mujer, comiendo un dulce italiano que la Slytherin le había traído.

Pasando por el lado de la oficina del rubio, siguió hasta la de su amiga. La sacó a rastras. - ¿En serio Parkinson?

\- ¿Te está mirando como si te fuera a devorar? - Intervino la morena ajustándose su saco.

-Es que, en serio, no había notado lo atractivo que eres. Dime Potter ¿Es cierto lo que dicen por ahí?

A pesar del tenue sonrojo de la castaña, el hombre siguió de frente inmutable. - ¿Qué rumor?

-Que la tienes como un roble.

\- ¡PANSY!

\- ¿Qué? - Se defendió. – Es algo normal, o bueno, no tan normal… Depende de lo que diga Potter.

-No discutiremos eso aquí- informó el otro en voz baja, inclinándose para que no se escuchara mucho. -No es el lugar.

-A Sarita parece no importarle.

Todos miraron a la mujer, que se comía el chocolate mirándolos con interés. -Tengo todo tipo de antojos.

Carcajadas inundaron el pasillo.

\- ¿Pansy? Pensé que ya te habías ido. -Comentó el abogado saliendo de su oficina.

Se sintió petrificado cuando sintió la mirada intensa de cierta persona, pero lo manejo.

-Solo estaba cerciorándome de algo.

Draco asintió apesadumbrado. Ahora Pansy lo sabía, bien.

-Parecía que me evaluaba más que nada. -Contestó el otro amigable.

Ambos se miraron por dos micro segundos, que no pasaron desapercibidos para una astuta mujer.

Intentando evitar cualquier comentario mal intencionado mencionó. - ¿No deberías estar yendo a visitar a ese inversionista, cariño?

En el lenguaje de su casa eso significaba un _Tengo información de algo que no te conviene, lo mejor es que hagas lo que digo_ que, si Pansy no ignoraba, le indicaba que tenía que marcharse.

-Ahora que lo pienso, no tengo a nadie para cenar. Potter, Hermione ¿Han comido en el _restairant L´fait?_ No te pregunto a ti cariño- especificó- porque fuiste a su inauguración, pero deberías acompañarnos, tienes más experiencia.

Malfoy maldijo en su interior. Pansy le había respondido con un _Yo tengo mucha más información cariño, cumple mis caprichos si no quieres que hable._

-De hecho, no he ido, pero me han dicho que es muy caro.

-Unos chicos del escuadrón fueron hace una semana.

\- ¿Luis y Alex? -Cuestionó la castaña extrañada. - ¿Por qué fueron?

-Uhh… dos chicos que van a un restaurante, déjame ver- interrumpió la mujer, recostándose en el separador de oficinas, una pared pequeña que dividía las oficinas de las secretarias. - ¿Son gays?

-No.

\- ¿Son solteros?

-Si- contestó el pelinegro intentando no mirar hacia el adonis rubio que tenía la camisa arremangada.

\- ¿Son poco atractivos?

-Ehmm sí.

-Pobres, acaban de gastarse el sueldo del mes. Te diré Hermione, que fueron simplemente porque invitaron a unas lindas chicas e intentaron impresionarlas.

-Wao Parkinson, deberías unirte al escuadrón.

-Ignórala, solo está siendo Slytherin- Comentó el abogado siguiendo la corriente ante la sonriente mujer.

Harry volteó a mirarle sorprendido y Draco se dio cuenta de su error. Generalmente no le hablaba al gryffindor a menos que tuviera que hacerlo, no bromeaban, no hablaban más de cinco minutos y generalmente le hablaba de la manera más cortés y fría que podía.

Mierda, Pansy se las iba a pagar.

\- ¿Entonces? Listos para cenar.

-Yo me apunto, no quiero preparar nada.

-Si Hermione no prepara nada, no tengo nada que comer, así que también voy.

-Pensé que tenías a ese elfo gruñón. ¿Kisuhu?

-Sí, Kreacher, pero lo dejé con Andrómeda y Teddy.

-Interesante. ¿Y tú Draco?

Era una encrucijada.

-Tendré que excusarme- Dijo mirándolos a todos. -Pero tengo un caso bastante importante.

-Pero es viernes.

-Lo sé, pero este fin de semana lo tengo ocupado- acusó a la pelinegra. – Y tengo que encargarme antes del lunes. Lo siento.

-Muy bien. ¿Sarita?

-Cariño, yo soy una mujer casada, debo a tender a mis hijos.

-Algún día lograré que salgas. -Afirmó. - Bien, ¿vamos yendo? Draco, espero que puedas comer esta noche. Y Potter ¿Cómo se encuentra Andrómeda? Madre fue compañera suya en el colegio…

Potter no sabía en qué se metía.

Le sacarían la información sin que se diera cuenta, porque podría ser muy auror y todo lo que fuera, pero Pansy era Pansy.

\- ¿Ordeno la cena señor?

-No, cenaré afuera. Y ya vete a casa, está muy tarde para que te quedes.

La contenta mujer asintió y organizó sus papeles. Paso a la oficina de su jefe para despedirse y recordarle que debía salir. – Son las seis y media jefe.

-Sí, ya casi me voy.

-Y tiene que comer, buenas noches.

En realidad, no mentía cuando decía que tenía que terminar el trabajo antes del fin de semana. Era un hombre habilidoso así que sus casos los atendía con rapidez, y llevaba ya unas semanas con el caso de Defgook, el duende al que habían echado en su trabajo. Había encontrado la causa: Era gay y por eso llevaba años en los que su jefe lo atormentaba con quitarle el lugar. Pero ese año, luego de haber despedido a uno de sus clientes, su jefe le llamó gritándole y echándolo del trabajo por coquetear en el trabajo.

Era gay no un acosador sexual y mucho menos un hombre que andaba coqueteando con otros hombres, por merlín.

-Creo que necesito profundizar en esto. – Dijo en voz alta hasta que su celular vibró.

- _Vaya, estas cosas de verdad funcionan._

 _\- ¿Zac? ¿Estás utilizando un celular? Esto es tecnología muggle._

 _-Lo sé. Bastante interesante que puedan hacer algo sin magia._

 _-Bueno, esto es viejo si lo comparamos con otras tecnologías que tiene actualmente._

 _Draco escuchó una risa demasiado fuerte._

 _\- ¡Escúchate! Pasas demasiado tiempo con esa mestiza defiende elfos. Por eso, quería llamarte antes para recordarte que teníamos una cena a las siete._

El cerebro de Draco se activó. – _Dijiste ¿Teníamos?_

 _-Claro, perdimos la reserva, ya son las ocho._

 _-Joder, de verdad lo lamento Zac._

 _-No hay problema, quizá te guste la comida que el elfo preparó. Y algo más. Te invitó a mi casa._

 _\- ¡Vaya! ¿No hay problema con eso?_

 _-No lo hay._

 _-Llego en quince entonces._

Luego de colgar se estiró en su asiento.

Esa semana había sido muy demandante, y era bueno terminarla con una excelente sesión de sexo. Aunque Pansy le recordara lo contrario, por ahora era joven y estaba bien tener ese tipo de relaciones. En unos meses dejaría de verse con Zac, el hombre era un conservador y algo godo, y tampoco le interesaba ser un amante.

Al menos no por mucho tiempo.

.….

Los días pasaban y todos estaban instaurados en esa rutina de trabajo. La de Draco había cambiado porque ahora interactuaba más con Potter debido a Pansy y sus conversaciones de pasillo, o debido a que salía de su oficina y lo veía empujando a Hermione, o porque simplemente no podía dejar de recordar lo que había dicho ese día en la reunión del caldero chorreante.

Siempre había intentado evitarlo, consciente de que Potter era demasiado bueno para él, y porque claramente no le interesaría saberse el centro de atención de sus fanáticas locas. Pero Pansy no le dejaba salirse con la suya.

Y hablando del demonio.

-Sarita ¿El trabajaholico está en la cueva?

La mujer estaba ocupada hablando por teléfono, pero aun así le contestó afirmativamente.

-Voy a lamentar esto. – Comentó, pasando a la oficina de Hermione. -Cariño es hora.

-Sí, espérame un momento. – Dijo antes de volver al teléfono.

La diseñadora observó con el ceño fruncido la oficina. Al menos la de Draco era ordenada y tenía muebles y accesorios de buen gusto. La de Hermione por el contrario…

\- ¿No deberías tener esto más ordenado?

La otra asintió mientras una pluma copiaba todo por ella.

-Oh Merlín ¿Qué es esto? ¿Los cincuenta? Hermione tienes cosas muy viejas por aquí.

La otra se encogió de hombros.

-Me encargaré de hacerlo. Aunque no tendría, es decir, para eso tienes una secretaria. Aunque esa perra no me cae bien.

La otra roló los ojos.

-Esto es más viejo que la oficina de mi padre. Cariño ¿No ganas lo suficiente?

\- ¡Por Dios Pansy! - Casi gritó la otra mujer. – Si, gano lo suficiente, solo estoy ahorrando y también lo dono para buenas causas.

-Cariño tú también eres una buena causa. ¿Has comprado algo para ti misma el último mes?

\- ¿Shampoo?

Después de unos minutos, Pansy negó con la cabeza. – Está bien, oficialmente te ayudaré. Pero en serio ¿Tu secretaria nunca ordena este lugar?

-Ella es algo…Difícil de tratar.

Cansada de una discusión sin sentido, la mujer simplemente la ignoró. – Vas a despedirla porque en las semanas que llevo aquí no me ha saludado bien, ni a mí, ni a Theo o Blaise. Así que por ser una maldita discriminadora- casi gritó- Vas a despedirla y contratar otra que si cumpla su trabajo- Esta vez si lo hizo.

-No es tan fácil…Ella tiene muchas preocupaciones…

\- Y tú también, y hasta donde sé, le pagan por trabajar, no por hacer lo que sea que haga que no es trabajar, porque este lugar es un desastre.

\- ¡Pansy!

-Decidido entonces. Ahora vamos, comienza el plan. No vas a echarte para atrás ¿cierto?

-Sabes que no.

Draco Lucius Malfoy no sabía lo que se avecinaba, pensaba Pansy al salir junto a una decidida Hermione rumbo a su oficina.

– Ni siquiera lo verá venir.

* * *

Lo sé, lo sé, hay muy poco acercamiento. Además ¡se gustan entre sí! Pero bueno, Draco es bastante serio frente a Harry, además no quiere que se le note lo loquito que lo pone. Ni modo, tendrán que esperar unos cuantos capítulos para que empiece lo interesante.

 **Nos leemos**

 **-Nambaa64.**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Buenas nuevas!**

Les traigo un delicioso capítulo con un plus: Comienza el plan. Y más cosas reveladas. Sin más, ¡nos vemos el otro sábado!

 **-Namba64.**

* * *

Con un suspiro de resignación notó como la sabelotodo Hermione y su zorra amiga entraban a su despacho con una cara de inocencia que no le iba a ninguna.

-Fallaron a favor del señor Defgook. -Afirmó la pelicastaña cerrando la puerta. – No tenía ni idea de que fuera un duende gay y que por eso quisieran despedirlo. Con todo el dinero que tiene ahora, podría no trabajar nunca más.

-Pero lo hará, como buen duende lo hará. Y tengo el lugar perfecto.

\- ¿Por eso necesitas mi ayuda? - Cuestionó con un extraño brillo.

Resopló hastiado. – Una ayuda profesional, Hermione.

La mujer soltó un puchero porque claramente, entendía que no podía chantajearlo con aquello, no señor.

-Hablando de favores. Cariño, Hermione quiere que le hagas un favor sencillo. ¿Recuerdas la encuesta que hiciste rodar en los ex Slytherin sobre quién debía ganar la copa de Quidditch mundial? Fue una bomba, inclusive las revistas tomaron tu encuesta.

-Claro, ellos no pueden pensar por sí mismos algo tan increíble. -Comentó con una arrogancia que hacía muchos años no sentía. – Y ahora tú la apoyas. No sé por qué siento que ambas tienen mentes muy retorcidas. De ti- Le señaló con la mirada. – Ya me lo esperaba, pero ¿de ti Hermione? Nunca.

La mujer al menos intentó verse arrepentida.

Llevaba semanas negándose a ello.

No quería hacer una encuesta ni andarle preguntando a todo mundo cosas innecesarias como ¿Qué te gustaría que te regalaran de cumpleaños? Pero si Pansy se juntaba a ese plan, él no podía negarse.

Aunque se haría del rogar un poco más.

-Quizá no deberías rechazarla esta vez tan fuertemente- comentó de nuevo la mujer, estirándose cual gato. Levantándose esta vez de su regazo. Sin mirarlo, camino para recoger sus cosas. Su vestido gris se había levantado un poco. – Tenemos fotos de tu primer caso fallido hace cinco años. Luces tan triste. -Volteó a verle, y comentó lo siguiente, con una lentitud cadenciosa. - tan vulnerable.

Aquello le bajó todo.

Sintió la palidez envolverlo en microsegundos.

Recordó aquel día: Un abogado viejo, de esos que había peleado años contra los mortifagos, había dado gran batalla. Lastimosamente ese día sus argumentos no tuvieron peso, no porque no fueran correctos y demasiado lógicos, sino porque él era un ex mortifago.

Fue el primer impacto que le marcó sobre lo que significaba su pasado. Aún recordaba a su cliente: Sabía que igual iba a quedar preso, pero no que su condena iba a ser tan grande así que la mirada de odio no se hizo de esperar. Mucho menos el comentario _No debí haber dejado que un mortifago me defendiera solo porque no tenía con qué pagar. ¡Maldito ministerio! Todo es culpa de este mortifago asqueroso._

El desprecio le marcó tanto, que decidió que aquello no le volvería a ocurrir. Sus argumentos eran cada vez más poderosos, su lengua más afilada y su actitud más certera.

Y ahora le recordaban aquello, justo después de haberse reunido con los abogados de su área, lo que en otras palabras significaba un golpe bajo.

-Sé que no tendremos que llegar hasta ese nivel. Pero Hermione quería que lo supieras.

-No quiero hablar con ninguna de ustedes dos en un buen tiempo. -Sentenció con voz autoritaria y seca.

Pansy lo aceptó con indiferencia.

Ya sabía que ese era un punto débil, pero era una Slytherin de nacimiento y no se acobardaba ante nada, mucho menos, por algo beneficioso para su Draco. Hermione en cambio, se mostró conmocionada durante los siguientes días. Intentaba buscarlo, pero sus respuestas eran tan frías y cordiales, que se sentía herida.

Un mensaje de Pansy, pidiéndole que fuera a verla, le recordaba que era el precio a pagar.

-Cuando juegas con un Slytherin, juegas con algo muy sagrado Hermione, juegas con la familia.

Con eso en mente, intentó despedirse de Draco, pero este no la recibió alegando que estaba ocupado con un caso. Cabizbaja se encontró a su mejor amigo en el ascensor, justo cuando iba por ella.

\- ¿Qué pasó? - Le preguntó con una voz suave. Lo abrazó porque sabía que al menos tenía a Harry para desahogarse.

-Te lo diré esta noche. ¿Vienes a cenar?

\- ¿Perderme tu lasaña? Eso sería pecado.

-Está bien. Nos vemos en la noche, iré donde Pansy. Gajes del oficio, supongo.

Aunque eso no era lo que se había esperado esa noche el oji verde. Con su pinta relajada, un jean y una camiseta, vio a una transformada Hermione mirarlo con temor.

\- ¿Tan mal me veo? Y espera a ver mi ropa, impedí que fuera atrevida, pero aun así lo es. Dios, ¿por qué deje que me convenciera?

\- ¿Quién? - Interrogó aturdido, pasando al comedor.

Hermione traía la comida hasta la mesa.

-Pansy. No sé porque, pero ha querido "meter sus manos en mi" desde hace tiempo y tuve que permitírselo porque me ayudó mucho hace unos días.

Puso todo en su lugar, y sacó de una olla gigante, mucha comida para su colosal amigo. Este le tomo la mano y la calmo con una sola mirada.

-Hermione, estás hermosa.

\- ¿De verdad?

-No es que antes no lo estuvieras- Se excusó, afligido porque su amiga pusiera de nuevo esa cara de tristeza. – Solo que ahora estás. Wao. Increíble.

Por lo dicho, la peli castaña, ahora con un cabello lacio, brillante, un maquillaje que resaltaba sus ojos y una ropa casi hecha para ella; se afligió de nuevo. – Ron nunca me notará Harry, y lo sabes. Si le gusto, aunque sea un poco, se debe sentir mal por sentirse así conmigo; es decir, no soy como Pansy o Lavender, no soy de esas mujeres atrayentes. Solo soy una chica bastante intensa con las leyes, aburrida y frígida.

El moreno interrumpió su discurso tomándola del mentón. – No eres ninguna de esas cosas que dijiste. Eres atractiva, preciosa. Dios Hermione, eres increíble y si Ron no lo valora, ya sabes que debes hacer.

Ella suspiró, pero una sonrisa rota apareció después.

-Eres el segundo que lo dice.

\- ¿Quién fue el primero?

-Draco.

-Herms...

Ding dong.

Más nerviosa que nunca, la abogada fue a su puerta para abrirle a Ron. Nuevamente con la rutina: Cuando Hermione cocinaba Ron nunca se negaba.

-Hey Hermione hay algo en tu …Wao… ¿Hermione?

Iba a matar a Pansy Parkinson.

-Sí, entra, termino de servir en un momento.

Los ojos azules siguieron el cuerpo de la mujer por todo el camino hasta su cocina. -Wao…

-Lo sé.

\- ¿Pero…?

-Cosas de mujeres, supongo.

\- ¿Sólo eso? Está bastante cambiada…Ya sabes…-El hombre no salía de su asombro.

Harry intentó no reír: debía comportarse como el amigo de Hermione en este momento.

-Si bueno, quizá tenga algún motivo.

\- ¿Está con alguien? - Cuestionó ahora disgustado.

-No que yo sepa…

-Este fue el vino que trajo Pansy- Interrumpió la mujer. -Ahora sí, podemos empezar.

Fue la cena más silenciosa que el trío de Gryffindor pudo tener algún día.

El héroe no dejaba de pensar en tener que superar el record del escuadrón de Rodríguez, Hermione se sentía bastante nerviosa con su cambio de look, que en palabras de Pansy, "Era el cambio de look más triste que le habían dejado hacer" todo porque no dejo que le tinturara el cabello y porque a su hechizo de maquillaje lo puso más sobrio, ni qué hablar de la ropa elegante, pero sobria que había obligado a escogerle. Y finalmente, un asombrado Ron que no dejaba de mirar a su amiga con avidez.

\- ¿Quieren postre?

Con mucha pena, solo Ron se negó para sorpresa de ambos.

-Es que... Tengo que irme…

Tenía una cita.

El moreno lo supo: Era la primera vez que Ron veía a su amiga con esos ojos, y de verdad estaba apenado de irse.

Cuando se fue, se volteó hacia su amiga:

\- ¿Te sientes bien Herms?

\- Sí solo…

-Puedo venir otro día si quieres. -Ofreció.

-No, está bien, tengo que contártelo. Pero, el postre primero, después te contaré todo.

Al auror le tocó aceptar la decisión de la mujer, y ya en la noche, con dos vasos de vino en la mano y más en la mesa, Hermione comenzó a relatarle.

-Draco es tan bueno. Es un hombre tan generoso y tan amable. Claro que es sarcástico y frío muchas veces- Comentó como si no fuera obvio. - Pero él nunca fue malo. Tú lo sabes, estuviste ahí y nos contaste por todo lo que pasó.

-Sabes que nunca quiso ser mortifago, de lo aterrado que estaba ante la idea en sexto año. Y aunque algunos lo tratan bien, muchos lo tratan tan mal Harry- Le comentó desolada. -Lo ignoran, y murmuran tantas cosas. Él ya ha pagado con todos sus errores, inclusive con los de su padre.

-Así que piensas que, si haces que se acerque a los demás, ¿lo van a aceptar? - Cuestionó dudando de todo lo que le había dicho.

La mirada brillante de su amiga le respondió.

-Sus encuestas son divertidas. Ha hecho unas para los Slytherin, y sus preguntas son tan curiosas. Además, el asunto del cumpleaños me importa, lo sabes bien.

\- ¿Aún no lo has podido olvidar? - Susurró esas palabras, atajándola con su brazo para abrazarla.

-Aún no.

– Era una de las posibilidades que sucedería después de desoblivatear a alguien y lo sabes.

-Quiero que se acuerden de mi cumpleaños. Han pasado muchos años.

-Ahora te reconocen como su hija, y sabes que eso es algo duro. Llegará el momento en el que te reconozcan totalmente.

La mujer, contra su torso, habló sobre este nuevamente. Era un hábito que tenía cuando no quería hablar, decía las cosas sí, pero no se escuchaba nada porque hablaba contra su cuerpo. -Y no es solo eso. Tampoco supe sino hasta hace unos pocos años la fecha de cumpleaños de Draco. Y todos los años anteriores pasaba sin que nadie lo felicitase.

-De seguro Blaise y todos ellos lo hacían.

-Pero no nosotros. ¿Tampoco lo entiendes Harry?

-Lo haré algún día, solo que hoy no. Y no te juzgo- Atajo de manera rápida. – Aunque me parece un buen gesto.

-Pues a Draco no, ya no me habla y es tan cordial que lo odio.

-Sé de lo que hablas, ha sido así desde el inicio ¿Recuerdas?

-Solo que nunca lo fue conmigo, y ahora sí.

-Debes entender Herms, Malfoy…Él no es como Ron o como yo, ya se calmará, solo dale tiempo.

Bebieron un poco más y eso le dio fuerzas a Hermione para seguir firme con su plan. La idea era que les preguntara a los trabajadores en los diferentes pisos de abogados que existían, puesto que el suyo solo era del área social y penal.

…

Desde que se levantó ese día, Draco odio el resto del mes.

Tenía que idear una estúpida encuesta para que entre el departamento de leyes todos "Se conocieran y fueran más cercanos" según Hermione. Y no solo eso

¡Él debía aplicar la dichosa encuesta!

Creo la encuesta y la semana siguiente comenzó con el trabajo, luego de que Hermione amablemente, en la reunión trimestral que se realizaba en el departamento de leyes, le pidiera a cada abogado que respondiera a la encuesta que, honestamente reconoció, le había insistido hacer. Todos lo aceptaron porque se trataba del héroe de guerra y una de las mujeres más fieras del departamento.

Aun así, las cosas no fueron tan buenas al principio…

-Hola ¿Se encuentra Lawers? - Le preguntó amablemente a la secretaria.

-Depende de para quién.

Maldito vejestorio.

-Clara ¿ya llamaste a…? ¿Malfoy? -cuestionó ceñudo- ¿Qué haces aquí?

 _Estoy usando tiempo que no tengo para perderlo en estúpidos_.

-La encuesta del departamento.

-Ah…La verdad no tengo tiempo Malfoy, de verdad lo siento.

-Yo tampoco Lawers.

-Sí, pues, que mal que no sea mi obligación.

Casi diez personas le habían respondido de manera similar, pero eso no fue lo peor, no lo fue.

-Hola ¿Se encuentra el señor Rawford?

-No.

\- ¿Qué?

-El señor me comentó que no deseaba ser encuestado por usted. Y ciertamente, yo tampoco quisiera estar diciéndole esto, pero ya sabe, es parte del trabajo tratar con indeseables.

Iba a matar a esas dos, lo juraba por Morgana.

\- ¿Una mala semana?

\- ¿Tirándote en mi sofá como si fuera el tuyo?

\- ¿Para qué preguntas?

-Ha sido una semana de mierda. Tengo que hacer esa maldita encuesta y solo van cinco personas. Cinco jodidas personas que me han mirado como si en cualquier momento los fuera a matar.

-Ouch.

-Y tengo que ignorar la actitud lamentosa de Hermione, que me busca todos los días.

\- ¿Pansy no te ha llamado?

-La he ignorado dos veces. Sé que vendrá si no contesto a la tercera.

-Estás grave.

El otro lo ignoró y siguió trabajando.

Tenía el caso de una familia importante en sus manos y debía enfocarse en eso, no en el hecho de que estaba sintiéndose como una mierda todo ese tiempo. Ni siquiera entendía las razones por las que era forzado a hacerlo.

-Draco…

\- ¿Hmm?

\- ¿Blaise ha venido por aquí?

El rubio se dio un descanso. Miro a su amigo en detalle. Si, en definitiva, algo pasaba. -No, pero llamó.

\- ¿Ah sí?

-Deja todo eso. ¿Qué pasa?

Cuando levantó la cabeza, el heredero de los Nott le mostró tanta preocupación al rubio, que este se asustó. - ¡Habla!

-Estaba en el bar y Matt me dijo que lo vio salir la otra vez con un peli rojo.

\- ¿y? - Estaba impaciente, no lo podían regañar.

\- Hace un mes que no salimos, y Millicent me dijo que lo vio en el restaurante de Crabbe, dice que estaban muy acaramelados.

-De verdad estás preocupado si repites sus palabras.

El otro le ignoró, sentándose rígido.

Ahora que lo veía bien, en todo el tiempo que llevaba en su habitación no se había desparramado o dormido.

Era serio.

\- ¿Por qué no han salido?

-Porque dice que está muy ocupado.

-Quizá lo esté y no lo sabes. -Después de un tiempo de decirlo, cuestionó:-Eso no es todo ¿cierto?

Theo se levantó y comenzó a caminar por la habitación. – Lo vi hoy, en la mañana.

\- ¿y?

-No sé cómo describirlo, pero… Estaba feliz, mariconamente feliz.

\- ¿Maricona…? ¿En serio Theo?

-Tenía esa cara…-Hacía gestos con sus manos de lo desesperado que estaba. No había rastro del alegre, alocado, creador de fiestas y promiscuo Nott. – Creo que tiene novio.

El silencio reino en el lugar.

-Vaya…No tenía idea, últimamente he estado ocupado…

-Lo sé, pero quería saber…Podrías preguntarle algo, o hablarle a Pansy...

-Espera, espera ¿Por qué no le hablas tu a Pansy?

-Porque me dio un ultimátum- Confesó abatido. - Si no me ponía serio con Blaise me dijo que no volviera a hablarle, y sabes cómo es.

El único hijo del matrimonio Malfoy comparó las situaciones: Pansy le había hecho hacer encuestas ridículas y a Theo le había hecho la muerte Slytherin que era dejar de hablarle.

Esa mujer era descendiente de Morgana, estaba seguro.

-Haré lo posible Theo. Voy a averiguar que está pasando, lo prometo.

\- ¿De verdad? - Preguntó haciendo esos ojos, esos benditos ojos que habían enamorado a Blaise en primer lugar. En todos los demás, esos ojos eran conocidos como los _"Imperius_ ", te obligaban a hacer cualquier cosa que quisieran.

Que se la estuviera dirigiendo a él significaba que estaba muy mal, esa era su carta final. -Lo prometo, ahora ve a trabajar, concentra tu mente en algo.

Theo le obedeció y el llamó a Blaise

\- Zabinni… ¿Debo preocuparme por algo?

….

\- ¿Estás bien hermano? Tienes este aspecto…

\- ¿Acabado?

-Me leíste la mente.

-Si…Sabes cómo odio llenar estos informes. -Confesó su mejor amigo.

-Ni que lo digas. – Comentó el otro antes de dirigirse a su propia oficina. Habían tenido cinco misiones ese día y los informes que se tenían que llenar eran otro trabajo.

Se bebió su café antes de empezar.

Tres horas después se escuchó una voz detrás de la puerta:

\- ¿Jefe Potter?

-Puedes pasar Alex. -Aceptó, intentando organizar los papeles frente a él.

La puerta se abrió, dando paso a un joven auror. Se había graduado dos años atrás y era bastante bueno.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo?

-Ya va a ser el conteo.

-Oh, vamos entonces.

Con el conteo se refería a una actividad al final del mes en la que se contaba el número de misiones con éxito que se habían realizado y se felicitaba y daba beneficios al escuadrón que hubiera ganado. Era una buena medida que habían implementado cinco años atrás con el fin de motivar a los aurores. Se reunían en el salón de eventos del tercer piso, donde inclusive tenían anotado los ganadores anteriores. Hasta Julio iban empatados dos del escuadrón Potter, dos del escuadrón Rodríguez, uno del escuadrón Spotz y uno del escuadrón Reddington.

-Jefe ¿Cree que ganemos? - Interrogó en voz baja mientras se llenaba el lugar.

-No lo sé. Escuche que Rodríguez tuvo tres misiones de ranking A este mes. Además, Thomas y Isaac estuvieron internados unos días y eso nos costó la misión de los elfos.

-Oh no…Tiene razón.

-No te deprimas aún.

-Pero Jefe- apareció Oliver- dicen que también el escuadrón de Reddington tuvo misiones A y B.

-Oh no…

Harry tuvo que calmar a sus aurores más jóvenes.

-Igualmente saben que siempre tenemos una reunión nosotros.

-Pero no es lo mismo, queremos ganar.

-Entonces ganaremos.

Mientras más de sus subordinados se le reunían alrededor, llegaron las personas importantes:

-Bien, ya que están todos los escuadrones- Comenzó el jefe del departamento, Frederal Spitow, un hombre de sesenta años que prontamente sería sucedido. Era una leyenda en ese mundo, y el respeto se notó, pues todos callaron de inmediato. A su lado estaba el general Austborg, un hombre de cuarenta años, rudo, inteligente, mandón y con un alto odio hacia el héroe. – Hay dos anuncios importantes: El primero, agradecemos las misiones internacionales que Galiat- El susodicho asintió- y Harry hicieron. Lo segundo, es que este mes las cosas estuvieron muy reñidas.

El hombre se permitió reír, haciendo más tenso el asunto.

-Psss…-Era Ron llamando a Harry a su lado. – Te apuesto a que vuelve a decir el discurso.

\- ¿Qué apuestas? - murmuró en voz baja, ignorando la mirada egocéntrica de Rodríguez.

-Que le digas a Hermione que quieres postre este viernes.

-Sabes que termina muy ocupada, que sea el sábado.

-Hecho.

-Y si no lo dice me debes una.

-Bien.

Los otros escuadrones estaban entusiasmados por el resultado así que Harry y Ron se forzaron a parecerlo también.

-Recuerden que cada uno de ustedes ha pasado por el entrenamiento más arduo y sagrado que pueda tener alguna institución mágica, y que por ello pueden portar con honor esos uniformes….

-Gané. -Musitó Ron alegre.

Pero Harry negaba divertido.

Volteó a mirarlo: Parecía bastante ilusionado. sentía que su mejor amigo iba a hacer un movimiento pronto.

Cuando Rodríguez lo miro mal de nuevo, se dio cuenta de que los líderes de otros escuadrones comenzaron a mirar a otros líderes de manera ostentosa. Era el momento. Eso era lo más interesante del conteo porque era la manera de pasar ese discurso aburrido que a veces se saltaba el jefe, pero esa vez no, Así que hizo lo mismo.

-Bueno, que comience el conteo. ¡ _Misione Conteu_! - Frente a una pizarra mágica comenzar a recitar el número de misiones que tenía un escuadrón al lado del nombre del escuadrón. Finalmente, luego de minutos estresantes, el escuadrón de Harry se llevó la victoria.

-Felicidades Potter. – Congratuló sin sentir la más mínima emoción.

-Gracias Rodríguez. -Aceptó la fuerte mano del otro auror.

-Suerte para la próxima- atinó Ron siendo Ron.

Después de las palabras finales y de la felicitación de los demás, muchos con caras largas, tuvieron que ir a sus oficinas para terminar el trabajo. El anuncio de los beneficios que obtenían le llegaba vía lechuza una semana después. Por lo que siempre terminaba diciendo los beneficios en las reuniones que Ron y Seamus se encargaban de organizar para el escuadrón.

-Eh ¡chicos! Para la reunión vamos a ir a un nuevo pub, es en el Londres muggle, lleven a todos los que puedan. Es este sábado, para que Isaac pueda ir. -Informó Dean desde su oficina. -Sin falta.

\- ¿Algo más auror Thomas? -Interrogó el jefe de aurores pasando por su piso. Harry ahogó una risotada al ver a su moreno amigo pálido.

-Jefe, un honor verlo.

-Potter, galante como siempre. Permíteme entrar a tu oficina.

-Claro jefe- Al cerrar la puerta no pudo evitar reír ante la cara de sus subordinados, entre esos Seamus y Alex, quienes hacían lo mismo al ver la pálida de Dean.

Después de eso, resoplo aun entretenido. Era su turno de ser el adulto. - ¿Cómo has estado Frederal?

-Bah muchacho, lo mejor que puede estar un viejo como yo.

-No diga eso, está bastante joven y saludable.

Una carcajada bonachona salió del hombre mayor.

Luego de que pidiera unos aperitivos, Harry enfoco toda su atención en el mayor. - ¿Ha pasado algo últimamente?

-Solo vengo a ofrecerte la jefatura nuevamente Harry, sabes que es necesario.

-Soy un newbie* Frederal, llevo pocos años en la fuerza, no puedo ser el jefe, al menos no todavía- Se negó, intentando no sonar demasiado grosero. Era la tercera vez en dos años que se lo proponían.

-Y sabes tan bien como yo, que desde que el señor oscuro cayó otros magos aún más poderosos están haciéndose del mundo mágico. Tráfico de pociones, de especies mágicas y el surgimiento sectas prohibidas por mencionar algunos. Lo sabes bien, el mundo mágico está entrando en una era que alguien como yo ya no puede proteger.

El joven no interrumpió, su jefe parecía inspirado. – Están pasando cosas que nunca pasaron en mi tiempo, así que es hora de que me retire y le dé cabida a la nueva generación.

Negó con la cabeza.

– Frederal entiendo que desees retirarte, es una buena idea para que puedas descansar, estoy seguro que tus nietos lo agradecerán muchísimo. -El otro sonrío bonachón. – Pero Austborg merece ese puesto más que yo. Tiene más experiencia, es mucho más astuto, usted sabe, es un perro viejo.

El otro lo desestimó.

\- Es sangre vieja Harry al igual que yo. No entiende de muchas cosas actuales; las relaciones continuas con el mundo muggle, las modalidades de crímenes que los magos están aprendiendo de los muggle es algo que se le dificulta a una sangre vieja como nosotros, pero no a ti, ¡Creciste con muggles! Y también tienes experiencia- exclamó con seriedad. -Y es un tipo de experiencia que nadie más ha tenido.

Si el jefe se jugaba su carta de héroe, él también se la iba a jugar. Sentándose derecho se mostró imponente ante el otro, justo lo que un auror debía ser, pensaba Frederal.

\- ¿Por qué cree que estoy tomándome las cosas de esta manera? Manejo misiones intermedia y algunas tipo A porque después de lo que pasó, creo que merezco vivir normalmente- La cara del mayor se transfiguró, era algo que siempre pasaba cuando usaba esa carta. – Ya llegará el momento en el que sea jefe, pero no es ahora Frederal, y es mi última palabra.

-Ahh- suspiro el otro. -Terco como tu padre, Harry. Solo espero que Austborg deje de lado su orgullo cuando las cosas se compliquen.

-Yo lo ayudaré cuando eso pase.

-Cuento con eso muchacho. – Se despidió el mayor.

El moreno suspiró nuevamente.

Le gustaba la normalidad que llevaba, era joven y no tenía por qué llevar el peso del mundo mágico sobre sus hombros de nuevo. Sabía que, en unos años, quizá veinte, le tocaría. Pero por ahora, estaba satisfecho.

Era joven, no se consideraba atractivo, pero llamaba la atención, tenía un sobrino por quien preocuparse, y muchos deseos de viajar y ser libre. Aún no quería que le pusieran una soga en el cuello.

-Dean, no sabes cuánto espero para que sea sábado

Quizá podría conseguir un ligue, y si Hermione invitaba a Malfoy, bueno, él no se quejaba.

….

Ese viernes salió con Theo y se desquitó de esa semana de mierda.

Lo peor fue encontrarse a sus compañeros de curso y escuchar sus historias de vida, lo buenos que ellos fueron siempre por apoyar a Harry, y por nunca haber portado una marca asquerosa en el brazo. Lo peor no era eso.

Era llevar una semana de mierda, verse siendo juzgado por sus estúpidos ex compañeros y también ser cuestionado por todo por esa pelirroja tinturada. Por suerte Theo se deshizo de la tal…¿Lavender? Cuando le recriminó en la reunión, a la que al parecer nunca lo invitaron pero arribó por culpa de un compañero de trabajo, en un bar mágico.

Pero su ánimo empeoró cuando aparecieron magos cuyos familiares habían muerto a mano de los mortifagos. El tal Colin Creevey se creyó con el suficiente poder como para gritarle en la cara que era un asesino.

Después de eso se largó.

Cuando llegó a su mansión, abrió su guarnición especial.

…

Normalmente no tomaba mucho, y menos desde la última borrachera con Potter, pero su pasado siempre volvía. Recuperándose de la resaca que tenía, paso el sábado encerrado en su mansión hasta que Pansy lo sacó para "Llevarla a conocer las novedades del callejón Diagon".

Nuevos locales, más coloridos y modernos ocupaban los antes acabados y destruidos pasillos. Había locales de comida y de ropa al estilo muggle, también había mucha gente por esos lugares, y Pansy se encargó de caminarlos todos, con mil bolsas reducidas en las manos. No importara cuántas fueran, Siempre eran muchas.

\- ¿Me contarás que pasa o tendré que sacártelo a la fuerza?

\- Lo mismo de siempre.

-Draco…

-No insistas, estoy muerto y Hermione me invitó a esa reunión de aurores.

\- ¿A ti también? Dean me invitó personalmente.

-No tuve que acostarme con Hermione para lograrlo- Atinó burlón. - Pero estoy cansado, quiero llegar y dormir un rato. Es muy probable que no vaya.

La mujer le miro sanguinariamente.

Con un movimiento de manos lo despidió de su apartamento lujoso en el centro de la ciudad, y Draco se marchó. Decidió ir hasta su mansión caminando, por lo que atendió fácilmente el celular cuando le llamaron.

\- ¿Eh… Malfoy?

\- ¿Quién habla?

\- Soy Dean Thomas, buenas tardes. -Respondió educadamente el moreno. ¿El auror? ¿El amante de su amiga? El rubio estaba intrigado. -Solo que, no sabía si Hermione te había invitado, pero la reunión de este mes va a ser en un local muggle, es de un primo, y quería que fueras.

Maldita Pansy. – Claro, dame un mensaje con la dirección.

-Seguro- Afirmó el otro, con una actitud más alegre. – Es bueno que Pansy venga de vez en cuando, ahora si sales con nosotros. En fin, nos vemos Malfoy.

-Adiós Thomas. -Colgó y marcó otro número.

\- ¿Thomas? ¿En serio?

\- ¿No es un amor?

Le colgó, la muy maldita ni siquiera lo negaba.

Llegó a su casa y descanso hasta que fueron las siete. Fue a cenar con su madre y cuando volvió los nervios lo inundaron, se bañó en su tina y acomodó una máscara de hielo para ver al elegido. Desde hacía dos semanas que no veía al auror porque era el Weasley el que recogía a Hermione, Theo y Pansy tenían una hipótesis sobre eso. Él no tenía demasiado tiempo para chismosear, así que simplemente los ignoraba cuando iban a su oficina.

Su teléfono sonó.

 _\- ¿Blaise?_

 _-Hermione tenía razón, estos aparatos son muy buenos._

 _-Lo sé, pero no se lo digas, ha molestado demasiado últimamente._

 _-Sí, Pansy me contó._

 _-Y ¿Qué quieres?_

 _-Demasiado arisco Malfoy, voy a pensar que no me quieres._

 _-Lo siento, estoy cansado, eso es todo._

 _-Hermano, tienes 28 años y vives cansado ¿No deberías vivir un poco más la vida?_

 _-Merlín- Invocó sobándose las sienes. - ¿ **Qué** quieres Blaise?_

 _-Recordarte la fiesta de esta noche. ¿Voy por ti?_

 _-Solo quieres presumir ese auto muggle. Bien, a las diez._

 _-Era a las ocho…Vamos, solo estás en tu bañera._

 _-No quiero llegar muy temprano, y estaba con madre._

 _-Entonces ¿voy ya?_

 _-Algún día te voy a matar Blaise._

 _-Sí, sí, lo que digas. Ponte lindo, pero no demasiado lindo, , quiero llamar la atención._

 _-Finalmente algo sobre lo que debemos hablar._

 _-Jódete Malfoy_

Al fin algo en lo que coincidían.

No había sido jodido en unos buenos días, necesitaba uno fuerte, y lo necesitaba ya. ¿Y así iba a ver a Potter?

Se decidió por un pantalón negro y una camisa azul de las que Pansy le había mandado. Maldición, siempre rechazaba las reuniones de los aurores y todo lo que tuviera que ver con el lado Gryffindor de Hermione y ahora era arrastrado a ello.

Como los odiaba.

…...

Ese día Harry se lo dedicó a su sobrino.

Teddy solía ser muy absorbente y exigente. Por lo que después de una cena que Andrómeda le preparó, quedó listo para ir a la reunión. Dean le había dicho que iban los Slytherin y aquello era jodidamente bueno.

Pansy había dicho unas cuantas cosas en la cena que habían compartido unas semanas atrás sin que ella lo supiera.

Como, por ejemplo, el hecho de que Draco no estaba en una relación estable en mucho tiempo, o el que estuviera en una relación fugaz, como la llamaba Pansy, con un hombre mayor. También estaba la situación familiar, que le exigiría en un buen tiempo tener que decidirse por la abogacía o los negocios de los Malfoy. O el hecho de que tuvieran que sacarlo también de su oficina para que dejara de trabajar. Y lo más importante, que se le escapó en un momento de tristeza, hasta se sintió culpable de haberle sonsacado aquello: Malfoy siempre deseó una familia propia, diferente a la que tenía, una donde el cariño y el respeto fuera la ley.

Al parecer nunca conoció a Draco verdaderamente, pese a que creía que siempre lo tuvo todo.

Pansy había sido una mina de oro.

Así que estaba listo para conquistar. Unos jeans bastante favorecedores, una camiseta blanca de esas que usaban los muggles a la moda, y una chaqueta de cuero. Alguna vez un amante le había dicho que esa combinación estaba hecha para matar, y bueno, esta vez lo necesitaba. Malfoy era demasiado atractivo para su bien, y bueno, nunca estaba de más utilizar la artillería pesada.

* * *

*Generalmente se le dice así a las personas que entran nuevas a un lugar, ya sea un colegio, un trabajo, un deporte etc.

¡Estamos llegando al Quid de la cuestión!

¿Creían que todo era rosas para Draco? ¿Se esperaban que la vida de auror fuera así?

Ya los van conociendo más, y espero que se enamoren de ellos como yo lo he hecho.

 **-Namba64**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Im back!**

Estoy muy feliz al ver que han comentado, muchas gracias, me encanta leerlos. Les cuento que estoy muy emocionada con este fic, porque me encanta la pareja. Ojalá les guste también.

Sin más, ¡a leer! que está un poquito larguito...

- **Namba64.**

* * *

\- ¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando preciosa?

-Ah...

-Está acompañada- Interrumpió el pelirrojo con enojo.

-Llegaste temprano.

-Si bueno, me acostumbraste a hacerlo. -Le recriminó. Estaban sentados en el bar; Era grande, bastante iluminado y limpio, para deleite de Hermione, y además, estaba llenísimo. Al parecer se presentaba una banda o había algo especial.

-Es mejor llegar temprano, así tengo la excusa para irme temprano.

El otro se desanimó. – Entonces ¿Nos vamos temprano?

-No, no, tú puedes quedarte. No creas que no he visto cómo te miran por aquí- Señaló a algunas chicas y sonrió amable.- Últimamente estoy muy cansada por los casos, y por las reuniones con otros abogados.

-Pero no es lo mismo y lo sabes.

-No seas ridículo Ron, no me necesitas. Además, estoy algo trasnochada y …

El otro se mostró interesado. - ¿Saliste ayer?

Animada, una atractiva Hermione, con el cabello liso, maquillaje ligero y una muy buena pinta que resaltaba sus atributos, procedió a contarle la salida que tuvo con el abogado rival de su caso. En su relato, no notó el cambio de actitud de su amigo.

-Así que te divertiste mucho. – Musitó, tomando de la cerveza que le habían servido en la entrada. – Estás saliendo más que antes.

Sonrojada, la mujer confesó: - Me invitan más, no sé, debe ser porque tú y Harry siempre me dicen que deje de trabajar tanto, y bueno, ahora con Pansy- aumenta su rubor. – Es imposible no hacerlo.

-Sí, pero, quizá no deberías salir tanto. Es decir- Se corrigió al ver la reacción contraria. – Es porque te ven más bonita, por eso que te hizo Pansy, y solo quieren irse contigo a la cama. Deberías tener cuidado de con quién sales.

\- ¿Qué? -Estaba enojada, eso era claro.

Aun así, el auror siguió, él estaba más enojado.

¿Cómo era posible que los otros notaran lo que él había descubierto años atrás? Hermione era la mujer más emocionante y hermosa que conocía. Y sabía que sería la madre de sus hijos, eso era obvio hasta para su familia. Así que no iba a dejar que cualquier imbécil se le metiera en el camino.

-No es que antes no fueras bonita, lo eras, pero ahora, bueno, usas ropa más apretada y los chicos solo quieren una cosa. Digo, eres inteligente y todo eso, pero quieren echarle mano a un héroe de guerra.

-No estás diciendo esto.

-Solo digo, soy un hombre, sé de lo que hablo. -Aseguró con confianza, tomándose el resto de su contenido y pidiendo otro al mesero.

-Entonces como soy mujer no lo sé, claro. -Afirmó y el otro rodo los ojos exasperado.

\- ¡No digas eso! Claro que saben, pero no sobre los hombres. Estoy seguro de que ese tipo te volvió a invitar a cenar. ¡Ajá! Es una táctica, y pregunta por ti, y es amable, y te regala cosas. – A cada palabra, Hermione abría más la boca. – Y el tipo solo quiere una cosa: Seducirte tener sexo y luego, olvidarte o follar otra vez y ya, les dirá a todos sus amigos que se acostó con un héroe de guerra. Hermione, debes cuidarte y a tu reputación. ¿Qué dirán los demás? Sabes que saldrá en revistas, todos conocerán cosas sobre ti como pasa con Harry.

Estupefacta Hermione negó con vehemencia.

-No puedes estar hablando enserio.

-Lo estoy.

-No puedes simplemente decir todo eso, es, es incorrecto…No todos los hombres son como tú- espeta enojada mientras que el aludido se ofende. – No todos los que me han invitado quieren llevarme a la cama, he hecho más amigos porque ya no soy tan tímida- Defendió. – Además también hay hombres que quieren tener una relación y …

La alarma sonó en la cabeza de Ron.

\- ¿Por eso lo haces? Caray Hermione, pareces desesperada por tener algo.

Apenas dijo las palabras sintió un peso encima.

La había cagado.

-No estoy desesperada- Dijo bastante calmada. Sus ojos eran letales en ese momento. -Pero si quiero salir y divertirme y... Y no importa si quieren acostarse conmigo- El otro brincó. - Yo decidiré con quien me acuesto. Además, ¿Qué tiene de malo si se quieren acostar conmigo? Tu siempre te acuestas con otras mujeres y …

-Es diferente Hermione. – Espeto enojado.

-No, no lo es. Dices que todos quieren acostarse con una mujer solo si la invitan. Bueno, tú has hecho todo eso con otras mujeres antes ¿Ha habido lgún problema con ello? No recuerdo que te quejaras cuando estabas con Lavender y …

-Oh no, otra vez con Lavender. Deja de mencionarla todo el tiempo, ya es pasado.

Sulfurada a más no poder, siguió discutiéndole a su tozudo mejor amigo hasta que fue llegando la mayoría de los aurores que huían ante la pelea.

Pansy notó a la pareja peleando y de inmediato se alegró.

-oh no esos dos están peleando. Nada bueno sale de eso.

-Déjalos, es bueno que dejen salir toda esa tensión sexual que tienen.

El moreno casi devuelve el trago que acababa de tomar.

La mujer a su lado era posiblemente, la mujer más hermosa del universo. Alta, elegante, sensual, preciosa, y no es que no le gustara o que no comenzara a quererla con las últimas salidas que habían tenido, en especial a la de cine, la Slytherin había estado muy interesada en cómo hacían una película. Pero que dijera eso solo provocaba algo en el tan primitivo, tan salvaje.

\- ¿Estás bien? Estás algo rojo, y eso en tu piel, es bastante notorio.

-Lo siento, estaba pensando en otras cosas.

-Cosas más sexuales- Aseguro la beldad a su lado. El moreno tragó duro cuando una mano se coló por su pierna. -Estoy segura de que si salimos ahora estaremos a tiempo para ver la banda de tu primo.

\- ¡No! -Gritó, llamando la atención de otras personas. -Perdona- Se excusó.

La diseñadora alzo una ceja.

Allí había gato encerrado. - ¿Qué pasa? Has actuado raro esta última semana. Te fuiste rápido ayer después de la cena, diciendo la excusa más patética de la vida.

-Sobre eso, tenía que hacerle un favor a Ron.

-Curioso, juré que Ron estaba con esa chica, la que ahora es pelirroja.

\- ¿Padma? Si, bueno, era algo importante.

La trigueña lo dejó pasar porque Dean era un libro abierto para ella, y estaba segura que luego le contaría. Además, había esperado muchos años para volver a ver al moreno, no iba a echarlo a perder.

\- ¿Quieres bailar un rato? - Propuso, intentando reavivar el ambiente.

Algo nervioso, el moreno se negó. -Vamos a saludar.

-Te espero aquí.

Con malgenio y enojo la encontraron Blaise y Draco.

\- ¿Qué le ha pasado a mi gata favorita? - La arrinconaron junto a una barra mientras el moreno se reunía con los aurores.

-Nada que deba preocuparles.

Los hombres aceptaron la situación en silencio.

Draco revisó todo el lugar con sutileza y como no lo encontró, se relajó. Se ubicó frente a la barra y esperó a que le hablaran.

-Así que Draco, me he dado cuenta de algo particular. ¿Gustas contármelo?

-Aun no es el momento. Pero quizá si lo sea para que me cuentes sobre un tal Joseph.

El regodeo de la mujer decayó. Disimulando apuntó.

– Vaya, vaya, así que el vejete ese también es bueno para otras cosas.

-Para bastantes cosas.

-Ummm que nombre tan interesante- Atacó el otro. - ¿Joseph D´la Rue? ¿Joseph Fondua? ¿Joseph Willz? Tantos Joseph…

-Parecen unas cacatúas chismosas. -Espetó, volteándose contra la barra. En idioma Slytherin significaba _me rindo._ -Fue un completo bastardo. Intentó boicotear mi desfile. No lo dejé por su puesto, pero esparció ciertos rumores, así que es una molestia en el trasero.

\- ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?

\- Sabes que estamos para ti.

-Luego hablaremos.

Ambos suspiraron y la mujer aprovechó para huir.

-Las cosas no andan nada bien por aquí. ¿Cómo te ha ido a ti?

-Bien. Un Whiskey por favor.

-Draco...

-Tan bien como puede ser que me recuerden el pasado todo el tiempo.

-Malditos hijos de puta. -Gruñó el otro.

Ambos hablaron durante un buen tiempo. Draco se dio cuenta de que había muchas cosas que se le habían pasado por estar tan enfocado en su trabajo. Por ejemplo, Blaise ahora estaba con un tipo lindo de Italia que había venido solo para visitarlo.

\- ¿Y Theo?

El moreno apuro el trago y miro para los lados. Entonces su posición dejó de ser tan rígida.

-Dejaré las cosas tranquilas. Es más que obvio que Theo quiere vivir su vida sin mí. La verdad… Estoy cansado de rogarle. Sé que vale la pena hermano, créeme que lo sé. Pero la llegada de Alonzo me ha hecho replantearme muchas cosas.

El rubio lo notó. Blaise estaba serio.

\- ¿Qué cosas?

Ahora si los ojos oscuros de su amigo lo contemplaron. – Quiero salir, viajar, divertirme. Ya he asentado mi nombre por fin. -El otro asintió. – Y los Zabinni están recuperándose alrededor del mundo, así que mi obligación ya está hecha.

-No parece algo premeditado- Acusó.

-No, no lo es.

Mientras el resto de personas a su lado se divertían y tomaban, el ambiente entre los dos fue algo triste. - ¿Entonces cuándo?

-Aún no lo sé.

\- ¿Volverás?

-Quién sabe.

Pidió el segundo vaso y Blaise también. -¿Y dónde está ese chico?

Una sonrisa brillante apareció. – Debe estar por llegar. Pensándolo bien, quizá se perdió. Iré por él.

-No tardes.

El otro hizo una expresión Slytherin antes de partir, al verlo mirando por el lugar constantemente. – No vas a evitarlo siempre Draco.

-No sé de qué hablas.

Pero sí sabía. Cuando dirigió su vista por el lugar noto que los aurores ya habían llegado y estaban sentados en la misma mesa en la que estaba Hermione.

Parecía que esos dos habían dejado de pelear.

No decidió moverse todavía. Aun en ese lugar, quería tener un momento a solas. Sabía que los aurores ya no le miraban con desprecio, pero aun había cierta incomodidad.

\- ¿No deberías estar con los demás? - Le sorprendió una voz por detrás tiempo después.

Se le erizó la espalda.

-Aparecerte por detrás no es una buena idea Potter. -Le dijo, y cuando el moreno apareció a su lado se dio cuenta de la razón.

\- ¿Siempre sostienes tu barita?

-Es un hábito.

El otro asintió.

Harry no pudo creer su suerte cuando lo vio sentado en la barra. Apetecible, se veía demasiado tentador con esa camisa. Si con trajes era sensual, fuera de estos lo era aún más.

\- ¿Puedo sentarme?

-La barra es de todos.

-Un _viejo amigo_ por favor.

El momento fue incómodo a más no poder. El rubio evitaba mirar hacia los lados, y el trigueño ocupaba todo el espacio cerca de él. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan grande? ¿Por qué sentía que estaba encima suyo?

-Supe lo de Hermione. Lo siento, ella ha sido así desde siempre.

Potter parecía no recordar el bochornoso momentos semanas atrás en su casa. Se relajó.

-Si bueno, creo que no debí dejar que tuviera tanta confianza.

La risa del héroe le llamó la atención y volteó a mirarlo.

Merlín.

Estaba hecho para comérselo, o ser comido, una de dos. Tan delicioso, tan varonil.

-Demasiado tarde Malfoy. Y esto es solo el inicio. Por años me ha hecho hacer cosas que no quería. Aunque al final han sido beneficiosas.

El otro soltó un resoplido.

-No creo que encuestar imbéciles sea beneficioso.

El otro lo miró preocupado. - ¿Te ha ido tan mal?

-Más que eso.

-Lo siento.

Apuró su segundo vaso y se aflojó.

-No es tu culpa.

-Aun así. -Aseguró el otro y Draco sintió su ronca voz en su oído. Se volteó para mirarle dándose cuenta que era observado desde antes.

\- ¿Qué tanto miras?

-Tan amigable como siempre. Solo…Que es extraño verte sin traje, corbata y todo eso.

Asintió.

– También fui forzado.

Harry le miró incrédulo.

\- ¿También? Vaya, te está yendo mal.

Advirtiendo el tono humorístico en la voz, siguió la corriente.

-Lo malo de juntarse con puros Gryffindors.

Harry iba a contestarle, cuando un hombre, algo afeminado y guapo le interrumpió. - ¿Draco?

\- ¿Montpellier? -Completó el otro volteándose.

Harry se vio envuelto en una conversación que le estresó desde el comienzo. El tal Montpellier, que era francés y un negociante por lo que notaba, se comía a su ex enemigo con los ojos.

Eso le hizo enfurecer.

-Malfoy ya va a empezar la banda, creo que es mejor que nos sentemos con los demás.

El otro hombre le miró con fuego en sus ojos. -¿Y tú quién eres?

-Creo que no deberías hablarle así al héroe del mundo mágico. -Declaró Draco con sarcasmo.

Eso fue lo que más odio: El tipo hacia que Malfoy sacara a relucir esa actitud de Malfoy con la que no lo trataba hace años. Dándose cuenta de su error, el abogado se disculpó. - Lo siento- Le miró. - Es Harry Potter.

El adulto abrió los ojos con asombro.

\- ¿El elegido? Juré que serías más… No sé…Maravilloso.

Draco casi se ahoga.

Harry fue condescendiente y sonrió. Se levantó de su asiento. -Los chicos nos están llamando.

Era cierto, Hermione les llamaba como loca.

-Prométeme que cenarás conmigo la próxima semana.

-Prometido.

Claramente se fue echándole chispas a Harry, pero este le sonrió devuelta cuando abrazó a Malfoy por los hombros para guiarle. Había muchísima gente.

-Chicos no sabía que habían llegado.

-Hace un rato. Pero el amiguito de Malfoy nos impidió acercarnos.

\- ¿Amiguito? - Cuestionó Pansy interesada. - ¿Draco estás bien? Pareces algo…Sofocado.

-¿Estás segura? Se llamaba Joseph- saludó, ignorando a su amiga. Se ubicaron en la mesa y como coincidencia le toco hacerse al lado de Potter.

-Qué bueno que llegaron. Ya está bastante lleno y no creo que dejen entrar a más personas. – Dijo Seamus.

Justo en ese momento entraron Theo, Blaise y su amigo.

La tensión se sintió.

-Gracias por venir, eso ayuda mucho a mi primo.

\- ¿Quién es tu primo? Tienes que presentarlo. - Sugirió Alex, siendo secundado por Isaac.

Cuando el trío se unió a la mesa, los aurores hicieron lo posible para que el ambiente mejorará. Hablaron de todo, y cuando ya no tenían más fue Draco quien siguió.

-Así que ¿Ganaron el conteo?

Todos le miraron asombrado.

\- ¿Malfoy sabe del conteo? - Interrogó Seamus y el otro asintió.

-Hermione se encarga de enterarme.

-Es cierto- Compartió Blaise. – Parece una mamá orgullosa.

Los demás notaron como la tensión se rompía una vez Lorenzo y Theo comenzaron a hablar sobre negocios, al parecer, Lorenzo era economista. Cuando comenzó la banda todos se concentraron en la música, y Draco supo que al moreno le entusiasmaban las canciones porque no paraba de moverse desde su puesto.

La salida no estaba saliendo tan mal.

Cuando la banda terminó todos comenzaron a hablar, hasta que Pansy ofreció algunos juegos.

-Se llama "Yo nunca" …

Blaise, Draco y Theo se miraron alarmados. Solo entonces, el resto de aurores se preocuparon. A la final jugaron otro juego porque Pansy tenía demasiado nivel para ellos.

\- ¿Y Hermione? - Le preguntó a Blaise.

\- Está hablando de algo con Ron. -Le respondió Harry, usurpando su espacio personal.

Como hizo toda la noche.

Sintió su pierna junto a la suya, cuando movía los brazos y lo tocaba, inclusive se acercaba a su oído para hacerle comentarios de cualquier cosa. Para hablarle, murmurarle cosas, contarle pequeños datos ridículos de cualquier cosa. Siempre con una voz baja, haciéndole arder ciertas partes.

¿Potter sabía lo que estaba haciendo? De seguro no, el santo Potter no haría eso, quizá lo malinterpretaba.

-Hey, les presentó a mi primo. – Dijo Dean Interrumpió los juegos. El muchacho y su banda se sentaron en la mesa, y aunque era tarde, Draco decidió quedarse también.

Hasta que, en un momento de la noche, un tipo le hizo un comentario.

-Uao que tatuaje tan asombroso. ¿Puedo verlo?

Todos en la mesa se callaron y Draco quiso irse de una vez.

-Fue una mala decisión. -Comentó con voz dura.

El momento seguía hasta que un alocado Seamus dijo: - También tengo algunos que fueron una mala decisión desde el primer instante. Ya los he olvidado.

Aliviando el momento, los demás siguieron hablando. Fue cuando sintió unos dedos delinear la marca que contuvo la respiración.

-Que mal que haya dañado tu piel.

Alrededor de la marca su piel era rosada por la irritación que le provocaba la magia negra.

-Fue porque nunca pudiste aceptar esa magia.

-Demasiada información Potter. ¿De dónde la habrá sacado el héroe?

Cuando se decidió a mirarlo, notó los ojos verdes más brillantes que conociera alguna vez. Ignorando la manera en la que lo había llamado, le comentó. – Este es el Malfoy que conozco.

-Qué dices.

Comentó devuelta, rolando los ojos.

Al final de la noche terminó pasándola aún mejor. Los únicos sobrios fueron Dean, Blaise, Potter y él mismo, así que cada uno se encargó de llevar a los demás.

Así fue como pasó esa noche. Haciéndole tener buena energía para la que seguía.

Dejó de importarle que le respondieran mal en algunas encuestas. Inclusive se relajó tanto que muchos dejaron de hacerle preguntas o comentarios tontos.

Unas semanas después las cosas estaban peor.

Había ganado tres casos, se había enfrentado a dos ex compañeros de la carrera y le había tocado encuestar a unas chicas bastante chismosas, aunque al menos no eran groseras. Pero se había enfrentado nuevamente a su ex profesor en un juicio y había terminado perdiendo, teniendo que escuchar los comentarios rodantes de este y otros personajes, claramente, todos negativos.

Por eso agradecía que ese sábado fuera solo entre sus amigos. El día de la reunión Slytherin.

-Eh Draco- Era Blaise. Por el sonido de su respiración, parecía haber hecho algo muy exigente físicamente. Y eran las seis de la tarde, dudaba que un gimnasio estuviera abierto a esa hora. -Se me olvidó comprar los aperitivos. ¿Puedes traerlo por mí?

Con un suspiro de resignación aceptó, y preguntó si necesitaba algo más.

-Bueno- Pensó el otro. – Potter va a traer las bebidas, y Hermione quiere traer el pastel así que…

-Un momento- Le interrumpió, parándose en toda la calle antes de pasar por un semáforo. - ¿Dijiste Potter? Y- Recordó después - ¿Hermione?

-Sí, si- Aceptó el otro relajado.

\- ¿No iba a ser una reunión nuestra?

-Bueno, Theo me lo pidió. -Alegó, sabiendo que su amigo estaba bullendo. – Además son familia, inclusive invité al Weasley ese.

-Yo…Blaise no tengo ganas, pensé que iba a ser algo nuestro.

-Qué dices, la otra vez en el bar la pasamos muy bien.

-No es eso. Lo siento, pero no voy a ir- Le informó contundente y su amigo quedó mudo detrás del teléfono. Aquello no pasaba, Draco era social, en sus parámetros, pero lo intentaba.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo?

\- No es nada, nos vemos después.

Claramente Draco conocía a sus amigos. Sabía que irían a su mansión y lo hostigarían hasta que saliera. Por eso había decidido pasar esa noche en un lugar que no pisarían porque era sagrado.

Malfoy manor.

Su madre lo recibió con un vestido cálido y una sonrisa brillante. La mansión dejó entrar al jefe del apellido Malfoy, y en toda la noche, se felicitó por la maravillosa idea de haber ido con su madre. Inclusive, aunque le interrogó hasta el cansancio toda la noche.

\- ¿Tienes algún problema si me quedo?

La mujer adulta le miro inquisitiva. - ¿Huyes de algo malo cariño?

-De los chicos. Hoy no me apetecía salir en absoluto.

\- ¿Tiene algo que ver con el juicio? - Le llamo la atención. El más joven la miro, admitiendo su derrota ante la única persona a la que no podía mentirle nunca. Su madre esa su luz, su esperanza, la única razón por la que decidió cuidarse en Inglaterra en lugar de abandonarla.

La mujer le tendió el té que había preparado, y ambos miraron el crepitar de la chimenea. – Me informaron que era con _ese_ profesor tuyo. Sabes- Musitó, con un cambio de voz- Que podemos encargarnos de él.

-El tiempo lo hará madre. No debes ensuciar tus manos por mí, mucho menos con una escoria como esa.

Su madre le miro cariñosa, con los ojos acuosos.

\- ¿Sigues sufriendo por todo?

\- No es lo mismo- Admitió apesadumbrado. – Pero sigo sin sentirme parte de este lugar madre. Creo que…Debería irme por un tiempo.

\- No podrás huir por siempre de tu pasado.

\- No lo pretendo. Solo quiero respirar otros aires.

Después de un tiempo en silencio, la mujer le comentó jocosa.

\- Pensé que ya lo hacías. Me han comentado de tu nuevo trabajo. Dime cariño, ¿Desde cuándo te utilizan como elfo doméstico?

El otro suspiró vencido. - ¿Fue Sarita?

-Es una espléndida mujer. - Afirmó su madre con complicidad.

-Fue idea de Hermione. Insistió demasiado madre, casi a la par tuya. – Le acusó.

\- ¿Qué importan esas personas Draco? Sabes muy bien que a menos que seas un héroe es imposible que les caigas bien a todo el mundo. – Comentó directa. – Además, nuestra familia está incompleta ahora. Solo falta que sientes cabeza, y todo estará bien.

\- ¿Olvidas que soy gay?

\- Los gays también pueden adoptar. Estoy segura que Lucius nunca lo hubiera aceptado. – Razonó, aligerando el ambiente. – Pero ya no está, y es hora de que se escuchen destrozos y risas infantiles por estos corredores.

-Lo pensaré madre- Le respondió levantándose.

Se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y fue a dormir, no sin antes revisar las ochenta llamadas y un vídeo de sus amigos reunidos en el asado. Inclusive Potter lo regañó por no ir, y parecía algo triste. ¿Al niño que vivió no le habían dado el regalo que quería?

…

-Señor Malfoy- Le increpó la secretaria al entrar. Le tenía su café de soya y una ensalada que le haría comer. No por nada tenía ya seis hijos bien nutridos. – El jefe lo espera en la oficina.

Malfoy detuvo su andar y le miro preocupado. La mujer estaba en el mismo estado. – Aunque no se veía enojado. Pero quién sabe.

Dando un suspiro, le agradeció el desayuno y dejó todo en su oficina. Su jefe, el señor Thomas, era un abogado de los buenos. El jefe de su firma, un hombre incorruptible, fuerte y muy ingenioso.

Exactamente el tipo de hombre que quería ser. Por eso lo admiraba, porque a pesar de tener la historia que tenía, lo único por lo que el hombre le puso condición fue para que no se sobre esforzara.

-Adelante.

Se despidió de la exigente secretaria, que había dejado de mirarlo con desconfianza por una razón totalmente distinta a la normal. "Tiene cara de holgazán" le dijo una vez.

Diviso la gran oficina con un ventanal que le permitía ver la mitad de Londres mágico. El estante de libros, con más de los que había notado antes, se erigía con otro estante en añadidura. El hombre se encontraba leyendo unos papeles que Draco reconoció al instante.

-Buenos días señor.

-Muchacho no te quedes en la puerta, pasa, pasa. ¿Cómo has estado? Te ves más delgado- Le dijo con ojo analizador, muy parecido al de su misma madre. Draco se sintió en terreno conocido. Si su jefe lo fuera a regañar, ya lo habría hecho en efecto por cualquier cosa, y en todo el tiempo que llevaba, solo lo había llamado para felicitarlo por sus mejores casos, y aconsejarlo con los peores. - ¿Si te alimentas bien?

-Lo hago.

-Pero estás muy delgado muchacho.

-Voy a comer bien- Prometió. El hombre mayor asintió convencido y le pasó la encuesta que él había creado. – Es un hombre de muchas habilidades, señor Malfoy. Está en realidad, me sorprende más que nada.

-Fue idea de Hermione- Explicó, cuando concluyó que en definitiva no lo iban a regañar. El alivio fue inmediato. -Le pareció una buena oportunidad para conocer a nuestros compañeros.

\- ¿Es por lo de Rogers? - Cuestionó curioso. El otro asintió. – Menuda mujer, es todo un caso esa señorita. Con decirle a usted, señor Malfoy, que tengo cinco propuestas de ella para cambiar los juicios, el procesamiento de casos y un sinfín de situaciones. Esa jovencita no pierde el tiempo.

-Créame, lo sé.

El hombre mayor sonrió divertido. Draco estaba seguro que era un Revenclaw. – La verdad señor Malfoy, la razón por la que lo mande a llamar tiene mucho que ver con estos papeles. No me malentienda, me parece interesante la pregunta nueve, y todo está en orden. Pero esto me ha dado una idea y por ello voy a necesitar de tu ayuda.

El hombre se reclino sobre su silla, y cruzo sus dedos. – Como verá, el evento conmemorativo por el décimo año de la muerte de Voldemort recae en las manos del ministerio, y como un favor, Kingsley me ha pedido que le ayude organizando el evento.

\- ¿Por eso llamo a Pansy?

-Así es, y ella me ha dado la idea, que espero, puedas aceptar.

Sin que se la dijeran, el atractivo adulto bajó la cabeza en señal de rendición. Su jefe lo tomo jovialmente, y le comentó que no era nada malo. – He visto, por comentarios y por la misma señorita Parkinson, que se lleva bien con el señor Potter.

Cogiendo la idea en el aire, sintió que se le iba el alma.

Pero el mayor siguió hablando sin notar su palidez. – Y debido a que sé el interés de la señorita Granger de hacer que usted, señor Malfoy, haga las entrevistas. Tengo la petición o solicitud, como lo quiera ver- Comentó desinteresado. – De que entreviste al señor Potter a través de esta encuesta. Puede comentarle cosas que no le diría a nadie, debido a que son compañeros de escuela y me han dicho que tenían algo de historia en común.

Draco levantó su cara.

Quería decirle que él lo insultaba y el otro siempre le respondía. Que rechazó su amistad cuando solo tenía once años y le había parecido que un chico con la suficiente personalidad como para tener un nido de pájaros en su cabello, tenía el honor de ser su amigo. Quería decirle que hizo lo posible para que lo expulsaran; que lo espió, e inclusive estuvo en un grupo que hizo que quedara a manos de la loca Umbridge. Que la razón por la que más sufrió en sexto año, era porque sabía que mientras que él tenía que tomar una decisión terrible producto de la presión de su padre y de sus iguales, Potter era guiado hacia la luz, sin la más mínima duda. Quería decirle que lo odio por dejarle cicatrices que le recordaron a su padre durante sus vacaciones lo inútil que era, y que, por esa razón, había sufrido muchas maldiciones en su contra cuando también se enteraron su tía y Voldemort.

El hombre mayor reparo en su rostro y detuvo su charla.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? Si es por mi pedido no te preocupes, no estás obligado a nada Draco, eres tu quien elige.

-Solo necesito salir un momento, eso es todo. Yo…Volveré después.

-Claro muchacho- Accedió el mayor, aún preocupado por su reacción. – Ni más faltaba. Vuelve cuando puedas.

El rubio asintió, y mostrando el autocontrol que no tenía, salió de la oficina.

Cuando lo hizo, reconoció que reaccionó de una manera completamente dramática. - _Pero ¿Qué me pasa? Parezco un Hufflepuff acorralado y no una serpiente. ¿Fue acaso…Por recordar el pasado? –_ Necesitaba fumar. ¡Mierda! Se había dicho que no fumaría más de la cuenta, pero… pero… No era solo Potter, era todo lo que quería evitar. La razón por la que había huido ese fin de semana.

Había un piso especial para fumadores, y subió a su ascensor con la mala fortuna de encontrarse cara a cara con el rostro varonil más atractivo que hubiera visto antes, envuelto en ropa de auror. Como le ponía verlo siempre utilizando ese uniforme.

-Eh Malfoy ¿Estás bien? Te ves pálido.

-Potter- Le saludó con una inclinación. El azabache entorno los ojos. Lo detallo bien, parecía que iba a explotar en algún momento. Entonces una idea cruzo su mente - ¿Ibas a fumar?

Sorpresa. Contaba con esa reacción. – Te acompaño, Hermione está muy quisquillosa últimamente con su caso y creo que me va a ignorar.

-No..Yo...

-Entonces te acompaño a tu piso.

Se sintió más forzado cuando el otro lo jalo del brazo hacia el elevador. El silencio los envolvió, y atino a tragar duro ante la mirada del otro. Parecía divertido teniéndolo allí.

Recayó en que la mano del auror seguía teniéndolo del brazo y que pese a tener todo el espacio de la máquina, estaban casi contra la puerta. Contuvo el pensamiento de lo que podría pasar. - _Maldita sea, no es el momento para pensar en eso. -_ Y, aun así murmuró. – Potter puedes soltarme.

El moreno tenía la respuesta correcta en la boca: _Podría, pero no quiero._ Pero no quería asustarlo. Se veía bastante mal. Lo soltó después de evaluarlo de nuevo. ¿Por qué Malfoy le repelía de esa manera? ¿Por qué no era como los demás, que inclusive se inventaban su amistad para decir una que otra historia falsa en los periódicos? ¿Por qué lo alejaba?

–¿Qué te pasó?

-Nada. -Le respondió cuando encontró su voz.

Se dijo que no podía desviar la mirada, era un Malfoy, y no se comportaban de manera tan cobarde. Las puertas se abrieron y el otro tomó su brazo de nuevo para jalarlo. Había dos personas fumando en la terraza del lugar. Estaba encantada para que no contaminara el ambiente. Ninguno les paro bolas, era lo bueno de que quienes salieran a fumar estuvieran tan concentrados en sí mismos.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que fumo?

Se ubicaron en la mitad de la terraza. Una vez soltado, Draco apareció un cigarrillo muggle que le gustó en la universidad, y lo encendió sin miramientos ni movimientos.

\- ¿Enciendes tus cigarrillos con magia no verbal? - Cuestionó jocoso recostándose contra el barandal. -Eso llama mucho la atención.

Después de tres caladas pudo responder.

-No me gusta llamar la atención.

-Es imposible. – Le contestó el otro mirando hacia abajo. Podía sentir a su ex compañero de colegio inquieto y por ende tenso. Pero pocas veces obtenía algo parecido a una conversación con él. – Resaltas mucho Malfoy.

-Lo sé.

\- ¿Fumas muy seguido? - Interrogó curioso al verlo por el rabillo del ojo. Malfoy parecía tener sexo con el cigarrillo. ¿Con cuántas personas no se había acostado, solo por el hecho de que lo habían visto fumar de esa manera?

El hombre mantenía los ojos cerrados, aceptando que la situación no era tan mala como creía. ¿Debía ser honesto con Potter?

– Todos los días.

-Auch.

Soltó una risilla baja, que pareció más un siseo sexy si le preguntaban al auror.

\- ¿Desde cuándo?

-Quince años.

-No tengo ni idea de cómo estarán tus pulmones.

-No muy bien- Le confeso.

Con el paso de los minutos en silencio después de aquella respuesta, Draco ya se sentía reparado.

-Así que… ¿Por qué escapaste el fin de semana?

Abrió los ojos para voltear y mirarlo impertérrito. El hombre lo miraba desde hace rato. -No creas que no sé qué me estás interrogando.

El hombre atinó a verse pillado.

\- ¿Qué puedo decir? Todos tenemos algo que nos mata Malfoy. Tú tienes el cigarrillo. – Señaló el segundo que sacaba con algo de reproche. – Y yo tengo mi curiosidad.

-También eres bastante conversador.

-Todo lo que no eres. Al menos no conmigo. – Allí estaba una acusación velada.

-No quería ir.

\- ¿Ves? No dolió nada que me respondieras.

-Ya- Acertó, reacomodando sus codos contra el barandal. – Solo que no me gustan los interrogatorios.

\- ¿Te recuerdan el juicio?

\- ¿Nunca has sabido del dicho sobre el gato que murió por curioso?

El otro soltó una carcajada en plena terraza.

-Me lo han dicho mucho, sí. – Comentó aun entre risas. - ¿Estás mejor?

-Pues no estoy peor.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho lo alegre que era Potter, no se lo habría creído hasta ese punto.

-No respondiste mi pregunta Potter ¿Cómo sabes que fumo?

El muy desgraciado, porque eso era, contoneando su gran figura al estar inclinado contra el barandal, le miro con un brillo astuto en los ojos. – Lo respondo el viernes.

\- ¿Qué?

-Dije- Se acomodó, alejándose del barandal y estirándose. – Que te respondo el viernes, junto a otras preguntas. También debes estar muy curioso sobre otras cosas.

\- ¿Hay algún evento el viernes? - Interrogó sin entender.

-Sí. Tu y yo, a las siete en un lugar que te va a gustar, estoy seguro. – El hombre destilaba confianza. – Te enviaré la dirección a tu celular. – Campante, como si nada, camino hasta el ascensor para subirse en él. Aún en su estupor, el abogado no atinaba a cuestionar nada. ¿Una cita? ¿Qué? - Y no te olvides de llevar el cuestionario, Hermione me contó que tú me harías la entrevista.

Cerró los ojos sintiéndose traicionado una vez más. ¡Pansy y Hermione se arrepentirían! – No vayas en traje. -Fue lo último que escuchó.

Agarro el celular y llamó al número grabado. – Eres una puta.

-Me han llamado peores cosas. Vamos Draquito, sé más creativo.

Le colgó y volvió a llamar.

-Strike dos Hermione, no perdonaré otra más.

-Está bien, lo siento mu-

Le colgó también y se empujó contra el barandal.

Jodida sea, ¿Por qué le hacían eso?

- _Eso pasa por ser débil, por ser un cobarde. –_ Se repetía mentalmente.

Respiro hondo y al otro día aceptó la propuesta ante su jefe. Lo único que hizo fue sobreexplotarse laboralmente y esperar para que el fin de semana no llegara.

Contrario al azabache, quien terminaba de llegar al cuartel.

\- ¿Está todo listo Ron?

-Si- Respondió distraído. Irían a atrapar a unos fugitivos que habían secuestrado veinte adolescentes vírgenes. En el mundo mágico, aquello podía significar cosas desastrosas. –¿Viste a Hermione?

-Te necesito concentrado Ron ¿Por qué preguntas por ella? – Cuestionó perspicaz. El otro se sonrojo y se fue en busca de su equipo. La información era poca y ambigua, así que necesitaría a su equipo completo.

Saliendo del lugar, hacia la casa donde habían visto por última vez a una adolescente, sintió la adrenalina fluir. Estaría metido en ese caso toda la semana, con suerte, que no estaría ansioso por el viernes, y podría llegar justo para ver al rubio.

\- ¿Quién hará el papeleo esta vez?

-Si sigue así, será Ron. ¡Deja de pensar en Hermione! No tiene ningún novio. Aunque debería.

No era momento para que su cobarde amigo se interesara por la transformada Hermione, no, era momento para atrapar a los criminales.

* * *

¿Qué les parece este capítulo? ¿Odiaran a Ron? ¿Se impacientarán para que llegue la reunión de estos dos?

Ahhh ¡hay tantas cosas!

¿Qué creen que va a pasar?

 **Spoiler:** Va a haber contenido adulto el próx. capítulo

Nos leemos el sábado

- **Namba64.**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola hola!**

Llegando algo tarde, pero llegando. ¿Qué les ha parecido todo? Ahora las cosas avanzaran un poco.

Pero ¿Podrán con esto?

En fin, lean y cuéntenme qué les ha parecido.

 **-Namba64.**

* * *

Asombrada, la pelicastaña se adentró hacia el departamento de Pansy. Era lujoso, pero más que eso, era elegante, en definitiva, Pansy tenía eso que se llamaba clase.

-Hermione estoy arriba.

-Subiendo.

Cada pequeño detalle era precioso. Se guio por la voz al tercer piso, un cuarto inmenso donde había unos cuantos maniquís, hojas regadas, diseños en las paredes y muchas máquinas. -Wow

-En un minuto te atiendo.

Estaba concentrada terminando un vestido. Las máquinas mágicas no eran tan confiables, o al menos no tanto como hacerlo tú misma. -Listo. Ven, déjame mirarte. Hermione, estás muy simple. ¿No te arreglaste?

Apenada, negó.

La otra mujer la analizo. Parecía que estuviera juzgando un diseño. Al final, se levantó y le pidió que la siguiera a la terraza. -Este es mi lugar de inspiración. Como ves, tiene muchos toques míos. En este lugar puedes llorar todo lo que quieras.

\- ¿Es lo que tú haces?

\- ¿Tú no tienes un lugar? - Interrogó extrañada.

La morena ajusto su cabello, que aún le seguía pareciendo extraño pese a que era suyo, y sonrió. – Lloro en cualquier lugar, prácticamente.

-Detestable y tan gryffindor a la vez.

Ambas rieron, y entonces una mesa con merienda encima apareció.

-Cuéntame todo.

Entonces la morena le narró todo lo que había pasado. Desde su odio/amor por la transformación de estilo, ropa, peinado e inclusive actitud, hasta lo que atormentaba su corazón. Poco a poco su rostro iba demostrando más lo triste que se sentía. El auror había salido con una chica por toda la semana, y pese a que la llamaba a menudo y siempre parecía querer decirle algo, terminaban discutiendo porque a Harry se le escapaba una que otra cita que la abogada tenía, y Ron era Ron. – Parece el viejo refrán: Aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona se queda.

\- ¿Perdón? - La morena parecía confundida.

-Lo sabes muy bien. Soy la sabelotodo, la insulsa e insoportable que…

-Okey, vamos a parar aquí. -La interrumpió la mujer con las manos. Hermione estaba sorprendida. – Sabes que no me gusta esto de subirle la autoestima a los demás, no estoy hecha para eso.

-No se trata de eso. -Se exaspero la otra. – Lo que intento decirte es… No sé qué hacer. Me gusta lo que hiciste, pero no me siento yo misma a veces, y sí- concedió- he tenido más citas, pero no es lo mismo.

\- ¿Y qué hice? - Interrogó con esa actitud que Hermione odiaba. Era la misma de Draco cuando le hacía entrar en razón. Era esa actitud tan presuntuosa y tan sabelotodo.

\- ¡Esto! - Se señaló a sí misma. La ropa que llevaba, su cabello.

\- ¿Te refieres a los tips?

-No, no entiendes. No quiero transformarme, no me siento yo…

-La que no entiende eres tu Hermione. – Atajo la otra. Genial, ahora era tratada como una niña. – Son solo tips, no es una transformación. ¿Cambiarse el cabello? ¿La manera de vestirte? Sigues siendo tú, cariño.

Mordió sus labios.

-Oh Merlín. ¿De verdad le crees a ese imbécil?

-Ron no….

-Lo es viendo todo lo que eres. - Roló los ojos y luego del breve silencio, le comento seria. - Eres asombrosa Hermione.

-Yo no…

-Por esto odio a las londinenses.

\- ¿Qué?

La Slytherin se levantó y camino hacia el interior. Cuando desapareció la merienda que ningún toco, adivinó que debía seguirla. Había un televisor inmenso y la imagen de millones de mujeres apareció frente suyo. Todas eran rebeldes, exóticas.

-La feminidad es tan hermosa, tan peligrosa, tan atractiva. -Comienza. – Unos labios rosados, una falda en tubo y una sonrisa matadora. – La imagen apareció, la mujer era bellísima. – Un cabello libre, un vestido amarillo suelto y una mirada depredadora. – Entonces apareció una morena con una tez que contrastaba magníficamente con el vestido. Era arte. – O un cabello corto, unos jeans grandes y esa camisa de tu novio que sabes que le encanta verte puesta. -La imagen apareció. – ¿Y por qué no? Que camine como si estuviera en una pasarela. ¿Qué ves Hermione?

-Son modelos muy lindas.

-Ahí te equivocas. Son mis amigas en Italia. No son modelos.

La gryffindor estaba sorprendida y miraba las imágenes.

\- ¿Qué crees que las hace atractiva?

-Su figura…La ropa…

Una mujer grande apareció despampanante, y luego otra vistiendo de manera sencilla, pero con una inmensa sonrisa.

-Umm… Otro tiro cariño.

Hermione no lo creía. Había algo en esas mujeres, algo tan llamativo, tan especial.

Los exóticos ojos de la mujer brillaron. – Son ellas Hermione. Solo ellas.

Un momento después la otra habló. – ¿Y lo demás? La ropa, el peinado.

-Accesorios. -Respondió como si nada. – No fue la ropa lo que hizo que esos hombres te invitaran, fuiste tú, y si ese idiota no te aprecia entonces lo siento, pero Theo tiene razón cariño, debes dejarlo ir.

Sabiendo que su amiga podía ser veros con millones de libros, pero no con lo que acababa de decirle, suspendió su tarde de trabajo. Pero al final valió la pena.

\- ¿Estabas con alguien?

-Hermione acabó de salir. ¿Eso es para mí?

El sonrojado gryffindor asintió, entregándole las rosas. Contrario a lo que pensó cuando las compró por un impulso, Pansy no las tiro y nunca se burló.

-En quince estoy lista.

No necesitaba maquillarse en exceso, usar costosos vestidos o peinados extravagantes.

Se puso la mejor sonrisa e hizo temblar el piso de Dean otra vez.

…..

\- ¿Listo el papeleo Alex?

La mueca de fastidio de su subordinado le dio la respuesta.

-Vamos, ve a casa con tu mujer, puedes dejarlo para el lunes. Mejor aún, déjaselo a los principiantes, te doy permiso.

-Jefe, usted es el mejor.

Negó con la cabeza, quizá era demasiado blando.

De eso se trataba ser aurores: La mitad del tiempo era salvando el mundo mágico y la otra mitad haciendo informes y papeleo de lo que había pasado, cada hechizo que utilizaron, la descripción del lugar, de los personajes, de las situaciones, todo.

Todo eso desapareció cuando al salir del trabajo envió el mensaje.

En unos días lo vería

Y esta vez no se contendría.

…..

Casi veinte encuestas.

Solo le faltaban los del área comercial.

\- ¿Se encuentra McGregor?

-Si cariño, en un minuto.

No se dejó engañar por los buenos modales de la secretaria. Pero su resistencia cayó cuando una visita de quince minutos se convirtió en una de una hora cuando comenzaron a hablar de las reformas a las nuevas leyes.

Hershal McGregor era alguien de su generación, posiblemente más mayor, pero aun así lo sorprendía. Fue atento, amable y bastante conversador.

-Lo bueno de esto es que al menos pudimos hablar, nunca había cruzado palabras contigo.

-Quizá. No se lo digas a Hermione.

-Que tenas esa mujer. En fin, recuerda pasar más a menudo.

Y McGregor no fue el único.

-Unas cervezas cuando menos, después de pasar por Lawers es justo y necesario.

-¿Y juntarte con un mortifago?

-Soy algo rebelde.

Melissa Sownoll fue un pan de Dios también.

Tampoco podía ir muy lejos. Muchos fueron terribles, pero otros cambiaban cuando comenzaba con sus preguntas, astutamente planeadas, se relajaban. Muchos le halagaron inclusive por ello.

De hecho, esa misma semana tuvo dos invitaciones a almorzar de colegas que generalmente le ignoraban.

\- ¿Y eso que contestas mis llamadas? Parecías bastante enojado hace unas semanas.

-Jodete Pansy. ¿McLaurens en la noche?

-Me leíste la mente cariño.

Retomó su amistad también con la castaña al otro día. Agradeció que tuviera que estar todo el día metido en el juicio para no tener que escucharla parlotear como niña perdida que han encontrado recientemente.

Todo eso, hasta que llegó el mensaje.

Y días después allí se encontraba: cansado, irritado y con los nervios de punta.

\- ¿Tienes algo que ver con que Potter tenga mi número?

-No- confesó la castaña curiosa.

Eso era nuevo.

-Recuerda descansar y salir de la oficina Hermione.

-Sí, si- Resoplo cansada.

Colgó y se recostó en su cama.

Había tenido toda una semana para pensar en su reacción.

Se sentía ahogado en Londres. Todos lo conocían, sabían de su historia, y se creían con el poder de juzgarlo como si le conocieran, como si hubieran vivido con él, como si hubiera sido el señor oscuro.

Estaba Hermione, quien no le juzgaba, pero se entrometía demasiado en su vida. A él le gustaba su rutina; levantarse, fumar, trabajar, volver a casa. Follar con los pocos sangre limpia que no le recriminaban haber escogido al final el bando de la luz. Y eran pocos, bastante pocos.

Zack era uno de ellos. Era un hombre mayor, debía tener un hijo pequeño, una esposa abnegada y un pasado brillante. No lo juzgaba, pero a veces parecía como si follar con el fuera una muestra de agradecimiento por hablarle únicamente.

Blaise, aún en su intento de conquistar a Theo desde que salieran del colegio, era un buen amigo. Nunca habían follado precisamente por eso, y aunque claramente sabía de su pasado, pues había vivido lo mismo que él, parecía querer enterrarlo en el olvido.

Él no podía.

Y luego estaba Potter.

Se removió incómodo.

El-niño-que-vivió, el elegido, la luz, el héroe, el hijo de Merlín y más sobrenombres se le venían a la cabeza. ¿Por qué nunca le increpó por alguno de los infortunios que le causó? En lugar de ignorarlo o mirarlo mal como hacía en un comienzo la comadreja, parecía mirarlo, pero sin filtros, ¡verlo de verdad! Y eso le disgustaba.

Le aterraba que descubriera lo que había detrás.

Dejo de hacer pereza.

Se levantó y le dijo a su elfa que no hiciera la cena. Escogió la ropa casual con la que saldría con alguno de sus amigos. Un suéter blanco y unos jeans oscuros.

Se mordió el labio. ¿Eran los indicados? Una vez Blaise le prohibió salir así alegándole que alguien podía no controlarse, pero debía ser una broma entre ellos.

Negó con avidez.

Le habían dicho que fuera sin traje. Además, no iba a una cita, iba a trabajar.

...

Refunfuñando intentó entrar al bar muggle donde le habían invitado.

-Cédula. – Le exigió el vigilante.

Mascullo una maldición y le mostró con la barita lo que el otro le pedía. -Pase.

¿Desde cuándo había tanta seguridad en esos lugares?

Divisó la mata de pelo azabache sentado. Respiro profundamente y camino con una seguridad que no sentía.

-Potter- lo saludó cuando estuvo frente a él. Estaba viendo su celular. El únicamente utilizaba el suyo para llamadas ¿Estaba viendo un vídeo?

-Eh ¡Malfoy! Pensé que no ibas a aparecer. - Le saludó levantándose y asiéndolo de la mano. -Siéntate.

El rubio detallo el lugar.

Se veía íntimo, con algunas fotografías en las paredes y con una música suave. Reparo en el hombre que lo miraba con avidez. Nuevamente esa mirada. Debía concentrarse y dejar de pensar ridiculeces. Alguien como Harry Potter jamás se fijaría en él, teniendo cientos de personas detrás suyo. Aunque no negaba que había algo extraño en toda esa situación, y la mirada, que ya rayaba en lo absurdo, le inquietaba a niveles extremos.

Potter estaba raro.

Debía de haber una razón para eso.

Eso era, solo había que pensarlo.

Buscando responder a la inquietante mirada, le comento. - ¿También te pidieron algo para entrar?

Su interlocutor parpadeo confuso, soltando una sonrisa enorme. –¿Te pidieron la cédula?

-Sí, se llamaba así. – Harry contuvo la carcajada. Era obvio que se la hubieran pedido. Si de por sí no parecía un hombre de veintiocho años con traje, mucho menos con ropa normal. ¡Parecía un adolescente! Un lindo muchacho al que quería comerle la polla.

Podían salir caramelos de allí.

\- ¿Te molesta si ordenamos de una vez? Tengo mucha hambre.

-No hay problema.

El pelinegro llamo al mesero, quien le dio una mirada apreciativa al abogado. -Malfoy tienes que probar la especialidad del lugar. Son alitas picantes, y también tienen buenos batidos.

-Ah... si, lo que sea.

Groso error, dejarle a Harry decidir la comida.

-Entonces serán dos porciones de alitas, dos porciones de papás fritas en espiral, esas me gustan mucho- Le confeso al otro. – Dos hamburguesas y …

\- ¿Hamburguesas?

-O ¿prefieres pizza?

Se guardó su respuesta y dejo que siguiera ordenando. No sabía cómo se iba a comer todo eso.

-Veo que trajiste la encuesta.

-Claro, para eso vine.

El gato de Alicia en las maravillas le quedaba pequeño a la sonrisa del moreno. Draco se alejó un poco. Estaban en una mesa alta de dos sillas. Había otros comensales en otros lados, el lugar parecía abarrotado.

\- ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

Extrañado por la pregunta, decidió seguirle el juego. – Bien.

\- ¿Ya hiciste todas las encuestas?

-Sí, le entregué los resultados a Hermione. – Recordó su cara de felicidad, y aun se sentía hastiado por la cantidad de agradecimientos que le profirió.

\- ¿Entonces seré el último?

-Eso espero.

Las papas y las alitas llegaron primero.

-Espero que te gusten, pareces del tipo que es muy exigente, así que espero que satisfaga tus expectativas.

No le respondió, se puso los guantes como vio hacer a otros comensales, y probo esa comida muggle. -Está bien.

\- ¿Solo bien? Es mi comida favorita Malfoy, no está solo bien.

-Está más que bien ¿Contento?

-Por ahora.

Luego de las alitas llego una hamburguesa enorme, que le hacía justicia a su nombre. - ¿Esto es una hamburguesa suprema?

\- ¿Grande no?

Intentó comérsela, pero solo llegó hasta la mitad. ¿Y aún quedaba una malteada por comer? - Eres un glotón Potter.

-Mhm… Lo sé- Confesó, con una actitud maliciosa.

Aquello le perturbo.

¿Por qué no dejaba de malpensar todo lo que le decía? ¡Era Potter! ¡El tipo seguramente coqueteaba con hombres santos y perfectos! ¡Eso era! Potter quería hacerse su amigo, quería que fuera algo así como un Neville o un Weasley. Potter…él

Al ver su estado, el susodicho pidió que la malteada la sirvieran después. Draco se sentía increíblemente lleno y bien servido, y la incomodidad que había sentido en un principio no volvió a aparecer ahora que creía saber la razón.

\- ¿Empezamos con la encuesta?

-Claro.

\- ¿Nombre completo o alias de súper héroe? - Cuando Hermione lo llevó a cine a ver los vengadores, el Slytherin simplemente cayó enamorado.

Con una mirada sorprendida, el ojiverde respondió.

-Harry James Potter.

-¿Capaz de decir tu edad? – Potter echó la cabeza para atrás de la risa. - veintiocho años- Completó el otro sin preguntarle, parecía hablar por sí mismo. - ¿Fecha de nacimiento?

-31 de Julio de 1980

El joven le miro ceñudo. – Eso fue hace poco.

-Así es.

\- ¿El sábado del Asado?

-Era una "sorpresa". Por supuesto que sabía que lo celebrarían ese día.

¡Así que eso era!

Se sintió mal, terriblemente mal. Bajo la mirada y quiso morderse el labio de pura frustración.

-No te preocupes por eso. Entiendo.

Levantó la mirada aun sintiéndose culpable.

-Puedes compensarlo todavía- Le comentó, dándole una oportunidad.

-Hecho.

El ex cumpleañero sonrió victorioso.

\- ¿Si Victor Gondleng te coquetea, con qué estado civil le responderías?

Esta vez Potter no se contuvo. Hasta él admitía que el jefe del área penal estaba podrido de lo bueno que estaba, una lástima que fuera heterosexual. La emoción del héroe fue tanta, que Inclusive otros comensales se voltearon a mirarles. Sin darse cuenta, Draco comenzó a sentirse mejor. Cada maldita encuesta había valido la pena si Potter reía así nuevamente.

-¿Es en serio? Umm…Pero es Victor Gondleng..

-Potter…

-Soltero. – Comentó sugestivo. Inclusive él se preguntó si esta vez no lo estaba malinterpretando. Comenzó con las preguntas, eran diez. Cuando iba por la quinta, Harry le interrumpió.

-Son muchas preguntas. Es aburrido así. – ¡El muy cínico! Inclusive todavía estaba rojo de lo risueño que había estado con las preguntas anteriores.

-Potter no seas infantil, accediste a esto. Además, estabas a punto de tener un paro cardiaco.

El otro no lo negó.

-Pero podría ser más divertido. Podría preguntarte cosas también. -Añadió.

El abogado lo miro con recelo.

-No voy a preguntar nada malo. Vamos, sigue con la encuesta.

Debido a que llevaban quince minutos así, el mesero se les acercó para ver si deseaban el pedido. Harry quería probar otra cosa, pero se contentó con la malteada de chocolate que pidió. Cuando notó la expresión en el otro, comentó con admiración y deseo, no que el encuestador pudiera haberlo notado estando tan ensimismado con su postre.

– Te gusta la vainilla.

-A veces. Bien. Además de escuchar el taconeo de Mcwrillers por todo el departamento ¿Qué Cosas te disgustan?

Después de la perspectiva risa, el moreno replicó.

-Ah esa es fácil. – Declaro, removiéndose del asiento. Acercándose más. Como si fueran amigos. – No me gusta que publiquen mi vida en los periódicos. No me gustan los discursos largos- Comenzó a enumerar. Draco le miro entretenido. – No me gusta que me halaguen, que haya discursos largos alagándome, también detesto los comentarios despectivos que hacen contra las personas por su pasado. - comentó serio. Y Draco sintió su corazón latir furioso. – y detesto que algunas personas me traten con cordialidad, demasiado secos y fríos para mí.

-Anotado.

-Ahora mi turno. ¿Por qué siempre me tratas con cordialidad?

Así que lo último iba para él.

-Que sensible.

-¡Eso! – Exclamó el otro casi que asustándolo. – La última vez que me respondiste como Malfoy fue en la salida pasada.

Le miro burlón. – Nunca te quejaste.

-Siempre me queje.

Derrotado, pero con un gesto presumido contestó.

– Te trato de la misma manera que trato a mis colegas y a mis clientes Potter, no entiendo por qué te quejas.

-Porque no soy tu colega o tu cliente. Te conozco desde el colegio.

-Donde nos odiamos a muerte e hicimos de todo para que al otro le fuera mal.

-Exacto- Acertó el otro con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro. – No soy un desconocido, no entiendo por qué ese trato.

-Anotado. -Comentó intentando evitar la avalancha de comentarios que el gryffindor parecía tener sobre su actitud. Además, quería controlar el ritmo de su corazón.

Era alguien para Potter.

No con cualquiera te quejas de esa manera. _Bueno,_ se dijo, _a menos que Potter sea así. La verdad no lo conozco demasiado_.

Tuvo que concentrarse de nuevo.

Las cosas estaban bien, si seguía así, podía llegar directo a casa y pajearse con la imagen de Potter sorbiendo el pitillo de la malteada.

Pero tenía un dilema: No quería que terminara. Potter le hacía ignorar todos esos pensamientos que lo acosaban desde el último año. Le hacía disfrutar, sentir.

-También anoté lo llorón.

La sonrisa de Potter era invaluable, definitivamente.

Carraspeando, preguntó – Esta viene de la sección de Witches eyes…- Introdujo jocoso. - ¿Cosas que te gustan, alegran o … encantan?

Lo divertido era que en esa sección donde trabajaban sus excompañeras, lo único que estas hacían era comentar lo que les gustaba. Así que bueno, todo el mundo mágico sabía que a Lavender le gustaban los hombres altos, pecosos, pelirrojos y valientes.

Potter se relajó en su silla, alargándose como era posible para todo ese cuerpo inmenso.

– La comida. Los dulces, mmm el chocolate. Que Molly cocine- Comenzó a enumerar. – Terminar con el caso en tiempo record, ya van tres este mes. – declaro orgulloso. – Vamos, soy un hombre de gustos simples, una buena sesión de sexo antes de dormir, y los hombres, me gustan los hombres Malfoy.

El lapicero se le cayó, y se sintió más nervioso cuando Harry dijo que lo ayudaría. ¡Merlín y la orden juntas! ¿Dónde estaba el Potter burlón? ¿Qué había pasado con las carcajadas limpias? Y ¿Por qué le confesaba aquello? Era demasiado íntimo. Ni siquiera el mundo mágico lo sabía. Y él tenía tantas preguntas.

Intentó concentrarse, pero el rubor comenzó a acudir y la actitud del moreno a tornarse más cínica.

- _Concéntrate, concéntrate. Quiere ser tu amigo, como lo sería con Longbottom, sólo eso._

Pero no se calmaba.

Era gay.

Y no era cualquier gay. No, era un gay top 10, en la escala de demasiado atractivo para mirar y tocar.

Merlín. De seguro era el activo en la relación.

La ansiedad recorrió su entrepierna, y fingió su mejor cara de indiferencia, pero sentía cosquillas en la palma en la que el otro entrego su lapicero.

\- ¿Continuamos? - Dijo con naturalidad. Acercó los codos a la mesa y le señalo con entusiasmo y confianza. –¿Qué te gusta a ti Malfoy?

El moreno parecía leerlo con claridad. - _Me gustan las pollas y que me den duro._ – Leer.

\- ¿Solo eso?

-También me gusta ganar los casos.

El otro roló los ojos, parecía enfocado en hacerle hablar. -Yo estoy siendo muy sincero Malfoy.

-Lo estoy siendo.

-Es imposible que solo te guste eso, habla.

-Solo soy un hombre de gustos simples. – Le devolvió.

Graso error.

Era posible que el moreno no se diera cuenta de su metida de pata.

-Entonces supongo que también te gusta una buena sesión de sexo antes de dormir.

Se había dado cuenta.

-A todo mundo Potter.

\- ¿Y los hombres? - Cuestionó inmerso y con esa mirada potente que lo hacía imaginar muchas cosas. - ¿Te gustan los hombres, Malfoy? - Con su postura, Draco supo que Potter parecía demasiado interesado en aquella pregunta.

Le faltaban pocas preguntas, podía salir invicto de allí. Además, Potter hacia parte de su círculo de amistades y salidas. Que supiera aquello no iba a ser el fin.

-También.

El silencio que procedió no era incómodo o pesado. Más bien parecía que el ambiente estuviera cargado de excitación. Esquivo su mirada y estuvo a punto de hacer la siguiente pregunta cuando se vio interrumpido.

-Entonces debo añadir que me gustan los chicos lindos Malfoy. -Confesó, con fuego en la mirada. – Delgados, pequeños, aunque haga excepciones. No tengo problemas con la edad, pero me gusta que sean de la misma mía. Y que sean tiernos, tanto, que me provoque encerrarlos en mi casa.

Pedía a Morgana que sus latidos no se escucharan.

Controlándose, comentó:

-Interesante Potter ¿Le escribo algo más a mi jefe? - Intervino sarcástico.

Con una sonrisa burlona, el aludido contrarrestó.

– Y me gustan dóciles. Obedientes y resistentes. Porque me gusta hacerlo duro, muy duro.

Draco estaba paralizado.

-Tu turno Malfoy.

Atinó a cerrar la boca, no sin haberle demostrado cuan afectado se encontraba por sus palabras.

Harry se sentía victorioso.

¿Cómo podía decirle esas cosas y seguir calmado?

Las palabras aún rondaban su mente.

En el mundo erótico sus gustos tenían esa definición, era un sumiso. No le gustaba que lo maltrataran, ni que intentaran dominarlo fuera de la habitación, pero en ese momento se dijo que lo aceptaría, todo, con tal de que Potter prometiera darle duro.

Sin evitarlo, se mordió el labio inferior. Era cosa de cuando se sentía acorralado, se sentía culpable o de cuando estaba demasiado excitado.

Sin darse cuenta, la mirada del héroe se oscureció.

Unos minutos pasaron inmersos en esa atmosfera tensionante. Draco intentó seguir.

\- ¿Te gusta el pastel – ¿Se interrumpió, recordando lo hilarante de la pregunta - O eres Rogers?

Harry soltó una carcajada demasiado ruidosa.

Inclusive él se contagió por su risa.

\- ¿Es enserio? Muy ingenioso Malfoy. -Le comentó con orgullo. – Me encanta el pastel, la comida. Como te dije, soy muy goloso en todos los sentidos.

Sintiendo que la situación se ponía insoportable, lo detuvo.

-Compórtate Potter.

Pero pasó algo excepcional. El héroe del mundo mágico cambió su actitud. Estaba tirando la artillería pesada. Más confiado, sensual y autoritario no podía estar.

-En realidad a mí me gusta mandar Malfoy, no que me den órdenes.

Se levantó estrepitosamente, sabiéndose completamente sonrojado.

-No juegues conmigo Potter.

-Malf…

-Escríbeme cuando quieras terminar esto.

¡Ah no!

Si creía que se iba a escapar estaba muy equivocado. Caminó hasta llegar a su lado, junto antes de la salida, y se lo llevó a rastras hasta el baño. El vigilante pensó que era un niño y que le iban a hacer algún mal así que los siguió encontrando el baño vacío.

\- ¿Eh?

Ambos sintieron el vértigo de la aparición conjunta hasta que llegaron al cuarto del moreno. Malfoy se soltó enojado, y porque no, asustado, hasta que notó el lugar.

\- ¿Qué es este lugar?... -Al observar el espacio llegó a la conclusión- ¿Qué hacemos en tu habitación?

-Vamos a hablar. -Comentó serio.

Ya no quedaba ni sombra del alegre y coqueto Harry, ahora parecía un hombre muy demandante.

No se dejó amilanar.

\- ¿En tu habitación?

-Vamos a hablar primero Malfoy.

-A la mierda Potter- Exclamó, convocando su magia para irse, pero sintió que algo lo volvía a traer. Las protecciones de la casa. Tenían que ser las mismas que las del ministerio. - ¿Qué quieres?

-Así me gusta.

El otro abrió los ojos impactado.

¿Qué estaba diciéndole? El elegido dio un paso hacia atrás para reclinarse contra el marco de la puerta.

Tenía esa actitud demandante, tan sensual y viril. ¿Ese era san Potter?

-He querido follarte desde hace mucho, y sé que no te soy indiferente. Si no es con la misma intensidad, al menos siento que te atraigo un poco.

\- ¿Me trajiste para follar? - Cuestionó incrédulo.

\- Solo si aceptas. No te maltratare, tampoco le diré nada a nadie si no quieres. Haré todo lo que te guste, y no pasaré por tus límites.

El rubio jadeo.

Frente a él se hallaba el hombre más atractivo del mundo, el héroe más importante del siglo, el sueño de toda bruja, el hombre que siempre le había mirado diferente, y ahora sabía por qué. ¿También había soñado con él? ¿Se había masturbado pensando en él?

\- ¿Solo eso?

-Me obedecerás, es todo.

Se encogió en sí mismo, caminando hacia atrás. - _No parece una broma. ¿Es enserio? Potter quiere tener sexo… Y es conmigo._ -Repaso la conversación que habían tenido. A potter le gustaba, y si eso era así, no había ningún problema. Pero lo aclaro. – Esto es solo sexo.

-Más claro no puede ser.

-Bien.

* * *

 **¡CHAN!**

Comienza lo emocionante. Lo cierto es que más adelante vienen escenas muy explicitas y dramas, si algo tiene esta historia, son dramas.

¿Algún fan de Luna?

Ya casi hace su aparición con Ginny y Neville.

¿Alguien imagina qué pasa con Dean?

¿Qué creen que va a hacer Hermione ahora? Yo dejaría a Ron, totalmente.

Recuerden, dejen **Reviews** comentando qué les ha parecido todo. **Dati y Emil K** adoro leer lo que escriben, para un escritor es gasolina pura para escribir.

En fin, nos vemos el otro sábado, un abrazo enorme

 **Namba64.**


	7. Chapter 7

¡Hola!

Llegué nuevamente con esta historia, sobre todo con algo que de verdad adoré cuando lo escribí. Ya verán lo que les digo.

Bueno, sin más, a leer.

- **Namba64.**

* * *

Dos jóvenes brujas se encontraban en el callejón Diagon comprando artículos que le faltaban a su departamento.

\- ¿Aún sigues preocupada por Hermione?

-Es extraño que haya cambiado tanto. Se ve muy bien, no lo niego, pero son muchos cambios.

-Yo creo que no son tantos. Ella sigue siendo igual para mí.

\- ¡Te fuiste casi un año! ¿Cómo va a seguir siendo igual para ti?

-El pacífico tiene unas especies muy interesantes para descubrir, ya te lo dije.

-Y si puedes estar en la playa ¿mucho mejor no? - Picó la pelirroja, saludando a unos cuantos niños que la miraban asombrados.

-No podía perder la oportunidad. Además, también estuviste en el campeonato europeo, estuviste perdida justo cuando pasaron tantas cosas.

-No fue tanto tiempo.

-No es solo el tiempo, ahora Blaise sale con otro chico, no sabemos casi nada de Theo, Hermione ha estado misteriosa últimamente y Ron ha estado más malhumorado que de costumbre. El único diferente es Harry, que parece muy contento estos días. Su amiga estaba muy amigable.

\- ¿Magia amigable? Oh…Luna, no sigas con eso, vas a asustar a la gente. -Le dijo en broma. Aceptaba a su loca amiga como era, no importaban las ocurrencias que acontecían a las tres de la mañana, mientras se despertaba por los ruidos de su amiga empacando porque "soñó que debía ir al pacífico".

La rubia le miro intensamente y Ginny intentó evadirla.

-Es solo que he estado tan ocupada con los entrenamientos y los partidos que últimamente no salgo tanto. No tengo tiempo ni siquiera para visitar a mamá. Hasta Harry ha ido a verla más veces que yo desde que llegó de Africa.

\- ¿Por qué no vas hoy? - Cuestionó, llevando a su amiga por otra tienda. Luna era alguien particular en todo el sentido de la palabra. ¿Una tienda de objetos extraños?

-Porque hoy voy a salir. ¿Recuerdas a Dylan?

-Uhm… ¿El chico que ha intentado salir contigo desde siempre?

-Sí, bueno, su amigo va a hacer una fiesta y van a estar los mejores de la temporada. No puedo perdérmelo.

Su amiga negó con la cabeza. Mientras observaba el lugar, y anotaba qué podía llevarse para su trabajo, no dejó de pensar en la vida de sus amigos. Eran jóvenes y había tanto qué ocurría. Ron y Hermione aún no terminaban juntos, Theo aún no aceptaba casarse con Blaise, Dean estaba muy raro con Pansy y ella aún estaba enamorada por su gran amigo.

-Tampoco he visto mucho a Malfoy.

-Es cierto. Oh mira ¿No se vería lindo en la entrada del apartamento?

-Por esta vez lo admito.

-Trabaja demasiado, creo que deberíamos hacer algo para que no trabaje tanto.

-Es Malfoy, lo dudo. -Increpó la otra, tomando un artículo de apariencia extraña. Luna era única.

-Deberíamos hacer algo para reunirnos.

-Tu, deja de tener ideas locas y oh, allí está Neville.

La pelirroja fue corriendo a saludar a su amigo. El herbologo había cambiado mucho con el pasar del tiempo. No era un bombón como Blaise o Draco, pero era muy lindo.

-Ginny ¿Cómo estás? Hace mucho no te veo.

-Yo tengo una excusa- Se defendió mirándolo con suspicacia. -¿Por qué no te he visto últimamente?

-He tenido mucho trabajo con una boticaria con la que estoy trabajando.

-Ya veo. -Comentó sin creerle. Neville parecía extraño.

-Y ¿Estás sola?

-Nop, Luna está por … ¿Dónde se metió?

-Oh…creo que deberías buscarla. Sabes que todo esto es mágico, puede que comience alguna profesía o algo por estilo. -Comentó algo apurado.

Ginny asintió y fue a buscar a su amiga, algo definitivamente no estaba bien.

….

Theo caminaba por las calles de Nueva York intranquilo. Había viajado para cerrar un negocio con unos muggles, cortesía del departamento de relaciones muggles, y se sentía perdido, completamente perdido.

Blaise mantenía ocupado la mitad del tiempo, y cuando no era así, salía con Lorenzo para mostrarle la ciudad. ¿Qué el tipo no podía salir solo?

Ridículo.

Además, estaba el hecho de que su padre estaba exigiéndole nuevamente contraer matrimonio, diciéndole que los días de parranda habían terminado. No le interesaba casarse, ni mucho menos con una mujer. Pero sabía que su padre le quitaría todo el apoyo económico que necesitaba para construir su propia empresa.

¿Le habían preguntado a él lo que quería?

Pero no podía abandonar a su madre.

Ni siquiera Pansy salía con él por esos días. Y Draco estaba algo depresivo y estresado con la cantidad de trabajo que tenía, que molestarlo era imprudente: Podía explotar en cualquier momento.

En conclusión, se sentía solo.

-Hola guapo. ¿Estás solo?

-Aparentemente sí. -Le contestó al pelinegro que se le acercó en el bar. Era alto, quizá demasiado, pero era lindo.

-Uh… ¿Problemas en el paraíso?

Rio con algo de cinismo y se bebió su vaso.

\- ¿Cuál paraíso?

-Ummm un chico amargado, está bien. Miremos- Sentenció, sentándose a su lado. Había entrado a un bar cualquiera, así que no estaba acostumbrado ni al lugar, ni a que se le arrimaran para hablarle. Lo suyo eran fiestas a lo grande, con personas con demasiado dinero como para preocuparse por el futuro, con muchas drogas, y con muchos conocidos a su lado. Pero ahora estaba solo. -Vistes muy bien, y no lo digo porque sea gay, pero es obvio. Eres atractivo, alto, y esos ojos. Si no eres modelo debes tener un trabajo, y como no tienes una cara tan larga ni has dejado tu corbata de lado- señala su corbata de diseñador. -Estoy seguro de que no tienes problemas en el trabajo.

-Un buen analista.

-Lo sé.

Para el momento que se dio cuenta, llevaban cerca de una hora hablando.

-Así que, ¿Por qué estás amargado? Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

-Puedes cambiar tu idea de mí.

Intentó sonar sensual, pero con mucho licor encima, quizá no sonaba como lo imaginaba.

-Espera ¿Qué? Desde un primer momento diste la impresión de que no querías nada hoy.

Theo no esperaba eso.

\- ¿Por qué seguiste hablándome? Te acercaste a mí, y fuiste bastante directo. No es que me queje- Se corrigió, no quería incomodar. – Solo que es extraño.

-Eres interesante, pero tienes demasiados problemas cariño. Además tengo novio. -El pelicastaño se alivió con eso. -Solo que estamos peleando y quise beber algo antes de dormir. No te preocupes de tu imagen, cuentamelo todo.

-Prepárate para una historia aburrida.

Así comenzó a relatarle su historia, todo lo que le aquejaba. Al menos por esa noche no estaba tan solo.

…

La situación estaba dicha.

El moreno no cabía en sí.

Fue hacia él y caminó con él hacia atrás, ambos midiéndose. -Te ves muy bien así, pero me haces sentir mal. Como si le hiciera algo a un niño. Eso no está bien.

Sin prisa lo tomó de la cintura y lo atrajo a él. El Slytherin había sido el más alto en el pasado, pero ahora le igualaba. Sin perder minuto, atrajo su boca y mordió suavemente el labio inferior. Luego lo lamio, probando el dulce de la vainilla. Gimió fuerte. La idea de los caramelos caló fuerte, sobretodo, por el sabor a vainilla.

Sin controlarse arremetió con fuerza. Lo tomó de la cabeza e introdujo su lengua aprovechando el jadeo que soltó el abogado.

Draco se sentía mareado, inundado por los sentidos. Se soltaban, y nuevamente Harry arremetía con fuerza, con potencia y hambre hasta que el rubio sintió sangre en su boca. Se soltaron lentamente, sin alejarse mucho: frente a frente. - Lo siento. No me medí- Repuso recuperando aire. -Eres delicioso.

-Uhm…

-No creo que haya problema si te quito esto. Lo que hay debajo me gusta más. – En las nubes, sus ojos grises notaron el camino sensual que tomaban las manos de su ex archienemigo. Lentamente fue subiéndole el suéter, soltando sonidos de aprobación. -Definitivamente un buen suéter.

Un blanco y bien definido torso se mostraba ante él. Se deleitó con la imagen hasta que llegó a las cicatrices. – Nunca pedí el perdón suficiente con esto. – Acarició cada una.

Eso le hizo reaccionar:

-Éramos niños.

-Te lo voy a compensar. – musitó en voz grave. Se agacho y deposito besos en cada marca, y sus manos abrazaron su espalda, acariciando y rasguñando sin igual.

Los labios húmedos del auror se pasearon por dos tetillas erizadas. Exhalo, sintiendo como su amante comenzaba a temblar. Paso una lengua por cada uno, y se metió a la boca uno, mientras atraía su mano al frente para atender al otro pellizcándolo suavemente. -Uhm- Soltó, sintiendo como besaban su pezón de la misma manera que lo habían hecho con su boca. Sentía que necesitaba tocarse.

-No te tocarás- Declaro fuerte y autoritario. Contuvo un sollozo porque no iba a rogar, no ahora al menos. Harry parecía haber encontrado sus dulces favoritos, pues degustó y degustó cada uno de ellos.

-Parece que te gusta.

-Mhm..

-Y quiero devorarlos por completo, pero tendré tiempo después- Repuso con voz ronca. El rubio no se había dado cuenta de que tenía los ojos cerrados hasta que sintió que tenía que ver lo que esas manos gloriosas estaban haciendo.

Luego de un apretón a su trasero, el moreno alcanzó los pantalones, abriendo el botón y bajando el cierre en un sonido bastante erótico. Lo miro, retándolo para que detuviera lo que iba a hacer. No vio nada más que lujuria así que bajó un poco pantalón, revelando unos apretados y húmedos boxers grises, y unas piernas delgadas y tonificadas. Harry gimió. -Eres precioso.

Potter era un hablador, pero sus palabras le gustaban.

El Gryffindor disfruto de la visión, hasta que recayó en que todo eso era suyo. Con una sonrisa codiciosa lo empujó con algo de fuerza hacia atrás. El abogado soltó un quejido cuando cayó contra la cama. Se apoyó en sus codos para ver a un depredador quitarle los pantalones por completo y abrirle las piernas.

El aire liberador hizo que soltara otro gemido y que su polla brincara. – Estaba muy apretado, todavía sigue apretado. Creo que lo voy a ayudar.

Sus susurros se escucharon por toda la habitación. Aprovecho, y pasó sus gruesas y callosas manos por las elegantes piernas, notando lo suave que era su piel.

Harry lo miraba allí, estaba concentrado en el pedazo de carne escondido. Finalmente, sus manos treparon hasta el bóxer, el cual bajo pausadamente. Estaba inclinado hacia adelante, y se inclinó más para oler la intimidad de ese lugar. - ¿Ya estás mojado? Pero no he jugado lo suficiente.

Se mordía los labios para no emitir más sonido. Esa era la situación más erótica que había vivido, ni siquiera Zack con sus juguetes lo ponían así.

Bajo por completo la prenda, y cuando se vio desnudo, el mismo se sonrojo. Harry, por el contrario, parecía querer saltarle en cualquier momento. – Tan rosada y bonita. No me esperaba menos de ti. - Volvió su mirada, encontrándose con los ojos esmeralda. -Te la voy a chupar toda.

Sollozo, consciente de la necesidad que tenía.

Su pene se alzaba orgulloso, largo y delgado. Harry se arrodillo, y nuevamente se acercó, exhalando sobre el miembro, del cual caída un líquido que se encargaría de chupar. Tomó al hombre de las caderas, dejándole gruesas marcas que se mostrarían en unas horas, y lo acercó a su boca. Lo tomó con la mano derecha, embadurnándolo con su propio fluido. Perdido con el olor a almizcle y glotón como era, se lo engullo con propiedad, sacándolo segundos después.

Draco apretaba las sábanas, preso del mayor placer. Harry estaba dándole lengüetazos, jugando con él, tocándolo, conociéndolo. -Pott..er

-Di mi nombre Malfoy. -Exclamó ronco del deseo, sacando el pene de su boca. – Te vas a venir diciendo mi nombre.

-Ha..Harry- Obedeció. Estaba hecho un manojo de sensaciones y nervios. La boca había comenzado a engullírselo con gula, toqueteando sus testículos, esparciéndose inclusive hasta la pequeña rejilla que era su ano. Cuando lo acarició, sintió leves temblores en todo su cuerpo. – Gime, gime Draco. Demuéstrame que te gusta. – Y se lo engullo de nuevo. El ritmo establecido era lento pero profundo, y pese a que no se había tocado, Harry sentía que estaba a mil.

Tomo el pene con su mano y lo masturbo mientras le daba lengüetazos. Luego alzo la vista para contemplar su obra: Un Draco Malfoy, sin fría cordialidad y sin su continua máscara de hielo, estaba temblando y gimiendo como una perra bajo su mando. -Eres delicioso. – Entonces comenzó a mamar más rápido, soltando sonidos de succión que eran la música perfecta para el momento. Se acomodó más encima de él y bajó completamente hasta que su boca toco su base. Hizo lo mismo tres veces más cuando sintió chorros contra su garganta. Soltó un gruñido y se lo trago todo, succionando más el miembro hasta que quedo flácido en su boca. Él mismo se limpió la boca con la mano, lamiéndola entera.

Definitivamente no eran caramelos.

La antes pálida piel del Slytherin estaba roja y sudorosa. Su respiración era errática y su cuerpo parecía temblar hasta llegar a las convulsiones. Lo vería llegar algún día, estaba seguro de que su cara sería la definición del porno.

Esa visión era la que usaría después, en sus pajas mañaneras.

No soportándolo, murmuro un hechizo que movió con rapidez el cuerpo delgado de la cama, desplazándolo hasta la cabecera de la cama donde sus manos fueron atadas. Amarrado como estaba, miro sorprendido como el otro se quitaba su ropa. Estaba seducido por el espectáculo, ese hombre era glorioso.

Quería tocarlo, lamerlo, morderlo. -Harry. – Hablo, pero una mirada ruda basto para que se callara.

Merlín, sintió un jalón en su polla.

-Hoy te quiero quieto. -Comenzó a quitarse los pantalones tirándolos sin cuidado. De la misma manera que lo hizo con sus gafas. - ¿Te gusta el show? Es solo para ti.

Cuando se bajó los boxers, Draco trago duro. Estaba seguro de haber escuchado a Blaise decir que penes tan grandes ya eran otra cosa. Y estaba seguro. Gimió desesperado, buscándolo sentir adentro. Era grande, grueso y oscuro. - ¿Lo quieres? Entonces gime, gime como puta.

Draco se mordió los labios para no obedecer.

Harry admiro el cuerpo debajo suyo, comparado con el suyo era pequeño, demasiado seductor, demasiado tentador. Se subió a la cama de rodillas y comenzó a caminar hasta llegar cara a cara. Volvió a morder sus labios, y luego le dio un beso devorador. -Se siente bien, si…- Su pene comenzó a frotarse con el del otro, y antes de establecer un ritmo continuo, se levantó y siguió acercándole hasta que su pene quedo en la cara del Slytherin. -Chúpalo.

No lo dejo hablar, se la metió toda, produciendo que se ahogara un poco. Lo volvió a sacar y cogiéndose de la cabecera, comenzó a follar su boca, exorbitado por el calor y la humedad que le brindaba. -Ah sí..Si…Así...- Retiraba su miembro cuando lo sentía ahogarse, y luego volvía a metérselo hasta llegar a su garganta. Sentía que iba a explotar, pero se detuvo, escuchando un quejido de su parte.

Se levantó y salió de la cama. Fue hacia su nochero y tomo un tarro para coger la espesa y viscosa vaselina. – No he podido aguantar. Y si sigo así, podría tomarte y lastimarte. Y no queremos eso- Hablo pausado, mirándolo de vez en vez.

- _Sí, sí quiero, lo quiero así._ -Pero no se lo diría. Aún no tenían la confianza, aunque estuviera desnudo a su disposición. Cerro los ojos por la expectativa, y los sintió de nuevo en la cama. Rozo suavemente su entrada, y se vio a si mismo soltando jadeos. -Vamos a comenzar. -Metió un dedo que le supo a gloria. El movimiento era de atrás hacia adelante, y al ver que no había resistencia, metió otro dedo. Draco sollozo y comenzó a moverse a la par que los dedos, enterrándose el mismo, sintiendo el movimiento de tijeras, Draco sollozó. La visión del ano de Draco devorándose sus dedos fue demasiada, como para quitar sus dedos de una vez, y seguir embadurnando su pene, pues la saliva se había enfriado.

Draco gimió por la ausencia y Harry decidió darle lo que pedía. Metió la mitad de su miembro en una estocada, haciéndolo gritar de dolor y placer. Lo tomó de las piernas fuertemente, moviendo su pene en su interior para que se adaptara a su tamaño. -Uhmm- Murmuraba sintiendo las paredes apretarle con parsimonia. Después de unos momentos, nuevamente vio como Draco movía su cuerpo para recibirlo entero, estaba más relajado así que lo metió todo.

Soltó un gruñido y mordió su boca, jugando con su lengua con avidez. Ambos estaban sudando, agitados, y Harry se salió para volver a meterse. Entraba y salía, lo penetraba con fuerza y lo miraba con enojo, con ira, con pasión, con todo lo vivo; con urgencia pese a que el movimiento era lento. Tan enloquecedor. Su mirada bajo de aquel rostro lleno de placer hasta las tetillas que volvió a torturar.

Impulsado por los sonidos, aun sin creer que por fin estaba dentro del abogado, se movió con más fuerza y rapidez. -Te…Gusta… ¿Ah? ...Pequeña…Puta…- Adentro afuera, más profundo, más rápido. Tocó el punto en el que el hombre debajo suyo gritó con fuerza, y siguió tocándolo. - Grita mi nombre… ¡Grítalo!

-Harry…Harry...-Repitió como mantra, sintiendo que sus muñecas, fuertemente atadas, se movían contra las ataduras ante cada movimiento del otro. Harry hizo movimientos en círculo, luego más profundo, y siguió tocando ese punto en el rubio. Ambos comenzaron a murmurar incoherencias hasta que llegaron al punto de no retorno. Draco sentía la conocida sensación en su vientre; así que gritó y gritó el nombre de su amante cuando sintió el orgasmo, eyaculando en el torso del auror.

Harry sintió como era apretado deliciosamente y embistió con más fuerza. Quería lastimarlo, hundirse en él. Siguió así hasta que sintió su propio orgasmo llegándole con fuerza, haciéndolo gritar el nombre del abogado.

Siguió embistiéndolo aun cuando había eyaculado todo. Despacio, tocó su frente con la otra, mirando los ojos de acero llenos de placer. Se besaron despacio, con fuerza, como si hubiera enojo todavía.

\- ¿Te lastime? ¿Hice algo que no te gustara? Puedo cambiarlo- Fueron las palabras, expresadas en un tono amable, las que hicieron que volteara a verlo.

-Estoy bien, y eso estuvo …muy bien.

Se quedaron recostados hasta que Harry sintió que necesitaba estar dentro suyo de nuevo. Es decir, no podía estar desperdiciando el tiempo con el que había fantaseado tanto. -Segundo round.

Con un hechizo los limpió, y Draco quedó boca abajo con otro. Su rostro contra su almohada. -Levántate un poco.

Acató la orden y debajo de su abdomen se ubicaron dos almohadas. Se acomodó lo mejor posible, moviendo su trasero para provocarlo. Manos toscas pasaron desde sus piernas hasta sus glúteos. Sentía su rostro cerca, así que siguió contoneándose en una actitud impropia.

Era extraño, pero se estaba sintiendo libre de hacer lo que quería.

Harry gruñó, viendo ese par de nalgas moverse para él. Con una mano lo nalgueó fuertemente, arrancándole un jadeo de dolor. - Bendito Merlín- susurró, anonadado por ver cumplidos sus pervertidos sueños. -Vaya egoísta. Te las guardaste para ti solo. Eso merece un castigo. – Dijo perdido en la lujuria. Con sus fuertes manos golpeo sus nalgas hasta que estas estuvieron rojas como dos manzanas bien redondas y suaves. Mordió su redondez, lamio y mordió todo lo que pudo hasta que llegó al lugar donde quería volver a estar.

-Muévete. Contonearte como ahora. Quiero verlas moverse.

Draco, aún con el dolor recorriendo sus muslos, cumplió las ordenes. Harry admiro su cuerpo y paso sus manos por su espalda, y su boca por su columna. Le lleno de besos y mordiscos. Notó su cintura. algo pequeña para ser de un hombre - _Quizá es por lo delgado. -_ Debía hacerlo comer más, era su promesa de ahora en adelante.

Concentrándose en el delicioso cuerpo debajo suyo, pasó sus manos por la parte baja de la espalda, donde comenzaba el glorioso culo de su amante. Amaso y jugo con esas redondas descaradas. Ambos jadeaban, Draco soltaba improperios, queriendo obligarle a que fuera rápido, que lo tomara. Y Harry aceptó. Escupió sobre su hendidura, mandándole descargas eléctricas al hombre; y comenzó a lamerlo largo y tendido. Chupo, e hizo el beso negro, penetrándolo con su lengua.

-Más…

-Dime que lo quieres- Respondió una voz gruesa.

-Lo…Lo quiero…

\- ¿Aquí? - Interrogó luego de una lamida. Se retorció en respuesta. El moreno no aguantó, sin aviso alguno lo penetro rudamente y su mano fue directo hacia el sedoso y bien cuidado cabello para jalarlo.

-¡AH!- A pesar del grito inicial, el moreno siguió empujando con fuerza.

-Más…Más…

-Claro que quieres más, eres una puta golosa.

Le dio lo que quería.

Abrió sus piernas para él, y lo penetro más profundo gracias a la posición. Mientras lo embestía, se encargaba de morderlo, de lamer su espalda, de besarlo con desesperación y rudeza. Lo soltó, e inmediatamente se agarró de sus nalgas para equilibrarse. Comenzó a dar estocadas profundas, crueles y placenteras.

El abogado sentía que lo estaban partiendo a la mitad. Intentó masturbarse con la cama, cuando el otro agarró su miembro y comenzó a bombearlo a la par de sus embestidas. Ni siquiera supo que llegaba cuando vio todo blanco e inclinó su espalda hacia atrás.

Cayó como peso muerto sobre el colchón. Sabiendo que Potter no aguantaría, uso un truco que le había enseñado un viejo amigo. El moreno no lo vio venir, había planeado quedarse más en ese lindo hueco, pero cuando sintió su miembro ser apretado, no pudo más.

Podía sentirlo escurrirlo dentro suyo. Harry había terminado dos veces en su interior. Lo sintió caer contra su espalda, y luego cosquillas en sus muñecas. Divisó que estaban sueltas. – Tengo una pomada para eso…También para aquí atrás si quieres- Le informó con voz áspera.

-Mhmm...Puedes ponérmela después.

Harry se movió hacia un lado porque era consciente de su pesadez. El abogado aun respiraba con dificultad. – Tienes una piel lechosa Malfoy.

-Ah… ¿Volvimos a Malfoy? Te viniste usando mi nombre.

-Más veces de las que voy a admitir.

El otro movió su rostro para verlo. Estaba cansado y somnoliento, pero podía soportar otro raund más. – Te has pajeado mucho con mi imagen ¿cierto?

-Y ahora tengo más.

-Oh…Eso es tan sucio.

\- ¿Más sucio que esto? - Le cuestiona, señalándole su ano. Malfoy se pone rojo como la grana en una rapidez increíble. Su semen sigue allí, saliendo y chorreándose por toda la cama.

Entonces Harry lo capta. - ¿Te gusta? ¿Sí?

\- ¿Por qué pareces feliz tan de repente?

-Porque es algo que quiero seguir haciendo.

Draco ya no puede contenerse y voltea la mirada. Su contraparte ríe a carcajada limpia por su acción. – Vamos, que hemos hecho algo peor.

Al momento de volver de su clímax, Draco nota que no le incomoda el estar con Harry. ¿Potter siempre había sido tan divertido? Sus charlas le hacen sentir diferente, quiere preguntar más, escuchar esa voz ronca, saber más.

-Te has callado de repente.

El otro medio murmuró y tartamudeó antes de hablarle propiamente, mirándolo con cierto temor. - ¿Podemos repetir?

Sintió electricidad nuevamente. ¿De nuevo? ¿Qué Potter no se cansaba? - Que sea suave.

Potter parecía un niño en una dulcería.

* * *

¿Qué tal?

Como les comenté, las cosas se pusieron algo maduras por acá. Va a haber mucho más de esto, porque ya vieron, esos dos son insaciables.

¡Hay tantas cosas de este capítulo!

Debo decirles que me gusta mucho Luna, más bien su forma de pensar que de actuar, y adoro a Ginny, sobre todo cuando la describen con tanta actitud. Aquí vamos a ver un poco más de eso. ¿Vieron que apareció Neville? Cosita linda y bien hecha.

En fin, nos vemos el otro sábado, tarde pero cumplida.

- **Namba64.**


	8. Chapter 8

¡ **Hola a todos**!

Espero que hayan tenido una buena semana, y si no fue así, entonces que estos dos días sean tremendamente buenos. Recuerden que los personajes de HP no son míos, y que solo lo es la historia y personajes inscritos de más.

Este capítulo me pareció bastante tierno, espero que les guste.

A leer

- **Namba64**

* * *

Nevile caminó por el pasillo de Hogwarts, había terminado la jornada.

-Buenos días profesor Longbottom- Le saludaron un grupo de hufflepuff de tercer año. Los saludó devuelta, recordándoles los deberes, obteniendo la típica respuesta de los adolescentes.

Qué nostalgia le daba volver a ese lugar.

Estaba trabajando como profesor suplente debido a que la profesora de herbología estaba en su último mes de embarazo. Aun así, había conectado de inmediato con los estudiantes y la flexibilidad de los horarios le permitían seguir trabajando en la boticaria.

Llevaba un mes trabajando de esa manera, ese mismo día iba a descansar antes de su última clase cuando recibe una llamada.

- _Hola viejo ¿Cómo estás?_

Torció por un pasillo para llegar a su propia habitación.

- _Bien Ron ¿Cómo va todo por allá? Ya vi que Ginny volvió del campeonato._

 _-Sí, se está quedando conmigo por ahora. Pero bueno, te llamaba porque necesitamos que nos ayudes en una misión._

Neville se extrañó. _\- ¿No tienen sus propios herbologos en el ministerio?_

 _-Son un asco. Ñoños, aburridos, exigentes. Además, están del lado del escuadrón de Rodríguez._

 _\- ¿Esto tiene que ver con esa tonta competencia de aurores?_

 _-No es tonta, y en serio, esos herbologos van a volverlo todo mucho más lento. Vamos, si trabajas con nosotros puedes trabajar permanentemente en la academia._

 _-Merlín no lo quiera. Te ayudaré, pero no me metas en esas competencias._

 _-Qué dices. Pero bueno, nos vemos la próxima semana._

 _-Llámame._

Con eso colgó.

Solo esperaba no encontrarse con Luna o con Ginny por algún lugar, prefería mantenerse lo más alejado posible.

….

Hacía algo de calor, pero no del tipo asfixiante, sino de otro mucho más confortante.

Cuando se despertó, tuvo que ubicarse primero porque la respiración que sentía sobre su nuca y un brazo pesado en su cintura podía ser algo perturbador.

Después del estupor común que llegaba cuando te dabas cuenta que habías follado con el héroe del mundo mágico, el hombre más atractivo y viril de la historia, que además había sido tu enemigo acérrimo cuando estaban en el colegio, y que además era un gay bastante activo, te calmabas.

Intentó moverse, pero el brazo no lo dejó en ningún momento, bastante firme y pesado.

Tuvo que enfocarse en otra cosa. Miro el lugar, una habitación grande, con una cama inmensa, y bastante cara por la suavidad que podía sentir debajo de su cuerpo, y posters que sabía, eran de su adolescencia. Nocheros que tenían algunos libros sobre ellos. Siguió mirando todo el amplio lugar, notando lo simple, pero a la vez, cálido que era.

Nunca se imaginó teniendo sexo con Potter en su mismo cuarto. Bueno, nunca pensó que sería real en primer lugar, pero ya que lo era, eso le daba otra luz. Las personas no llevaban a alguien común a la casa, mucho menos al propio cuarto, y qué decir de hacerlo casi por la fuerza. Tuvo que controlarse, era bastante temprano por lo que notaba, y como era muy posible que aquello no volviera a repetirse, decidió disfrutarlo hasta el final.

Cuando volvió a despertar, se encontraba solo.

Y esta vez fue peor, porque sin el sueño encima, pudo sentir el familiar dolor en su cuerpo triplicado a mil. – Joder Potter, eres una bestia. -Gritó, intentando incorporarse, pero un aguijón de dolor lo traspasó. Él solo necesitaba una pomada generalmente, y ahora una poción porque el jodido elegido era demasiado animal.

Observo nuevamente el lugar con una luz diferente. Ropa tirada por doquier (al menos no eran sus trajes), dibujos infantiles al lado de los posters, y libros en el nochero. Se aventuró a ver que había uno que iba por la mitad, al menos eso podían compartir. Un momento ¿Compartir? Parecía una mujer pensando que se casaría después de la primera follada.

-Hey te escuche. - Dijo un desarreglado mago entrando por la puerta con dos bandejas repletas de comida. Y cuando Draco decía repleta, era enserio.

El aludido notó la mirada y se justificó:

-Necesitas recuperar energía. Además, no comes muy bien.

-Me alimento bien Potter. – Se defendió.

Simplemente que la comía le servía para vivir, y comía lo necesario, era todo.

-Pues conmigo vas a comer más que bien. – Fue la aclaración, algo ruda, del azabache. El otro levantó una ceja, aun sin decidir si le molestaba o no aquella actitud. Se sentó a su lado, tomando las bandejas en la que había cereal, jugo, té, café, tostadas, omelette, pan, salchichas, panqueques y … ¿Era eso un sándwich?

-Potter comes demasiado. No entiendo como no estás inflado en estos momentos.

-Lo bueno de ser auror.

Cuando lo vio comer, intentó hacerlo, pero al sentarle se recostó otra vez. Harry entendió y movió las bandejas, levantándose después para ir por la pomada y unas cremas al baño. -Voltéate. - Ordeno. Le quitó las sábanas y vio las lindas mejillas rojas después de su maltrato en la noche. Aplicó una crema muggle para las marcas y el dolor que debía sentir por las palmadas. Luego untó su mano y paso la pomada por su ano con suavidad. Después de unos segundos, el atendido tuvo que decirle que se moviera.

– No me vas a follar Potter, aplícala bien.

El otro asintió con una sonrisilla. Se le hacía tan llamativo ese hueco. Quizá solo era por el dueño de este.

\- ¿Me dejaras volver a estar aquí? - Potter sí que sabía cómo encender momentos. – No por ahora, claro- Reconoció. Le miró mal y fingió pensárselo.

– Veremos cómo está este desayuno.

Comenzaron hablando de esa pomada, que se la había regalado Neville después de que una vez había dejado casi incapacitado a un tipo. El heredero Malfoy intentaba no reírse mucho, porque Harry parecía muy arrepentido y culpable, pero sabía que eso mismo podía pasarle a él. Y entonces Potter comentó que casi tuvo que hacerle usar silla de ruedas.

-Merlín, lo entiendo. Eres un animal Potter. -Exclamó sonrojado por lo que significada, sonrojando al otro también.

\- ¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy?

-Visitaré a mi madre para cenar.

-Entonces ¿la mañana y la tarde Libre?

El rubio presentía lo que el otro estaba pensando. El otro lo vio y, moviendo sus manos y su cara en señal negativa, procedió a explicarle, aún con las mejillas rojas: - Los Weasley estaban planeando un partido de Quidditch en la tarde y prometí ir.

-Bien, pues puedes ir.

La decepción marcó su rostro. - ¿No quieres venir?

\- Te invitaron a ti.

-Bueno- Comenzó explicándole. -Ahora llamó Gin para recordarme la reunión y yo le pregunté si te podía llevar. – continúo. – Y dijo que no había problema. Tú lo sabes, eres bienvenido para la familia.

Su mirada fue suficiente para que el otro captará. Aquellos ojos grises podían decir muchas cosas si se lo proponía.

No quería amargar el momento, pero…- ¿Temes que te digan algo cruel? ¿Qué te recriminen?

-Si mal no recuerdo, por mi causa casi matan a uno de ellos y el mayor aún tiene cicatrices de su encuentro con Greybarg.

\- ¡No era tu causa! Tu causa era la misma que la de ellos.

Dejó el café de lado. Aquello iba a ser complejo.

– Aun recuerdo la mirada de la comadreja los primeros años. -Continúo, y le miró directo. -No es solo que crean que soy una escoria, no. Es el hecho de que se crean en la autoridad de decirme la escoria que soy y lo que merezco.

-Ron nunca…

-Nunca lo dijo, pero hay cosas que puedes decir sin hablar Potter.

El azabache agacho la mirada.

Él había discutido muchas veces con Ron por su comportamiento años atrás. Demasiadas para ser exactos, y no fue hasta que Hermione se metió que logró que cambiara un poco.

Sabía que no lo admitiría, pero a Ron le caía bien Malfoy: Era directo, no era cruel y explicaba las cosas bien cuando se reunían y Hermione hablaba de algún caso. Inclusive le había explicado personalmente un caso al pelirrojo cuando este no había entendido.

\- ¿A qué horas tienes que ir?

-A las dos. Bueno, a la una era el almuerzo y a las dos el partido.

-Mhm. Después de que me des la poción para caminar- Dijo sin tapujos. – Podríamos ir a cine. Hay una película que he querido ver desde la semana pasada pero no he tenido tiempo.

\- ¿Te gusta el cine? - Cuestionó impactado de que le gustara algo muggle. Después de todo, muchos en el mundo mágico aún seguían sin aceptar del todo el mundo muggle. Ni qué decir de los magos sangre pura.

-Me gusta todo lo artístico Potter, y si es muggle o no, no me interesa.

Una mueca bobalicona era lo que mostraba ahora el auror.

-Entonces terminaremos esto. Si Malfoy, vamos a comernos todo esto. Y te doy la poción y nos vamos.

-Pero iré a mi casa por algo de ropa.

El elegido supo que no era la primera vez que el Slytherin iba a cine. Más que familiarizado, parecía dueño del lugar. Llegaron a las diez porque el abogado se demoró en su casa, por lo que el goloso pidió unas palomitas gigantes, perros calientes, gaseosa, chocolate, burritos y tacos.

Draco ya no pudo reprochárselo porque, además, dada su reciente actividad sexual, aún tenía hambre.

\- ¿Zombis?

-La mejor creación que alguien pudo inventar.

Malfoy era un aficionado a los zombis, pensó el mago. Train to busan había resultado una maravillosa película que ahora se posicionaba como la película favorita del rubio y también, algo que dio rienda suelta al generalmente callado y aislado abogado.

Pero, además, se le debía dar un plus a la película por la proximidad que les permitió. Draco disfruto porque Potter era bastante singular: Le hablaba a punta de murmullos, mantenía todo el tiempo alimentándolo, inclusive le hizo comerse unos tacos el solo. Además de la increíble necesidad de juntar sus cuerpos todo el tiempo. O quizá era que no podía manejar ese cuerpo tan grande, no lo sabía, pero el tiempo se les fue volando.

-Son las doce ¿No deberías ir a la madriguera?

Acababan de salir de los cines y estaban por un centro comercial. Sintió de repente un aura llegarle a su lado y se volteó para mirarlo anonadado. - ¿Aquí?

-Hay baños allá. Y es solo una paja, lo prometo.

No era un secreto que los magos poderosos podían hacerle sentir su magia a otros magos. Por eso, sentir la excitación en la poderosa aura del auror, fue suficiente. Se dejó llevar a un baño limpio y con buen olor. Luego lo metieron en un cubículo y habiendo lanzado los hechizos adecuados para que no les vieran ni escucharan, sintió como le bajaban los pantalones.

-Estoy a mil.

-Puedo verlo- Le respondió al auror, quien estaba "devuelta en la dulcería".

Potter se quitó su pantalón después de haber acariciado con suavidad el pene y los testículos de su amante. Draco aún no asimilaba que esa cosa tan grande hubiera estado dentro de él. – Espero que puedas sentirlo- dijo entrecortado. Potter era demasiado caliente, y definitivamente le gustaba besarlo, así que lo miró y lo beso sensualmente. El moreno no pudo contenerse luego de eso, y acercó ambas erecciones. Draco se erizo al sentirlo inmenso sobre el suyo.

-Desde que entramos al cine quería hacer esto. Y no sabes- Beso su quijada. -Cuanto me controle en ese lugar. - Otro beso por su cuello.

Draco sabía que lo estaban atendiendo, quizá consintiendo mucho. Cuando sintió ambas erecciones húmedas, se entregó por completo. Acogió la oscura polla y comenzó a bombearla al mismo ritmo que masturbaban la suya.

El momento era erótico: Ver a Potter sudar, besándolo en todo el rostro, mordiéndolo y lamiéndolo era algo que no quería perderse nunca.

Terminaron en la mano del otro.

La visión de un Harry Potter, desnudo de cadera para abajo, lamiendo su corrida fue más de lo que pensó ver algún día. Era su semen, de seguro no sabría bien. Agotado, dejó caer su cabeza hacia la puerta golpeándose. -Ahh

Pese al cansancio, Harry envolvió su cabeza con cuidado y beso la parte lastimada. – Fue duro.

-Fue tu culpa. - Musitó, sintiendo su corazón cálido por el contacto. Nadie le había dicho lo enternecedor y cuidadoso que era el auror, casi sentía que era mentira. – Lamiste mi semen.

-Y créeme que quiero más, pero tengo un compromiso. Sino- Atajó, tomándolo del mentón para que lo mirara. – Estaría contigo todo el día, cumpliendo todas nuestras fantasías.

\- ¿Tienes muchas?

El otro, con una mirada lujuriosa, tomó sus nalgas, las adoradas nalgas, y las apretó. – Y las vamos a cumplir todas.

\- ¿Es una orden?

Una mirada bastó para saberlo. Nuevamente se dejó atender cuando Harry realizó el hechizo de limpieza, y con toda la suavidad del mundo, le subía los boxers y los pantalones para después hacer lo mismo.

Era ridículo que se fueran del baño, así que hicieron una aparición hasta la casa de Harry desde cubículo. -Mañana voy a cuidar a Ted, mi ahijado, así que no podré visitarte.

-Eres alguien muy intenso Potter. Y lo digo en todos los sentidos -Espetó como si nada, sentándose en el sofá de la cálida sala.

No era como su mansión, pero era acogedora.

-Ese es tu problema Malfoy, no el mío.

-No veo porqué sea mi problema.

-Prometiste que ibas a tener más sexo conmigo y eso viene en el paquete.

Sonriendo con su propio sello Malfoy, se levantó para despedirse. El otro le retuvo más de lo necesario con un tranquilo y dulce beso. Cuando se miraron a los ojos, supieron que había incertidumbre. ¿Duraría? ¿Serían compatibles? ¿Habría algo más?

….

-Harry cariño, bienvenido- Saludó la regordeta matriarca de la familia con un delantal puesto. Se había aparecido en la sala y la mujer lo había recibido. - ¿Eh? ¿No venías con Malfoy?

-Tenía el día reservado para su madre. -Se excusó, notando que los gemelos y los demás bajaban al notar que el almuerzo estaba listo. Estaban todos, inclusive Bill y su esposa. Los saludos y burlas comenzaron, y se sintió como en casa, como en familia.

-Todos ustedes deberían ser como el señor Malfoy- Declaró la jovial mujer durante la cena. Todos le miraron expectantes. – Reservando un día solo para su madre, que buen hijo.

Las quejas comenzaron.

Al menos había conseguido que Molly apreciara más a su amante.

Se sorprendió pensando en Draco como su amante. Eso era lo que quería. Ahora que por fin había podido acercársele no iba a dejarlo ir.

-Buena esa soplón- Se quejó Ginny, siendo secundada por Ron.

-Creo que Draco se va a volver el hijo favorito de Molly- comentó Hermione jocosa, luego de irse a hablar con Percy, siendo vigilada muy de cerca por Ron. La morena también era de la familia, después de todo.

Cuando terminaron la deliciosa e interminable comida, como a cierto goloso le gustaba, se reunieron en la sala para tomar el postre y té. Se hicieron grupos, todos hablando entre todos.

A Harry le tocó Ginny, la liberal e independiente Ginny.

-Así que Malfoy eh…

-Ajá.

-Te estás acostando con él- Declaró la jugadora estrella del Quidditch femenino.

-No voy a negarlo.

Un chillido de emoción fue lo que escuchó. Los demás se interesaron, pero los mandó al diablo diciendo que no veía a Harry desde hace mucho tiempo, que se metieran en sus asuntos.

-Si soy sincera, tenía la idea de que iban a estar juntos desde el colegio. ¡Se veían tan bien cuando peleaban! Pensaba que de un momento a otro iban a tener sexo a la mitad de todo.

Rio a carcajada limpia por las ocurrencias de su amiga.

\- ¿Y bien? Quiero que me cuentes todo. Absolutamente todo y con detalles. Sobre todo, los más sucios, esos son muy buenos.

Negó divertido ante el comportamiento de su amiga. La miro con cariño, y le tomó la mitad de la tarde complacerla. Al final, tenía dos estrellas en lugar de ojos de lo emocionada que estaba.

\- ¡Tienes que hacerlo tu novio! -Le indicó, con una mirada fiera. -Recuerdo cuando me dijiste lo atractivo que te había parecido esa vez, en el piso de leyes mágicas. ¡Te veías tan encantado! Y Malfoy es demasiado atractivo, de verdad no sé por qué es tan guapo, debe ser una maldición estar tan bueno. -Declaró honesta. – Y no es el patán que era en el colegio. Definitivamente, es tu pareja perfecta.

-Calma Ginny, no te aceleres demasiado.

\- ¿Qué? Quiero verte feliz Harry. Aún recuerdo como te veías durante los primeros años después de la guerra. – Señaló con una mueca de disgusto. Sus ojos chocolate le miraban con acusación. – Fue cuando empezaste en la academia de aurores que comenzaste a cambiar. Y cuando te encontraste a Malfoy, te juro que pensé que había vuelto a ver al Harry de antes.

Reparo en lo cariñosa que era su amiga, preocupándose por él y aconsejándole.

– Lo intentaré, lo prometo.

Solo basto eso para que los gemelos interrumpieran y le obligaran a ser su capitán mientras Ginny lo era del otro equipo. Llegaron a la media noche y aún no habían terminado.

Sabiendo que recibiría un comentario sarcástico, le escribió a su celular.

-Es tu culpa. Jugamos toda la noche porque tenía mucha energía.

Notando a lo que hacía referencia, comentó.

-Estoy seguro de que tu mano funciona perfectamente.

Sonrió ante esa respuesta, y cayó dormido. Aún necesitaba mucha energía si quería encargarse de su alocado ahijado al otro día. Y aún más si quería arrastrar a Malfoy a cumplir sus idílicas fantasías.

..…

Draco siguió chateando con Potter. ¿Cuándo se quedaba hasta tarde hablando con alguien por celular? Potter era bastante divertido, hasta reconocía que tenía humor negro. ¡Quién lo diría! Pero decidió descansar y se despidió del infatigable héroe.

Finalmente, después de semanas de aplazamiento, ese domingo sería día Slytherin y tenía que aprovechar el descanso hasta entonces.

Sus amigos llegaron para el desayuno, y se respiraba un nuevo aire en su mansión.

-Deberías cambiar el diseño del cuarto de lectura, esos colores están bastante anticuados, y me recuerdan al cuarto de lectura de Malfoy manor.

-Es porque es la misma, ¿cierto Draco?

Si, había comenzado la reunión. Incómoda al comienzo por la situación con Theo, pero curiosamente este se veía más calmado, aunque sus ojos no dejaran de ver al moreno todo el tiempo.

-Alguien ha viajado mucho últimamente por el mundo muggle- Pansy fue la que siguió.

Theo, acostumbrado como siempre, y sobrio, para sorpresa de todos, contraatacó. – Alguien parece haber rechazado un par de negocios en Inglaterra. Bastante interesante que los haya hecho por unos negociantes italianos.

El moreno ni siquiera se inmutó.

Teatral como era, este atacó. – Esta semana mientras almorzaba con unos empresarios, repentinamente me encontré con el señor Nott. Una sorpresa que me dijera que alguien ha estado creando su propia empresa.

Aquel fue un golpe bajo, y todos miraron al castaño.

Para la hora del té, se habían des atrasado de todo, y comenzaba lo más duro. Theo tuvo que confesar que llevaba años pensando en una propia empresa con la que comenzaría de cero en el mundo muggle. Para nadie había sido un secreto que aún seguía estando obedeciendo a sus padres en varias cuestiones, lo que muchos creían, era la razón por la que había mantenido de parranda tanto tiempo.

\- ¿Y las inversiones en Italia? - cuestionó, cuando todos dejaron de increparle cosas a él. El momento más aterrador comenzó cuando Blaise aceptó que estaba pensando en alejarse de Inglaterra.

Theo no lo tomó bien, pero supuso que era justo. Apuro unos cuantos tragos disimuladamente. En su mente bullían tantos pensamientos y lamentos que espero con todas sus fuerzas que ya terminara el día para poder intoxicarse como no hacía desde hace tiempo.

Cuando terminaron con el turno de Blaise, continuaron con el de la diseñadora.

-Así que, un tal Joseph D'angelo fue a mi oficina esta semana. – Comenzó Blaise, tomando de su té con una tranquilidad alarmante. Solo Pansy cerró los ojos acorralada como estaba. -Qué situación más interesante cuando supo que estabas relacionada con nosotros.

Para nadie era un secreto que los Slytherin tenían reputación. Ahora bien, Theo, Blaise y Draco se habían hecho de su propia reputación cuando cualquier persona intentaba hacer algo en contra de la única mujer del grupo.

-Tu- le toco el pecho con el dedo. – No me hables en ese tono. Estaban bastante ocupados, y se defenderme sola.

Enojado y decepcionado, Malfoy le regaló la conocida mirada que caracteriza su apellido.

– No tanto como crees. ¿Una orgía? ¿Una puta?

-Parece que no me he enterado de nada- Comentó el economista.

-Pansy fue molestada de nuevo y dejó que las cosas empeoraran.

-No fue solo eso. – Interrumpió enojado el moreno. – Sabes bien que los rumores son difíciles de callar y esta vez el imbécil las dijo al aire.

-Pansy- Se molestó el otro, tomándola del brazo.

-Chicos…

-Llevaré tu caso, esta vez es acoso verbal y lo sabes. Llevaremos esto a lo grande.

-Draco no…

-Y no solo eso, nos declaramos enemigos Pansy. Así se juega en este mundo y lo sabes.

La mujer parecía desesperada. Pero no iban a detenerse. Todo el día había sido tensionante, pero eran sus amigos, su familia, y cada uno debía responder, así que cuando Zac le contó la situación, con bastante burla, decidió que no dejaría ir a Pansy, por mucho que esta se desesperara. Habían sido amigos desde que estaban en pañales ¿y esa era su dichosa confianza?

Eso pensaba hasta que vio los síntomas: Cabeza gacha, manos en un puño, voz baja.

Los tres se miraron en son de alarma.

\- ¿Quién es ese imbécil?

-Trabajé con él por un tiempo. Es un gran diseñador, y lleva más tiempo que yo en ese mundo. Fue el quien me invitó al desfile. – Comenzó a relatar, descorazonada. Era una mujer dura e independiente, pero aquello la había tomado con la guardia baja.

\- ¿Pero? Siempre hay un pero.

-Quería que te acostaras con él. -Completó Blaise, serio como nadie. En su mente solo estaban estas palabras "Lo voy a hundir".

-Me negué, es un tipo asqueroso. Y bueno, no quiero llevar esto al tribunal Draco- comentó. – No quiero que me vean como una desvalida.

-Creo que es obvio que eres la líder de esto- Confesó Theo luego de unos minutos, cuando todos analizaban lo dicho. Estaba sonriente, señalando al grupo que eran. – Eres la más dura, pero sabes que no vamos a dejarte sola nunca.

La mujer le miró con sospecha luego de esbozar una sonrisa. – Aún no te hablo, pero ven para acá.

Posterior a ese momento sensible, Pansy tuvo que escuchar el plan que idearon para hacerle la vida imposible al diseñador, y la verdad, se escuchaba terrible. Así eran, a eso se referían con una reunión Slytherin: con la creación de planes y estrategias para acabar con la vida de quien sea que hubiera ofendido a los slytherins.

Draco consideró no contarle a nadie lo que sucedía con Potter y esperaba que no saliera a luz.

Cuando fue la hora de la cena, una energizada heredera de los Parkinson sacó su vena Slytherin para comentar jocosa:

-Y ¿Cómo te fue el viernes entrevistando a Potter? - Atinó, llamando la atención del público. -Dijiste que íbamos a tomar unos tragos esa noche, pero nunca apareciste, y tampoco podía comunicarme, tu celular estaba apagado.

Le miraron expectante, y supo que de esa no se iba a salir.

Era su turno en el día Slytherin.

* * *

Los Slytherin son cosa seria muchachos.

¡Les gustó el capítulo pasado! Me alegra mucho. Este fic tiene muchas escenas subidas de tono, así que me gusta que se sientan cómodos con eso. Estuvo corto el capítulo, pero estaba escribiendo mucho y puede ser cansón leer tanto. Bueno, eso me pasó con un fic que leí hace poco.

¿Qué les ha gustado? (Además de Malfoy, él es mío completamente)

¿Qué teorías tienen de los personajes? O ¿Cuál es el que más les ha gustado? Espero que me cuenten y que tengan un delicioso fin de semana, nos leemos el otro sábado.

 **PD** : Estaba escribiendo "magos" en este capítulo, y de repente se metió una N convirtiéndolo en "mangos" y no he podido de la risa. En serio, tuve que parar.

 **-Namba64.**


	9. Chapter 9

¡Bueeeeeeeeeeeenos días!

Aquí reportándome, cumpliendo con mi deber. Espero que les guste, a mí me gustó mucho. Me cuentan qué les parece.

- **Namba64.**

* * *

Llevaba dos semanas saliendo con el rubio y las cosas no podían ir mejor. El abogado era bastante particular. Su humor y su actitud seguían siendo las mismas de su juventud, y eso, después de la constante frialdad e indiferencia a la que estuvo sometido durante algunos años, era un respiro grande.

Era inteligente, cariñoso y dulce, a su manera, claro.

Y era todo suyo.

Su cara, sudorosa y sonrojada cuando entraba en él, su cuerpo, delgado y pálido, tan maravilloso y atractivo. Sus caderas y sus nalgas. Merlín, esas nalgas.

\- ¿Fantaseando de nuevo? - Le preguntó Ron al entrar a su cuarto sin tocar en la oficina. Llevaba en sus manos una carpeta gigante con una nueva misión que se había acabado de pelearle a uno de los de escuadrón de Rodríguez.

Harry sonrío.

El pelirrojo llevaba notando la actitud de su amigo unas semanas atrás. Estaba más alegre, más tranquilo y más sonriente. Ya no se amargaba cuando la gente se le amontonaba para saludarlo o pedirle cosas, inclusive había aceptado una que otra entrevista, hasta había soportado las ridiculeces de Lavender para su programa de radio.

\- ¿Qué tienes allí?

\- Tengo otra misión para esta semana. Terminé con la trata de elfos la semana pasada ¿No me escuchaste? De verdad estás en las nubes.

Harry se avergonzó y su amigó se rio de él.

\- ¿De qué nos estamos riendo? - Cuestionó Dean, llegando con una taza de café.

-De Harry. Está enamorado. - Señaló levantando las cejas, en actitud cómica. Dean asintió, dándole la razón, estaba viendo una nueva faceta de su jefe. –¿Quién?

-Déjalo, no va a decirnos. Solo Hermione sabe, por alguna razón. Ya sabes, los mejores amigos de la vida que han arriesgado su vida no valen- comenta intentando sonar resentido.

El jefe del escuadrón niega con su cabeza, y siguen tonteando hasta que aparece en su oficina el General Austborg, pisando fuerte y con un aura autoritaria detrás de él.

Claramente sus amigos se escabulleron dejándole el problema.

-Señor- Se levanta para saludarlo.

-Descanse.

\- ¿Qué lo trae por este piso general?

El hombre, viva imagen del típico auror conservador y dictador, le relata la situación que está ocurriendo con unos mortifagos que lograron escapar luego de la batalla. Es un tema sensible, así que es lo más claro posible.

-Necesitamos que se involucre.

Era otra manera de decir que la misión era completamente suya. Asintió, y se despidió formalmente, notando que la actitud defensiva que siempre había tenido el general no había aparecido. No iba a teorizar nada hasta que se repitiera la situación, pero si se alegraba de que el hombre dejara de creer que le iba a quitar su puesto.

Cuando el hombre se fue, todos se le arrimaron como chismosos. Al terminar de contarles, y de reunir al grupo con el que trabajaría, se despidió, dejándolos asombrados. Eran las cinco en punto. Potter nunca se iba a esa hora, a menos que tuviera que recoger a Hermione.

Excusándose, se despidió, intentando no intimidarse al sentir todas las miradas sobre él.

Tenía una cita con Draco, lo iba a llevar a comer a su casa.

…..

\- ¿Hermione? - Interrogó Luna al entrar a la oficina. Su amiga, estaba enterrada entre montones de papeles. Parecía frenética leyendo y resaltando en las hojas, encontrando al parecer, cosas negativas pues mantenía con el ceño fruncido.

Media hora después, cuando la castaña sintió que estaba muy cansada (eran las seis de la tarde) levantó la mirada, asustándose al encontrar a Luna dormida. ¡¿Cuándo había llegado?!

\- ¿Luna?

Al despertar, la rubia le regaló una brillante sonrisa.

-Estabas muy ocupada, no quería molestar.

-Puedes molestar todo lo que quieras, ¿Lo sabes cierto?

La periodista asintió.

Ambas salieron finalmente para la casa de la castaña, quien debía preparar una cena veloz para Ron, porque Harry había llamado a cancelarle, tenía una cita con Draco. ¡Lo feliz que la ponía eso!

Mientras cocinaba recordaba lo insistente que se había puesto Pansy para que Draco le hiciera la encuesta a Harry. Y luego, lo interesada que estaba en esos dos. Al final, había sido obvio que algo se tramaba, y ella solo lo había notado hasta ahora.

\- ¿Perdida en tu mundo?

-Lo siento Luna. – Se disculpó.

Esa tarde era únicamente para su amiga, quién había estado teniendo problemas con la editorial y con muchas cosas, y le había llamado para reservar ese día.

\- ¿Vas a contarme al fin por qué fuiste al pacífico? No creas que no iba a preguntarlo. Prácticamente te escabulliste.

La brillante Luna se apagó. Le contó a su amiga la situación que había pasado una noche de películas con Ginny y con Neville. Había ocurrido un día que había invitado al herbologo a cenar, cuando de repente su pelirroja amiga llegó, triste porque había perdido un partido.

La castaña la observó en silencio, mientras ordenaba los últimos toques de la cocina, y la dirigió a la sala.

\- ¿Pelearon?

-No, la pasamos muy bien, en serio. Y aunque no quise notar la atención que Neville le daba a Ginny, no pude.

-Pero...- Interviene la ahora, llamativa abogada.

-Pero entonces no pude controlarme, yo…me le declaré- Confesó, para sorpresa de la abogada. ¡Luna tenía tanto coraje! - Y fui rechazada.

-Lo siento tanto Luna.

La rubia se dejó consolar, y luego fue capaz de contar lo que más le había dolido de la situación.

-Y no puedo odiarlo. Fue muy dulce.

-Es Neville.

-Y le gusta Ginny.

Ahora Hermione entiende lo que ha ocurrido. Su amiga había querido salir de ese lugar de amiga, había querido demostrarle que pese a que gustaba de Ginny podía llegar a enamorarlo.

Cuando Ron llegó, las amigas aparentaron que nada había sucedido. Luna necesitaba confesar sus temores, y Hermione estaba allí para ella. Sus propios temores estaban a flor de piel luego de escuchar lo anterior. Quizá solo eran Harry y Draco los afortunados.

-Es bueno verlos por fin. Ambos mantienen muy ocupados.

-Sí, Hermione ha estado en ese nuevo caso de los duendes hace poco. – Le comenta el auror, enfocado en la comida como siempre. Esas cenas con Hermione, ahora más íntimas luego de que Harry las cancelara para salir con quien sea que estuviera saliendo, era lo mejor que le había pasado. Ron sentía que ese sería su futuro, que Hermione era suya cuando la miraba, cuando escuchaba su día a día, cuando reía o lo molestaba por comer tanto.

\- Es un caso muy pesado- Confiesa la bruja. - ¿Cómo va el caso del contrabando?

Luna observa maravillada la conversación de esos dos. Parecían un matrimonio feliz, y esa interacción era algo que solo el tiempo juntos y una química muy fuerte, podían producir.

Quizá necesitaban un pequeño empujón.

\- ¿Y cómo te terminó de ir el almuerzo con el abogado muggle? Sí que era apuesto.

\- ¿Abogado muggle? - Interrogó de vuelta el mago, dejando los cubiertos de lado. Hermione recordó al flamante abogado español y Luna anotó el ceño fruncido en su amigo.

-Sí, la otra vez me encontré con Hermione y ese abogado en el restaurante que abrieron hace poco, tuve que ir para entrevistar a alguien, pero solo por eso, porque es bastante costoso.

La gryffindor comenzó a relatar cómo se habían conocido en un caso reciente contra las industrias mágicas que destruían bosques sagrados, pero a mitad de camino notó la mirada incriminadora del auror y se dio cuenta de su error. Pero ¡Ella no había cometido ningún error! Aun así, miro con odio a su amiga. Luna dejó la bomba en la cena, y luego se despidió al terminar el postre.

Esos dos tenían mucho de qué hablar.

…..

Cuando sus cuerpos se enfriaron un poco, Harry se retiró porque quería ver como su semen caía por su ano. Se mordió los labios al verlo. – Muy bonito, ¿estás lleno verdad?

El otro se sonrojo por completo.

Al menos lo sacó para poder echarle él mismo todo su semen por sus nalgas. Como le encantaba verlo salir de allí. Harry masajeó sus rosadas nalgas, porque de nuevo, había dedicado unos cuantos minutos a consentirlas.

-Mhmm…- Murmuró con gusto. Después de una follada brutal, que inclusive le había hecho ver estrellas, sentir que lo consentían era la mejor combinación.

\- ¿Así? - Cuestionó cuando, aún cansado, se ubicó frente a las lindas manzanas, abriéndolas y viendo su esplendor. Draco contuvo el aliento, creyendo que era imposible lo que iba a suceder. Pero no lo era. Harry lamió la rejilla de abajo para arriba, como si fuera una paleta, chupando su propia corrida. Draco comenzó a temblar y gimió alto y fuerte cuando el moreno también subió por su pecho para lamer el semen suyo.

Que merlín y todos los magos lo amparasen. Harry estaba lamiéndose su propio semen para comerse el culo de su amante.

La baba caía de su boca, y el sabor acre inundaba sus sentidos. Sentía los espasmos del abogado cada vez que se quedaba un poco en la rejilla. Se sentía poderoso al poder poner a su amante en ese estado. Comenzó a meterla y sacarla, penetrándolo, sin cansarse de sus reacciones, de su lloriqueo, y maravillado al ver como este alzaba su precioso culo para él.

Por Salazar Slytherin, Potter estaba comiéndose su culo sin misericordia.

Sentía su zona ardiente, su vientre tensionándose ante el placer, y su cabeza contra la almohada lo sofocaba. Potter había sido bastante específico esa noche, lo quería en cuatro.

\- ¿Estás despierto otra vez?

-Ah…Creo que…Mhm..Tú estás despierto. – Le señala el enorme miembro levantado nuevamente. Harry sonríe al ver su rostro contra la almohada, rosado y sudado.

Su baba caía hasta la cama, y cuando sintió que estaba a punto de llegar, introdujo su miembro con el único lubricante de su saliva. Draco casi se ahoga al enterrarse por completo en la almohada, Potter se la había metido tres veces esa noche, sin descanso, sin detenerse siguiera. Pero cada vez era peor, se sentía más caliente, más sensible, más ansioso.

-Um..Sí, sí..- Balbuceó al chocar sus contra las amadas nalgas del rubio. Las golpeo otra vez, ordenándole que se callara. Quería sentirlo desesperado. Siguió clavándosele con tanta fuerza y profundidad, con tanto arranque que casi estaba de pie, levantando las piernas del otro y penetrándolo con dureza.

No se saciaba, quería terminar allí, llenarlo por completo, marcar más su espalda, hacerlo llorar.

-Ahora…Gime...

El rubio obedeció, soltando todos los jadeos que tuvo que acallar por la orden. Entonces se sintió más levantado, y lo sintió, justo allí.

-Estás …Ah…Ah…siendo demasiado… AH…- El auror no lo dejaba hablar, levantando su cabeza a través de su cabello. - bruto ¡Potter! -Gritó por el jalón. Su pene se movía de un lado a otro

El auror estaba perdido en el olor y en la sensación de su pene siendo absorbido por Draco. El rubio no aguantó el sometimiento y se vino rudamente contra las sábanas. Después cayó, con Harry todavía moviéndose en su interior.

Le comenzaba a arder y el otro todavía no paraba.

-Potter…

Este le llenó la nuca de besos, calmándolo. Pero este aun sentía la intrusión en su interior. Si fuera cualquier otra persona ya estaría tres metros sobre su amado jardín en la mansión, pero Potter era demasiado potente e intimidante cuando podía. Además, pese a haber llegado tres veces, nuevamente sentía ese pequeño calor que se extendía por su cuerpo. Pero era imposible, ya se había venido.

-Draco…Draco...- Susurraba el mayor pegándose por completo a su amante. Su rostro, descansando en los hombros de este, y sus balbuceos, dirigidos a sus oídos lo estaban alterando.

Draco estaba siendo estimulado nuevamente.

Potter era demandante, era exigente y Merlín, hacia lo que quería con su cuerpo. Pero era feroz cada vez, le dejaba marcas con sus dedos, con su boca y sus dientes, y ahora inclusive estaba abriéndolo para ver la unión entre su miembro y su ano. El rubio no podía creer que alguien tuviera esa pasión para consigo. Finalmente, cuando este se vino, y su semen inundó el canal, Draco le siguió, sintiéndolo nuevamente.

La sensación fue abrumadora.

No supo si fue por la brutalidad, porque Potter lo había forzado, o porque lo habían penetrado hasta el cansancio, pero fue la corrida más increíble que había tenido. Inclusive se quedó sin respiración.

Un sudoroso y cansado Potter respiraba en su oreja, acariciando su cabello con suavidad, llenándolo de besos por todo el rostro.

-Pesas...

-Lo siento. -Se acomodó, corriéndose a su lado, desatando sus manos y sus piernas. En cuanto estuvo libre, el moreno lo atrapó y lo arrimó a su pecho. Era lo más íntimo de la escena, que el auror lo acariciaría y lo tomara con tanto esmero, y que después, lo consintiera tanto.

Draco no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto.

\- ¿Entonces tienes que viajar? - Cuestionó, intentando controlar la emoción que recorría su cuerpo al sentir una mano acariciar toda su espalda. El moreno tenía los ojos cerrados, descansando, pero aun así estaba despierto.

-Sí, solo va a durar una semana y dude mucho en aceptarla. -Confiesa, volteándose para quedar frente a Draco. -No quería irme ahora sabiendo que puedo tener esto todas las noches.

\- ¿Sexo? - La palabra salió inevitable de sus labios, y el ojigris comprendió su error. Harry dejó de acariciarle y entrecerró los ojos, con el ceño fruncido.

-Supongo.

Pero no era un error, no habían definido nada, y era lo que debían hacer

El cuerpo tenso debajo suyo se sentía levemente decepcionado y bastante extrañado. Cuando pensó en dar los pasos necesarios para acercarse a Malfoy, no esperó que todo fuera como era en la actualidad: cenas, salidas, cine, comentarios hirientes, un humor bastante negro, y muchos besos y sexo. Pero Draco había querido continuar con esa… especie de relación y ahora sentía que faltaba algo.

-Tu… ¿crees que esto es más que sexo cierto?

El moreno asintió, sintiéndose apenado.

Draco sonrío levemente, contrariado.

-Creo lo mismo.

Fue bastante notable el cambio de humor en el auror. Ahora tenía esos ojos de cachorrito esperanzado que Draco empezaba a adorar aunque lo molestara cada vez que los usaba. Generalmente era cuando quería que se bañaran juntos cuando le hacía comer de más.

-Pensé que habías dicho que era solo sexo, así que no sé qué estamos haciendo. -Planteó nuevamente. Estaban relajados, apretados el uno al otro, con el olor del sexo reciente aún en sus cabezas y cuerpo. Era el mejor momento para ser sincero y decir lo que llevaba pensando. Se separó del pecho del otro, y se acomodó a su lado mirando al techo. – Ha pasado un tiempo.

-Lo ha pasado. -Le contestó, tanteando el terreno. Draco podía ser muy imprevisto cuando quería y no quería calmar su alocado corazón.

-Y ¿ha sido bueno?

El rubio asintió. -Pensé que …Ibas a alejarte después de unas semanas.

-No lo haría.

\- ¿Por qué Potter? - Le interroga, esta vez mirándolo a él. Era la pregunta que se hacía cada día. Potter lo confundía, le daba esperanzas que había abandonado desde siempre, y lo trataba demasiado bien, mucho mejor que cualquiera, porque no había otra intensión en su trato más que la de hacerlo sentir bien, y eso se notaba. Así que no entendía, en verdad que no lo hacía. – Tengo un pasado que no me enorgullece y dudo mucho que esto solo sea porque quieres tener un polvo seguro.

-Draco, ya hemos hablado de esto. - Comienza, volteando su cuerpo por completo, aún en la desnudez. Su tono era bastante serio. -Me gustas, y sé que cometiste errores en el pasado, pero eres un buen hombre, estoy seguro.

Draco bufó.

\- ¿Buen hombre? Los Gryffindors son bastante moralistas. -Sentencia con mala actitud. – Y son tan dicotómicos, creyendo que o se es bueno o se es malo- Dijo para sí mismo, entonces enfocó su mirada en él. -Olvidas que dejé entrar mortifagos al colegio, que en sexto año estuve intentando matar al viejo Dumbledore en cada oportunidad. Inclusive olvidas que te hice la vida imposible.

Acostumbrado a que se burlara de su casa y de sus actitudes, Harry se mantuvo en su posición y lo tomó de la mano. -Cometiste errores porque estabas siendo forzado. Narcissa lo contó todo en el juicio y lo sabes. No eres un mortifago, y eso no va a cambiar lo que siento por ti.

Draco tenía millones de argumentos para contrarrestar, y los usó. Pero Harry rebatió cada uno, reluciendo su actitud moral de gryffindor. Pero lo entendía, Draco había pasado por mucho, inclusive pocas semanas atrás tuvo que enfrentarse a compañeros que le despreciaban solo por defender a una industria que no había cometido todo por lo que la acusaban. Pero eso no significaba que no sería capaz de responderle, de hacerle saber lo que provocaba en él.

Cuando el sueño arribó, los encontró juntos. Ninguno había definido nada sobre la relación que llevaban, pero eso significaba que había una y que tenían tiempo para averiguarlo.

…

La mujer cayó en el asiento frente al que se encontraba el moreno terminando su trabajo. Había llegado después de una reunión con su jefe en la que había notado de nuevo las miradas libidinosas encima suyo. ¡Que no podía vestirse como quería y sentirse segura! Pero no se había aguantado.

-Si sigue mirando mi escote tenga por seguro que lo demandaré por acoso sexual. – Le había dicho, y pese a la asustada mirada, la mujer ya estaba hablándole al jefe de su jefe porque definitivamente, no iba a quedarse con ese troglodita.

\- ¿Cómo está ese amigo tuyo?

-Bastante bien, gracias por preguntar.

-y ¿ya descubriste que no le llega ni a los pies a Theo? -Cuestionó desinteresada, jugando con algunos elementos en el escritorio del otro.

Blaise exhaló cansado y enfrentó a su amiga.

-¿Qué tal el castigo del diseñador imbécil?

-Diría que están muy violentos- Le comentó devuelta, esta vez, levantándose para caminar por el lugar. La oficina de Blaise era grande, organizada y bastante linda porque tenía fotos de sus amigos y familia. Pero había una dedicada únicamente a su amor platónico de adolescencia.

Pansy la tomó.

-Tenía diecinueve años aquí. Luce bastante tierno.

-Sí, tuve que obligarlo a que se quedara quieto.

-Y lo lograste. De hecho, eres el único que ha logrado muchas cosas.

Finalmente, Blaise dejó de lado los papeles. Pansy parecía seria si era capaz de traer a colación los últimos momentos de la guerra, cuando sus padres tuvieron que huir para escapar de las filas del señor oscuro, dejándolo a su suerte con su abuelo, el jodido Hitler del mundo mágico.

Ni siquiera en la actualidad sabían a cabalidad todo lo que le habían hecho, porque este no hablaba mucho, y porque cuando terminó todo lo único que hizo fue correr a la mansión de Blaise, antes de que lo retuvieran para juzgarlo.

El moreno nunca olvidaría lo asustado, temeroso y transformado que había estado el siempre alegre y relajado Nott.

-Escuche que te vas a Italia.

-Y yo que rechazaste un desfile en París.

La atractiva mujer sonrío y caminó nuevamente para sentarse frente a é, con el portarretrato en sus manos. – No tienes nada para jugar esto Blaise, pero yo tengo mucho. ¿Tu primo ya conoció Londres?

El economista cerró los ojos, admitiendo su situación.

-Sí, lo hizo.

-Pero creo que le hace falta conocer más antes de su matrimonio. Es en unas semanas ¿cierto? Aunque me alegra que también haya invitado a su prometida a venir. Es como una luna de miel adelantada.

-Solo quería saber si era un buen lugar para Evelyn, tiene mala salud y no puede estar en un lugar demasiado ruidoso o contaminado.

Asintió comprensiva.

Sus informantes le habían contado todo sobre el extraño acompañante de su mejor amigo. Tuvo un presentimiento al verlo, nada gay para su gusto. Así que la investigación había dado resultados: Nada más y nada menos que un Zabinni más, y que curioso, uno comprometido.

\- ¿Sabes lo que has hecho?

-Sabes que Theo no va a aceptar casarse conmigo, ni siquiera, aunque lo amenaces con no hablarte.

-Theo te ama. – Le dice contundentemente.

-Theo aún no puede superar sus traumas, ni siquiera puede estar en un bar sin emborracharse- Le argumenta devuelta, alzando la voz. Pansy pudo notar lo doloroso que fue decir eso, lo destrozado que se veía. -No me habla de lo que pasó, mantiene ido en estas fechas, y la única manera en la que parece ser él nuevamente, es con droga.

La mujer rodeo el escritorio y abrazó a su amigo.

Todos tenían cicatrices aún, pero las de Theo no sanaban todavía. Y aunque Blaise lo amaba como a nadie en el mundo, no podía seguir cuidando de su amigo como si tuvieran diecisiete años. Ya estaban entrando a los treinta, y no podían seguir de fiesta en fiesta, él quería tener hijos, tener una familia y viajar para conocer el mundo.

Cuando dejaron de consolarse, la Slytherin le comentó que veía cambiado a su amigo. Ya no visitaba los bares, y parecía demasiado enfocado en la nueva empresa que estaba creando.

-Hay posibilidades.

-No sé si pueda estar ahí. -Ese se había convertido en su temor más grande. Porque Theo había cambiado y ahora desconocía si este al menos seguía gustándole, si estaba con alguien, o si no quería nunca estar con él.

-No pensé que te convertirías en un Hufflepuff con esto. – Atajó con humor. El otro no respondió, pero la invitó a almorzar. Ya vería cómo progresaba todo.

…

Ese viernes había invitado a una secretaria del departamento de economía. Era preciosa y llevaba conquistándola dos meses, claramente no era la única, pero le llamaba bastante la atención.

La vio llegar en un diminuto vestido y le ofreció un vaso de vodka con uva, el favorito de las mujeres.

-No pensé que te vería esta noche, parecías muy ocupada.

Siguió con la charla insulsa, hasta que supo que la tenía en sus manos. Por fin un poco de alivio, pensó. Porque toda esa semana había estado a punto de estallar por escuchar hablar de Hermione en boca de todos. ¡Él siempre había sabido lo hermosa que era! Y no le parecía que ahora todos se dieran cuenta.

Pero por fin, en ese bar, encontró su lugar.

Cuando había terminado la guerra y había visto la tragedia en sus propios ojos, lo único que quiso fue vivir. Harry le había contagiado esa vibra cuando fue a viajar antes de estudiar para auror, o cada día al rechazar cargos importantes o inclusive un ascenso en el departamento solo porque quería dejar de cargar los problemas de la humanidad en su espalda.

Por eso había experimentado, salido y divertido tanto como podía. Siempre quiso ir a esos lugares raros donde iba Charlie con sus amigos, o visitar los lugares de trabajo de Bill, inclusive conocer el mundo muggle. Pero quería más cosas y sabía que estaba muy joven. Sabía también que si entablaba una relación con Hermione era posible que en poco tiempo se casara y tuviera que adoptar una vida sedentaria de trabajo.

¡A él le gustaba la adrenalina! Sus misiones favoritas eran cuando tenía que viajar, o cuando tenía que entrenar a un equipo extranjero. Y aunque admiraba y estaba enamorado de Hermione sabía que no podía pedirle que fuera su novia. La libertad estaba en sus manos, y ahora que por fin dejaba de ser la sombra de su mejor amigo, necesitaba aprovecharla.

\- ¿Qué dices si vamos a mi apartamento?

La rubia sonrío coqueta, y se sujetó de su chaqueta. Pero algo le cambio sus planes. Antes de desaparecerse escuchó con claridad: - ¿Qué hace Hermione Granger con ese hombre? Y Volteó rápidamente, solo para verla reír con un hombre al que ni siquiera había visto pero que odiaba.

¡Hermione no podía estar en ese lugar!

Fue lo último que pensó, pero ya estaba en su casa. La mujer empezó a moverse contra él, a incitarlo e intentar besarlo, pero en su mente solo estaba lo atractiva que se veía la abogada con ese vestido.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? -Cuestionó la mujer enojada.

Era bonita, era caliente como el infierno y estaba seguro de que sería un buen polvo, pero no podía quitarse de la mente a su amiga. Decidido, le pidió disculpas y antes de volver al bar llamó a su amigo.

\- ¿Ron?

El pelirrojo se detuvo en su andar frenético. Comenzó a caminar sin saber qué hacer cuando la mujer se fue.

-Compadre ¿Estabas dormido? Son las once.

-Si bueno, digamos que estoy exhausto.

Ron comprendió que a su amigo lo habían atendido muy bien, y después de molestarlo un rato le comentó la situación.

-No puedo creer que esté en un bar con otro tipo. Deberías haberla visto, llevaba un vestido corto, como los que usa Pansy.

Harry roló los ojos y abrazó más el cuerpo delgado contra el suyo. Escuchó impertérrito los argumentos mientras acariciaba el sedoso cabello de su amante, y detuvo a su amigo cuando los ojos de Draco se abrieron buscando una explicación.

-No puedes exigirle eso Ron.

Alzando una ceja al mayor estilo Malfoy, el rubio negó.

-Así que Weasley por fin se ha dado cuenta. Déjalo solo Harry, si vuelve a hacerle una escena como la de la vez pasada en ese bar, Pansy le va a cortar los huevos.

Harry lo sabía.

Pansy había tomado a su amiga bajo el ala y había odiado cuando por culpa de su mejor amigo, Hermione había estado disgustada en esa reunión. -Ron, no la molestes. Hermione no es Ginny, y está bastante grande como para meterse con quien quiera.

Ese discurso le valió un beso en el pecho. Si con hablar así se iba a ganar un cuarto Round, lo haría sin dudar, se dijo. Sobre todo, con lo que su amigo respondía. A cada respuesta, un beso llegaba más abajo cada vez. Pero su enojo iba en aumento.

-No vas a hacerle una escena como la otra vez Ron. Hermione tiene una vida, y conozco al tipo con el que sale- mintió. -Es un buen tipo y la va a tratar bien.

Cuando el beso llegó a su cadera se dijo que debía colgar.

-Ron ya sabes lo que va a pasar si vuelves a hacerle una escena. -Concilió, pues después de la pelea en el bar, Hermione se había negado a hablarle y mucho menos a hacerle comida durante dos semanas. Para Ron eso había sido duro, muy duro.

La sábana que lo cubría ahora no estaba, y Harry tuvo que despedirse de su amigo al ver la roja y deliciosa boca que ahora lo engullía.

-Merlín.

-No Potter, Draco Malfoy.

* * *

¡He vuelto!

No se preocupen, este fic se termina si o si este año. Así que, aunque actualice tarde, igual lo haré. ¿Qué les ha parecido? Entramos a la normalidad de la relación entre Draco y Harry, y también a todas las tensiones que puede haber entre los personajes.

¿A que no se esperaban lo de Theo? No se preocupen, todo estará bien. Eso sí, luego de este capítulo vienen muchas escenas muy hot, quizá demasiado, así que espero que sigan la historia.

Un beso, espero que tengan una excelente semana.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

¡Hola!

Llegó navidad. Mentira, volví, sigo viva y aquí les dejo esta belleza antes de que me tiren tomates, bye.

* * *

Sarita caminó por el pasillo saludando a todo aquel que se cruzara por su camino. Era bien conocida y querida en el lugar, así que el que una mujer como ella, bastante madura, tranquila y cariñosa, quisiera y apoyara tanto a alguien como Draco Malfoy siempre había sido cuestión de duda.

Pero ahora, gracias a la insistencia de Hermione, su jefe había tenido que relacionarse con distintas personas que, si bien podían responder mal, también podían darse la oportunidad de conocerlo y ver lo que ella y todos sus amigos veían en él:

Un joven cálido, trabajador y honrado con un pasado oscuro y triste que lo había dejado lastimado. Un pasado al que se había visto forzado a participar, logrando con ello salvar a su familia. La mujer dejó unas carpetas de trabajo con su secretaria jefe, y saludó fría, pero cordialmente a secretarias con las que antes se llevaba bien pero que habían tratado mal a su jefe. Si bien no era de Inglaterra y no conocía toda la historia, el hecho de que fueran tan prejuiciosas y remilgadas no le gustaba para nada.

-Sarita, mujer preciosa ¿Cómo está esa vida dentro tuya?

Sus pensamientos cambiaron cuando divisó al abogado Hershal McGregor caminar hacia ella para saludarla.

\- ¡Señor McGregor! - Saludó expresiva como era. -Muy bien, en unos cuantos meses podrá conocerlo.

La conversación recayó unos minutos en su embarazo, hasta que este le preguntó si Draco estaba libre, yendo hacia su oficina cuando la respuesta fue afirmativa. La mujer lo observó marcharse, sintiendo una pequeña calma al ver el resultado de la insistencia de la abogada. Quizá en unos años abogados como McGregor, Melissa Sownoll, Lucas Pendwoll, y Franc Swarstein llegarían a ser amigos de Draco, y aunque eran pocos, estaba segura que cambiarían el ambiente tensionante e incriminatorio que se gestaba en el departamento de leyes.

Y quizá, solo quizá, también servirían como bálsamo para las heridas de su querido jefe.

-¿Dónde estás?

Potter estaba en modo auror. Se despidió de McGregor con su hilarante imitación de

Pansy Parkinson era una mujer inteligente, ágil y bastante astuta.

Y aunque podía ser paciente, también tenía su límite.

\- ¿Estás queriendo decirme que no vamos a salir esta noche, un viernes, el único día en el que nos podemos ver porque has estado en esa horrible misión todo la semana, porque vas a salir con tus compañeros, con los que por cierto, estuviste de misión?

El locutor, un hombre que esperaba hacer suyo para toda su vida, respondió nervioso.

-Si, yo, es solo que los chicos quieren salir y, es una salida de hombres.

Pansy despidió a su secretaria, deseándole un buen fin de semana, y se levantó para caminar hacia el ventanal de su oficina.

Dean estaba rechazándola.

La estaba dejando a un lado.

Aguantó el martilleo en su corazón, y el vacío en su vientre al saber esa verdad. Parpadeo para secar su ojo de las traidoras lágrimas que querían salir.

Afortunadamente estaba sola y nadie la veía.

-Mañana nos vamos a ver Dean, y antes de que intentes rechazarme como lo has hecho todas estas semanas – Previno, con un tono ácido. – Te diré que es verdaderamente importante que nos veamos, y que no acepto una negativa, a menos que quieras terminar con esto de una vez. Ven a mi casa a las nueve.

Y colgó, tirando el celular.

Durante la media hora que estuvo al frente del ventanal, admirando la ciudad, se regañó a sí misma. ¿Era Pansy Parkinson, la diseñadora del momento, comportándose así? ¿Por un hombre?

-Pero no es cualquier hombre. -Se respondió a sí misma.

Un recuerdo vívido llegó a su mente. Era el día final de la guerra y Por temor y obligación, delató a Potter, y luego, cuando todo se desató, sintió la ira de los amigos del héroe. Pero no se dio por vencida, atacó y protegió a su familia, peleando juntos así fuera ese su final, porque fue el camino que le tocó, el mismo de Theo y de Draco. Cuando todo había terminado, y cuando ya no podía levantarse siquiera, apareció. Llevaba a una chica pequeña en sus brazos y aun así manobrio con ella y la varita para defenderla de Castells, su ex prometido.

A ese punto del recuerdo, dejó sus lágrimas fluir.

Su padre, que merlín lo llevara en la gloria, había sido un hombre bueno, muy estricto pero cariñoso a su medida. Sin embargo, siempre había sido ambicioso, y en su avaricia, arrastró a su única hija para comprometerla con uno de sus compañeros, quién tenía su misma edad y aspecto mayor, con el fin de hacerse de sus negocios.

Un negocio blanco, decía él.

El problema era que Enricoff Castells era un hombre trastornado, cruel y abusivo que había intentado humillarla y abusar de ella en cualquier oportunidad que se le presentaba, razón por la que siempre estaba al lado de Draco o Theo. De solo pensar en pasar el resto de su vida con aquel asqueroso hombre, lloraba y vomitaba lo que acababa de comer, pues no solo su aspecto, sino también su personalidad y comportamiento eran terribles, hasta para los mortifagos más sanguinarios.

Y pensar que lo había dejado atrás cuando el señor oscuro cayó. Creyó que ella, su familia y amigos estarían libres, pero no contó con que el mortifago enloquecido aparecería para arrastrarla lejos del castillo. El terror, miedo y las heridas, bastante graves considerando que se había enfrentado a la orden, no la dejaron hacer nada al verse arrastrada mientras la agredía verbalmente. A lo lejos divisó a su familia, herida y posiblemente muerta en el suelo, deseando que todo terminara para ella. Posiblemente Theo los encontraría, pero ella sería otro cantar. Si se iba con Castells moriría en una semana, pero sufriría y sería torturada.

El hombre buscaba un sitio para desaparecerse, y en su desesperación, comenzó a golpearla. Pansy solo agradeció que se hubiera olvidado de su barita.

Sin embargo, sin previo aviso y sin la inocencia y jovialidad con la que lo había conocido, apareció el gryffindor, luchando por ella cuando la había visto desvalida. Temió por el joven y la chica que llevaba, pero temió en falso. Castells estaba enloquecido y no estaba concentrado, ya no tenía el mismo poder y estaba cansado. Dean, aun con sangre y heridas visibles en su cuerpo, logro salvarla, matando al asqueroso mortifago.

Incrédula, con múltiples golpes y heridas, Pansy no lo creía. Miraba a su salvador, feroz y fuerte pese a todo. Un hombre que no la miraba con odio, y parecía verdaderamente preocupado.

\- ¿Eres Parkinson?

Cuando le pregunto, aturdida como estaba, pensó que se lamentaría de haberla defendido, pero contrario a ello, le ayudó a levantarse y volver al castillo donde unos medimagos pudieron atenderla. No olvidaría el amor y felicidad en los ojos de su madre cuando la vio, ni mucho menos el alivio en los de su generalmente, frío y calculador padre. Mucho menos el respeto que le tuvieron a su salvador.

Dean Thomas no era cualquier hombre, pero no solo era su salvador.

Apurando el segundo vaso, se respondió a sí misma que era la razón por la que había seguido adelante, porque le había querido agradecer, pero luego todo se transformó cuando lo conoció en la fiesta de Draco. No solo era su salvador sino el hombre que la hacía reír, que se preocupaba cuando se enfermaba levemente (porque si era peor claramente tendría a sus chaperones encima suyo), o era el hombre que la amaba sin reserva, con tanta pasión y tanto cariño que no podía evitar sentirlo dentro suyo.

Pero semanas atrás lo notaba extraño, evasivo, nervioso y distante. ¿Qué no era hermosa? ¿Qué no la buscaban tantas personas? ¿No era lo suficientemente amable? Quizá no era lo que el hombre quería.

Lo afrontaba. A veces era demasiado para mucha gente, aunque nunca supiera que era ese "demasiado". Simplemente se lo decían mucho. Sabía que era mandona, malgeniada y bastante controladora. Pero también, que era cariñosa, leal y buena amiga.

¿Se había equivocado?

Quizá, como siempre deseo volver a ver a quien le había salvado, se había armado una fantasía en su cabeza, y su loco amor de seguro también era inventado. Posiblemente Dean solo la veía como alguien para pasar por el rato, quizá también había tenido morbo, al igual que muchos otros hombres, de enredarse con una ex mortifaga.

Al llegar a esas conclusiones, ya entrada la noche, y decidiendo que sería bueno que Theo la llevara a su casa, decidió que envidiaba a Draco, porque, aunque su amigo no lo notara, o tuviera muchas heridas para siquiera hacerlo, tenía a alguien que lo amaba por completo, a un hombre que haría lo que fuera por él, a un hombre que siempre le había seguido con la mirada, y a quien se le notaba el amor en los ojos. Lo envidió porque ella ya no tenía a nadie, y posiblemente nunca lo haría porque era "demasiado" …

….

\- ¿Aló?

\- ¿Jean?

-Si, si. Que bueno que contestas, estamos Donald y yo en el mismo bar de la otra vez, ¿lo quieres conocer? Le Conte bastante de ti.

-Oh Merlín, en media hora estoy allá.

Theo colgó. Su nuevo amigo muggle lo llamaba para molestarlo generalmente, pero era un buen tipo. Amaba a su novio, era algo impaciente e impulsivo, pero solo quería casarse con el tal Donald, y este parecía no seguir el mismo camino.

Volviendo a la realidad, se despidió de un futuro cliente de su empresa, y salió del restaurante, encontrando a Blaise con un tipo despampanante.

-Blaise. -No pudo evitar llamarlo, avergonzándose en el camino. Muchos le saludaron y el moreno volteó para ver a su amor platónico salir con otro hombre. Intentó sonreír y no tensarse, después de todo, ya había renunciado a él.

-Theodore Nott- Saludo su compañero en lugar suyo. Gabriel era un amigo de su tierra natal, y debido a que el matrimonio de su primo estaba próximo a darse, todos sus familiares y amigos cercanos estaban llegando, y él, como todo un buen anfitrión, tenía que saludarlos a todos.

Theo se mostró desconcertado. - ¿Me conoce?

-Más de lo que crees. Pero las historias no te hacen justicia, definitivamente había razones para que Blaise estuviera enamorado de ti. -Le comentó recorriéndolo con la mirada.

Blaise sabía que, si Gabriel no hubiera sido hetero, seguramente hubiera sido un homosexual muy quisquilloso.

-Entiendo. -Asintió con una sonrisa falsa ante el tono del otro. Cuando eso pasó, Blaise supo lo que estaba ocurriendo. -Un gusto conocerlo…

-Gabriel Lozzano.

\- ¿italiano? - cuestionó interesado, mirando alternamente a su amigo y al desconocido.

-Así es, y mejor amigo de Blaise de toda la vida.

La ceja alzada marca Malfoy apareció en el rostro del apuesto inglés. Sintiendo gotas de lluvia en su cabeza, decidió despedirse, no ignorando las miradas de burla del acompañante de Blaise.

-Adiós Blaise, y salúdame a tu amigo, el de la otra vez, parecía que te quiere bastante.

Claro que sabía su nombre, pero había dejado esa pequeña bomba antes de desaparecer e ir a conocer al novio de su amigo.

\- ¿Problemas en el paraíso de nuevo? – Le saludaron al entrar y su semblante cambió. Rechazó el alcohol y se enfrascó en conocer a esas dos maravillosas personas que estaban lejos de su pasado, de sus amistades y sus problemas.

Intentaba pensar eso, pero la reacción de Theo nublaba su mente.

¿Había cambiado?

….

-Lleva dos semanas sin hablarme. - Se quejaba el pelirrojo caminando endiablado en su oficina. Harry solo asentía mientras revisaba los nuevos casos y las misiones que tendría que preparar.

-Te dije que no fueras a molestarla.

\- ¡Es todo culpa de esa perra de Pansy!

\- ¡Hey!- Le gritó Harry, asustándolo. – No la llames de esa manera. Es una muy buena persona y quiere mucho a Hermione. Además, es la novia de Dean.

Ron perdió los colores al darse cuenta de su desliz, pero igualmente no dudo en comentar. -Pero no estoy del todo en el error, se rumorea mucho de ella.

-Si tuvo muchos novios, o mucho sexo a ti no te tiene que importar Weasley- Le regañó el novio de la implicada sin dejarle tiempo a nada. Había ido a entregarle unos papeles a Harry cuando escuchó lo que su supuesto amigo había dicho. – Vuelve a decir algo de Pansy y te juro que una paliza es lo menos que te voy a dar.

Entregó lo que debía y se volteó, dejando a los aurores asombrados. Harry anotó mentalmente preguntarle a Dean por qué últimamente estaba tan tensionado, y también, participar de esa paliza.

-Estás volviéndote un tonto Ron. Ahora vas a conseguir que todos te odien y se peleen contigo.

Su amigo, bastante shockeado, se dejó caer en el sillón y miró a su amigo con ojos tristes. -Es Hermione hermano, es la mujer con la que me quiero casar, no tiene por qué andar con cualquiera.

\- ¿Pero tu sí?

-Claro que si, tengo que vivir Harry, como tú lo haces.

-Ah no. -Le corrigió, dejando los papeles de lado y concentrándose en él. – Si quiero a una persona se lo digo, y no armo planes, creyendo que después, sin decirle absolutamente nada, va a participar en ellos. Ron, Hermione también sufrió lo mismo que nosotros, y no la ves saliendo y acostándose con cualquiera. Y si quiere hacerlo, que lo haga. – Continúo pese a la alarma en el otro. – Es una chica grande, no es tu hermana, ni tu novia, y por lo que veo, puede que ni siquiera siga siendo tu amiga, compórtate Ron, si no quieres perderla.

Su amigo se sintió atacado desde que Hermione se comenzó a arreglar más y salir más. No pudo decirle nada más a su amigo porque no podía, y porque, además, el jefe iba a ver a su amigo.

¿Estaba perdiendo a Hermione?

Decidido a disculparse, se acercó al puesto de Dean, puso cara de circustancias y pidió disculpas de todas las maneras posibles. -Me pasé, y lo sé. Sé que vale muchísimo y que la quieres, perdón hermano.

El suspiro del moreno llenó la sala.

-Supongo que también me enojó que recalcaras lo obvio. No le pido castidad cuando yo mismo no la he tenido, es solo que, Ron, ella es una mujer de mundo, astuta, inteligente, salvaje. Siento...Como si no fuera capaz para ella, como si...

-Como si no la merecieras- Completó el otro, sintiendo que entendía a su amigo. Si eso era justo lo que el sentía.

…..

Aún sin definir la relación, cada miembro de esta seguía adelante.

Harry trabajaba en el caso que Ron le había quitado a Rodríguez, y tenía razón, necesitaban a Neville.

En un pueblo del norte, unos contrabandistas habían comenzado a alterar los ingredientes para pociones, logrando hacer muchos de ellos, rebajándoles la calidad. Multitud de centros médicos habían reportado meses atrás que muchas enfermedades habían evolucionado debido a que sus pociones ya no eran tan eficientes como antes.

El problema era que, sin importar las veces que analizaran la poción, la hicieran de nuevo, e inclusive hicieran una alternativa, los resultados eran los mismos.

Llamó a Alex y le pidió que preparara lo necesario para la reunión en la tarde. Los mapas que había hecho ya se debían haber actualizado con los localizadores mágicos que le había incrustado a un infiltrado, también la información del contrabando esa semana.

Ganarían ese caso en tiempo récord.

Toc toc

\- ¿Se puede? - Preguntó el alto y amable hombre de color avellana y ojos claros. Harry se levantó con emoción para saludar a su amigo.

\- ¡Neville! Pero claro, pasa hombre. Pensé que Ron no te había convencido. Parecías tan firme a no trabajar con nosotros. -Le comentó con cierto resentimiento.

El otro alzo los hombros y aceptó la silla que le brindaban.

-Sabes que no me interesa nada que tenga que ver con la violencia, sea para bien o para mal.

-Te entiendo. Entonces ¿Qué te hizo cambiar? ¿Trabajar por donas gratis?

El otro correspondió su sonrisa.

-Quiero salir por un tiempo. -Confesó, sin dar demasiada información, pendiente de esos ojos verdes que siempre estaban alerta. – Así que quiero hacer esto antes, así puedo estar con ustedes más tiempo.

\- ¿Y Hogwarts? - Comentó pasmado. ¿Neville yéndose? Era demasiado extraño, por no decir sospechoso. Neville amaba Hogwarts más que nadie, además era una persona bastante tranquila, así que la idea de viajar nunca le había gustado. Aquello le había sorprendido tanto, que sabía, se notaba su desconcierto, pero no podía controlarse.

-Tomaré unas vacaciones, ya tienen a un profesor suplente, no te preocupes, la educación continua. -Atinó divertido. Al notar la sorpresa aún, continúo. – Solo que, necesito alejarme por un tiempo, eso es todo.

Un ruido le hizo interrumpir la conversación que quería tener con su amigo, pero estaban en horario de trabajo y nadie era más estricto que él en eso. -No creas que acabamos esto. Vamos a la sala de reuniones, allá está todo el equipo. -Informó, y le pidió que le esperara mientras revisaba su teléfono y le escribía a alguien. Aquello le pareció extraño. Después de esto, salió por la puerta, siendo seguido por su amigo, quién observaba asombrado el lugar nuevo al que le llevaba su compañero. Ciertamente los aurores habían dejado de ser una organización nada organizada, a ser una institución, fortificada y bastante organizada. Suponía que ahora que no tenían el mal encima, podían dedicarle tiempo a todo. – Hemos avanzado después de lo que te mandé, así que espero que tengan listos unos documentos para que los leas.

Dicho y hecho, al llegar a la sala de reuniones, Alex e Isaac entregaron los documentos, y decidieron que comenzarían con la presentación de los avances. Cuando iba a dar por iniciada la reunión, una llamada entró a su celular, y al ver el nombre, de inmediato les dijo que esperaran unos minutos.

\- ¿Es algo grave? - Cuestionó el herbólogo al ver la normalidad con la que los aurores aceptaban la situación. Ron incluso comenzó a comer de las casi veinte donas que habían llevado para la tarde.

-Tiene novio. -Le delató Seamus, imitando a Ron.

Entonces Neville se sorprendió y miró la puerta por la que el corpulento auror había salido. Él había conocido a los novios de Harry, y con ninguno había visto ese tipo de reacción, después de todo, cuando estaba en el trabajo era esclavo de este, y ponía todo por debajo de este, fueran llamadas, llegar temprano a casa, e inclusive festividades.

¿Quién era? ¿Harry por fin había olvidado a Draco Malfoy, su amor imposible?

Si que tenían que tener esa conversación.

-Lo siento. -Se disculpó azorado, ignorando las miradillas y gestos picaros de sus compañeros y amigos. Era algo recién, pero si Draco le mandaba un mensaje o lo llamaba, maravillas de Merlín seguramente, atendía de inmediato. Siempre era bueno escucharlo armar planes, decirle que iban a cenar, decirle que lo esperaba en la mansión, o que no iban a poder reunirse.

Se veían casi todos los días, y ya habían pasado dos meses de aquello. Definitivamente se sentía en el cielo, y eso le preocupaba, así que dándole una mirada apreciativa, asintió ante Neville, dándole a entender que hablarían después.

Él era el único que conocía su secreto.

-Entonces comencemos. ¿Cómo sigue la misión?

Luna admiraba el cambio de su amiga, se veía más brillante, espléndida y segura que antes, y sabía que poco tenía que ver las prendas finas, el maquillaje o los zapatos, todo irradiaba de Hermione.

-Te ves preciosa Herms.

-Es lo que le he dicho siempre. – Aseguró la pelirroja, pidiendo un mojito en el bar al que había ido con sus amigas después de su gira. Habían decidido que pasaban poco tiempo juntas, y con los avances de Hermione, la nueva sección de Luna en el periódico, y sus reuniones y partidos como jugadora, era justo que se vieran al menos una noche. Así que allí estaban después de su trabajo. – Ahora solo falta que deje de trabajar tanto y listo, perfecta.

-Dudo que eso pase. -Secundó la rubia, pidiendo una bebida también. Tuvo tan mala suerte que los encargados estaban demasiado embobados con Ginny que no le pusieron cuidado, así que se decidió a preguntarle directamente al bartender. -Ya vuelvo.

Las Gryffindors notaron la salida, y se miraron preocupadas.

-La noto más silenciosa que nunca, y eso en Luna es extraño.

-Y que lo digas, apenas llegue esta semana, y ni siquiera pone su música bulliciosa, o hace esas actividades de muggle… ¿Yoga? - Intentó recordar, acomodándose el cabello. – El caso es que parece más ida de lo normal, ¿será que no ha tenido sexo ultimamente?

\- ¡Giny!

\- ¿Qué? Es normal Hermione, hace parte de nuestra vida, y que mejor que disfrutarlo. -Comentó sin vergüenza, sonriendo ante el mesero que trajo su orden y quedaba enamorado.

Hermione soltó una risa ante el acto. Desde siempre había pasado lo mismo, su amiga era preciosa, pero tenía eso, esa pasión que la envolvía y llamaba a todos los hombres. No negaba que aún le tenía cierta envidia por ese desenvolvimiento con ellos, cuando ella se ponía roja ante cualquier mirada de alguno.

-Tienes razón, solo que nunca le he conocido un novio.

-Creo que voy a sacarla de ese cuarto todas las noches, tiene que salir conmigo. Así conocerá chicos y dejará de estar encerrada siempre y trabajando como loca. -Dijo mirándola a ella. Al momento de decir aquello, la rubia miraba anonadada al hombre en frente suyo-

Alto, rubio, ojos azules y un bronceado espectacular. Sus mejillas se coloraron al momento que se supo parte de su atención.

-Hola preciosa, ¿Qué te puedo servir?

-Un…Mojito por favor.

-Para ti lo que sea. -Comentó el otro con una mirada seductora. ¿La miraba así a ella? Seguramente no había conocido a sus amigas, porque era imposible que se fijara en ella con las fachas que traía. Escasamente era presentable para trabajar, ya lo sería para salir a un bar.

-Creo que te he visto en alguna parte. ¿Me dirás tu nombre o te sigo llamando preciosa?

-Luna Lovegood.

-Rolf Scarmander- se presentó, tendiéndole la mano. Tenía un brillo auténtico en sus ojos. - ¿Lovegood de los Lovegood cierto? ¿De los escritores de criaturas mágicas? -El hombre no salía de su asombro cuando la vio asentir. Inmediatamente sus hoyuelos salieron ante una sonrisa. – Me lo habrías dicho antes, ahora me siento avergonzado de haberle coqueteado a la hija de Xenophilius Lovegood.

\- ¿Conoces a mi papá?

\- ¿Por qué no habría de conocer a uno de mis escritores favoritos? Sus libros han guiado muchas de mis expediciones, ¿y sus consejos sobre la crema mágica de versov? Un tesoro para mordidas de aveslones.

-Vaya. Eres la primera persona que no habla mal de mi papá. Es muy criticado por sus libros, siempre lo tildan de mentiroso.

-Pues yo no lo creo. -Afirmó mientras hacía el pedido de la joven. Su maestría al moverse por el lugar y buscar los ingredientes era admirable. -Tu padre viajó mucho antes de asentarse en Inglaterra, porque era uno de los mejores magos investigadores en la historia. La gente cree que después de su accidente se volvió un … bueno, ya sabes, pero yo no lo creo. Simplemente me parece que va más allá de todos los demás. -Comenta orgulloso, pasándole su pedido. -De hecho, he estado en cinco expediciones solo para comprobar su teoría de los Ramisnfor del primer libro, ¡lo público hace veinte años! Y hemos encontrado tanto.

Luna parecía mareada, así que se sentó en la silla al frente. Una bastante sencilla pero bonita, como todo el lugar. Ahora que lo pensaba, era el bar de Rolf, así que seguramente él era el dueño. El bar era muy tranquilo, de colores sobrios como el azul, el gris y el negro en toda su decoración, incluidas sillas, mesas y utensillos. Eso a Luna le daba información de la gente.

\- ¿Estás comprobando las teorías de mi papá? Y ¿Haces expediciones? Entonces no eres solo un bartender. -Increpó, poniendo sus manos encima de la barra, apenas tocando el trago.

Hasta se había olvidado de sus amigas.

-¿Mi apellido no se te hace familiar?

La rubia negó.

-Sigh- suspiró – Pues no puedo contarte mucho, lo siento. -El hombre se desentendio y se volteó para limpiar la alacena de detrás con una sonrisa ancha en su rostro.

-¿Qué?

-Aunque pensándolo bien- Simuló haberlo hecho- Podría contarte algunas cosas este viernes en la noche, ya sabes, en un restaurante. Conozco uno nuevo por aquí, nada lujoso ni estrambótico, no sé cuáles sean los gustos de los héroes de guerra, pero sé que no les gusta mucho aparecerse en lugares concurridos.

Ante la perorata se sentía aún más confundida. ¿Le había dicho que no le iba a contar nada más? ¿Pero luego sí?

-Luna- Sintió que la llamaban, así que volteó recordando que sus amigas estaban al fondo, viéndola con un rostro picaresco. -Oh, tengo que irme.

-Ah, vienes con tus amigas. -Espetó saludando alegremente, siendo correspondido por Ginny- ¿Entonces? Te recojo el viernes a las ocho, no estés tarde.

¿Qué?

\- ¿Me invitaste a salir?

-Si- Le contestó agachándose, apoyando sus codos en la barra, su rostro cerca suyo, con una sonrisa nada fraternal.

El rubor acudió a sus mejillas.

\- ¿Para hablar de … mi papá?

El hombre soltó un resoplido y meneó la cabeza. -Podríamos empezar por ahí, ya sabes, para conocernos mejor.

Su cercanía la estaba poniendo mucho más sofocada. ¿No se lo estaba imaginando?

\- ¿Me estás … coqueteando?

-Emm… Desde que llegaste- Comentó sin descaro, acercándose más a ella. -Y no he sido nada sutil. Vamos, ve con tus amigas que parecen unas pequeñas brujas chismosas.

Ella asintió ida, y fue hacia la mesa, teniendo que volver después (con una cabeza completamente roja) para recuperar las bebidas. -Um..Oh…Nos vemos el viernes.

-Dalo por hecho- Le respondió el apuesto hombre.

Al terminar de contar su "coqueteo descarado" según Hermione, Ginny suspiraba al ver a sus amigas. Hermione tenía a su hermano (aunque el muy descarado no hiciera nada aún) y a muchos pretendientes, y ahora Luna conseguía a un chico. ¿Algo pasaba con ella? Porque después de viajar, salir, divertirse y ser muy versátil en términos de amor (su última relación había sido con una chica) simplemente sentía que algo le faltaba. Encontraba apasionante su trabajo, pero sentía que faltaba lo que veía en los ojos de Hermione o Ron, o inclusive Harry ahora que estaba con Draco.

Después de despedirse de sus amigas, felicitando a Hermione por su cambio de look (bastante urgente según ella misma) y decirle a Luna que la llamará para aconsejarle de la ropa del viernes, siguió su camino hasta llegar al apartamento de su compañero de juego Chris, encontrándolo casi desnudo y con cara de sueño

-Vamos a volar

\- ¿Qué? Ginny no puedes interrumpir…- Muy tarde, mientras se negaba Ginny convocaba su escoba y algo de ropa, tirándosela encima y saliendo por la ventana con la suya. -Vamos, por favor.

El hombre negó y fue hasta su habitación murmurando retahílas hacia la mujer que llegaba a molestarlo su única noche de descanso. Es decir, habían llegado hace poco y dado el estrés de ser el capitán necesitaba descargar toda su adrenalina y preocupaciones bailando, tomando y con lindas chicas, claramente. -Maldita pelirroja.

Aun así, salió a perseguirla.

\- ¿Entonces qué pasó?

-Ahora está enojada con él por hacerle tantas escenas cada que salen juntos, y creo que Ron está perdiendo su oportunidad.

-Ajá- Declaró, después de mirar el cielo muggle al sentarse en la cima de un edificio. Al menos se había cambiado sus pijamas por un jean y un jersey.

-¿Y ahí te diste cuenta que estabas sola?- Cuestionó confuso.

Ginny siempre lo llamaba, buscaba o arrastraba a donde quisiera cada vez que necesitara hablar. No siempre habían sido así, y de hecho tenían anécotas que contar en cada entrevista cada que hablaban de su excelente química en el equipo. Siempre comenzaban con un "Si supieran como fue todo al inicio". Fue un caso completo, pero cuatro años después, las cosas habían cambiado, y pese a que era la única mujer alrededor suyo con la que no había follado todavía, no dejaba de pasar tiempo con ella.

Ahora, al parecer, se sentía sola.

-Fue después, cuando vino Luna después de coquetear con ese chico. Estoy tan sola, es decir, no tengo tiempo para nada más. -Expuso viendo las estrellas. Parecía afectada. – Tengo veintiséis años y he hecho muchas cosas, pero siento que nunca me he comprometido con nadie más que conmigo.

-Cosas de la guerra, supongo.

-Pero quiero estar con alguien, ahora si quiero. -Le comentó decidida, viendo hacia él. El hombre invocó su cigarrillo y lo prendió.

-Puedes estar con el herbologo ese, el del colegio. -Apuntó, inseguro de querer decirlo. El tipo podía ser muy bueno e inteligente, pero no estaba a su nivel. Ginny era una aventurera apasionada, necesitaba adrenalina, alguien a su lado que la apoye y la siga en sus locuras, y claramente, que también la proteja.

\- ¿Neville? No, no no. Para nada, es mi amigo, y creo que está enamorado de Luna. Además, no sé, no hay química. -Declara, y mira el cielo nuevamente, parece tensionada. -No tengo química con nadie. Es decir, puedo follar increíble con cualquiera, pero después no hay nada que me enlace, que me importe. Siempre se vuelve aburrido, no sé cómo decirlo.

-Se vuelve superficial. -Le responde el otro levantándose.

Hasta ese momento es que Ginny nota que su amigo ha estado portándose extraño. Más callado y serio de lo normal. Él le tiende su mano, que ella toma, para luego verse encerrada contra una baranda y los ojos azules de Christian. -Por como veo las cosas- comienza con su voz gruesa y algo rasposa por el humo. -Tu única opción soy yo preciosa.

Ginny abre los ojos con sorpresa. - ¿Estás jodiéndome?

Volteó su rostro y fumó de nuevo, tirando el cigarrillo a un lado y soltando el humo. La tomó de las caderas con sus dos grandes y gruesas manos y la acercó. -Eso quiero hacer pelirroja, deberías dejar esta mierda y ser mi novia de una vez. Sabes que seríamos una explosión.

\- ¿Fumaste algo raro?

-Seríamos unos troublemakers totales- Afirmó el otro acercándose más y dejándole pequeños besos en su rostro. La mujer inmediatamente se sintió acalorada. Christian era el jugador más atractivo y sensual de todo Quidditch, lo que lo llevaba a ser modelo de grandes marcas y a tener una fanaticada bastante grande.

Le gustaba, claro que le gustaba. Siempre han tenido química, en el campo, fuera de él, sería lógico que lo tuvieran en la cama. Allí se detuvo su línea de pensamientos y se alejó después de un beso bastante sensual. -No podemos Chris, sería un desastre después.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque cuando terminemos pondremos al equipo en aprietos, sabes que es por eso que nunca hemos cruzado la línea.

Era cierto, siempre lo habían sabido. Pero unos años atrás él ya había comenzado a sentir eso que ella apenas describía. Estaba a punto de llegar a sus treinta y descubrir de una mañana a otra que los tríos ya no le emocionaban tanto era una cosa loca. Sobre todo, cuando podía pasar días enteros paseando y hablando con Ginny de cualquier cosa sin aburrirse siquiera.

-Podemos intentarlo. -Aseguró acercándose nuevamente para un beso final. Ginny era terca, impulsiva y bastante testaruda. Así que iba a necesitar tiempo si quería cambiarla. -Ya está- dijo después, viéndola con los ojos cerrados y sus largas y tupidas pestañas enmarcando su rostro sonrojado- Te daré tiempo pero no tardes mucho.

Dicho esto, se marchó pro donde vino, dejándola sonrojada ( ¡Ni que tuviera quince años de nuevo!) y asustada.

¿En qué se había metido?

…

Después de una buena noche de gastar toda su energía (entiéndase, de estar con Draco) Harry tuvo que marcharse al día siguiente ( no después de una buena mamada mañanera) para viajar.

Despedirse fue difícil porque no quería alejarse de su cuerpo cálido y sus comentarios ácidos. -La conversación quedó pendiente. -Le comenta un ente metido en el revoltijo de sábanas. Un ente con unas nalgas de lujo.

-Para mí es bastante claro en qué terminamos- Le contestó poniéndose la camisa. -Quedamos en que vamos a intentarlo, porque lo deseamos y lo merecemos.

Finalmente, un cuerpo bello y estructural salió de las sábanas, caminando hacia la ventana por un cigarrillo matutino. Harry hizo una mueca. Le disgustaba verlo hacer eso cada mañana, y a veces, muchas veces durante el día. -No tienes la última palabra.

El hombre se acercó al cuerpo y juntó su miembro con las nalgas desnudas, sacándole una sonrisa pecaminosa al rubio que miraba a través de la ventana. -No deberías andar desnudo frente a la ventana, cualquiera podría verte.

-Esta hechizada Potter, no quiero que nadie vea nada. Pero... ¿Estás celoso? - Musitó tirando el cigarrillo y votando el humo en la cara del auror, disfrutando cada mueca.

-No vas a estar con nadie mientras no esté.

El rubio le miró simulando sorpresa e incomprensión. - ¿Me está dando órdenes auror Potter?

Harry no se inmutó, estaba serio.

-Ya me habían dicho de tu posesividad antes. -Aseguró, acariciando los fuertes brazos. -Espero que sepas que solo me gusta ser dominado en la cama.

-Y yo que espero no verte coqueteando otra vez.

El descendiente de los Malfoy rodó los ojos. Solo había saludado a unos amigos cuando estaban en un restaurante. Bueno, uno si le estaba coqueteando e inclusive se había despedido de beso, pero eso no contaba. -Entonces tampoco te metas con nadie por allá.

Él también podía jugar ese juego de la posesividad.

-Si llego a saber algo, a ellas les irá mal- Aseguró tomando sus sonrosadas mejillas traseras (algo lastimadas) con fuerza. Draco sintió que se estaba excitando nuevamente ante la dominancia y potencia del otro, pero también notó que Potter lo decía en serio.

-Y a ti- Corroboró, acercando su mano al miembro por encima de la ropa, Harry sonrió y le dio un último beso antes de partir.

-Tienes que trabajar en tu posesividad- Le recordó. - No me gusta que me manden por fuera de estas cuatro paredes.

El auror sonrió.

Pese a que le había encantado esa expresión de posesividad, recordó que ya había oído hablar de ella. Ninguna cosa mala, como algo extremo o dañino, pero si cosas extrañas.

Definitivamente tenía que averiguar más de Harry. Estaba extasiado con todo lo que conocía de él. Por ejemplo, le gustaba dormir muy arrunchado a su lado, abrazándolo siempre, sin importar el calor ni el sudor. Le encantaba la comida, y había descubierto una cosa bastante… extraña: le gustaba alimentarlo. Decía que estaba muy flaco así que le cocinaba de más, y cuando estaban en la casa de alguno, el mismo cogía de su plato y le daba de comer. Era extraño porque se sentía bastante bien. Pero ese era el problema, Potter era muy natural. No había nada malo en él, ningún secreto, ningún vicio, era casi perfecto y eso le asustaba.

Siendo quien era sabía que todos los humanos tenían cosas malas. Y no es que sintiera que fuera perfecto, es decir, se trababa al hablar a veces, no entendía algunas cosas básicas, tendía a ser muy brusco algunas veces (no que se quejara) y era bastante terco cuando quería. Simplemente, sentía que él era demasiado oscuro y Potter muy brillante.

Por eso último no sabía cómo sentirse con él. Aún no estaban oficialmente, y sentía que Potter era lo mejor que le había pasado. No sabía cómo describirlo, solo que, sentía que pertenecía a algo, que las cosas tenían sentido. Tenía sentido si llegaba a casa después de perder algún caso, o enfrentarse a algún imbécil que lo llamase todavía mortifago, y veía después a Harry con su jean y camisas casuales aparecerse en la sala con una caja de pizza y dos vinos en su mano.

No sabía cómo describirlo, pero le asustaba.

Estaba aterrado de todo lo que sentía por Potter en los pocos meses que llevaban y de todo lo que sentía. Temía por el momento en el que se diera cuenta de que no valía nada, de que estaba vació, y de que él merecía mucho más.

Potter parecía tan perfecto, que esa posesividad tan arraigada estaba interesándole más de lo que debía. Algo le decía que allí estaba su talón de Aquiles. No le veía problema a molestarlo un poco con eso, solo, mientras lo beneficiara también.

-Mierda- Musitó cuando sintió el líquido correr por sus venas. - ¡Maldito Potter! -Había prometido que lo harían con condón.

* * *

¡Buenas nuevas!

Sé que no he podido publicar en mucho tiempo, así que me ahorraré las excusas. Porque no era solo el trabajo o el estudio o mi familia, también era yo. ¿No se han sentido sin energía? ¿Sin motivación? Yo sí, así que quería hacer otras cosas y por eso apenas he vuelto a fanfiction. ¡Amo con locura esta historia! Y ya casi va a salir el capítulo por el que hice todo este fanfic. Les prometo que lo continuaré así sea cada quince días, y les traeré muchísimas más historias.

¿Qué piensan de Christian? Sinceramente, me lo imagino como el deportista promedio: atractivo, talentoso, mujeriego y amante de la diversión. Pero ¿Notaron sus palabras? Creo que con el hay algo más, no sé, piensen y me dicen.

¿Y LUNA Y SCARMANDER? Puro fuego. En serio, necesitaba que estuviera con Rolf porque ella es taaaaaaaaaaaaan increíble, y siento que Neville necesita a alguien más calmada o… calmado? Jajaja no los molestaré más.

¿Cuál fue su escena favorita del capítulo?

La mía, de cuando Harry parte a Draco constantemente, hahaha, no lo puedo evitar, me encanta.

 **Namba64**


	11. Chapter 11

¡Buen s días/tardes/noches!

Aquí va otro capítulo de una de mis historias favoritas. Espero que tengan sus pañuelos con ustedes porque van a llorar con Theo. ¿Alguien sabe qué hace Harry? Pues les contaré todo aquí abajito, así que, ¡a leer!

 **-Namba64**

* * *

Las sensaciones en su cuerpo eran difíciles de controlar.

Empezaría a temblar y a llorar. El alegre Theo que sus amigos conocían se estaba esfumando justo ese día y no podía hacer nada. Podía sonreír y responder a los comentarios de sus dos amigos muggles, pero la tentación seguía permanente. Sus hermosos ojos azules miraban constantemente hacia el barman y el licor.

\- ¿Entonces vas a declarártele? -Cuestionaba Donald de su amigo. Ese par era perfecto el uno para el otro, y mientras se sostenían de la mano, el dolor en su pecho creció.

-Podemos… ¿Podemos salir? -Cuestionó casi sin voz. Sus amigos se miraron entre sí y comprendieron que se trataba de algo grave. Salieron y caminaron a paso lento, cada uno en su propia mente, hasta que llegaron a una cafetería. Habían notado al empresario muy pensativo y falto de energía. Sus comentarios, antes audaces y vivaces, estaban cargados de un tinte de tristeza casi indetectable.

-Tengo una adicción con el alcohol y las drogas. -Sentenció de golpe al sentarse. Miro expectante a sus compañeros, presintiendo el rechazo, pero encontró comprensión y pronto vio su mano siendo sostenida por …

Eso significaba que lo escuchaban, y por esa noche, dejó que su mente hablara y contara, parcialmente, las cosas que había vivido.

-Madre murió dando a luz. Era una mujer preciosa, amable y muy bondadosa. -Comenzó, recordando las historias de sus abuelos cuando hablaban de su hija muerta. De pequeño había visto las fotos de su madre, inclusive se había robado una del cuarto de su padre para poder dormir tranquilo. El rostro brillante y etéreo de su madre lo hacía sentir tranquilo. -Mi padre por el contrario…Fue un hombre malo. -Fue lo mejor que pudo decir. No podía decirles a sus amigos que fue hechizado desde muy tierna edad con imperios y magia oscura que lo hacían lastimarse continuamente y que le drenaban su magia. La magia es como la sangre, si no circula, genera estragos en el cuerpo. Cómo decirles que no era alimentado y que era encerrado continuamente en el calabozo del castillo hasta que cumplió los once. Decirles que era capaz de orinarse encima con solo escuchar su voz era demasiado. Contarles a unos muggles que cuando tenía quince años recibió unos _crucio_ de su parte porque le recordaba a su madre, a quien supo, amó con locura. Aún se avergonzaba de las veces que se hizo encima de solo escucharlo hablar, porque recordaba claramente las atrocidades que llegaba a hacerle a los mestizos cuando los atrapaba.

-Estaba desquiciado. Lo peor pasó cuando consiguió otros enfermos como él. Aún es difícil recordar todo lo que pasó antes de que…me salvaran.

Claro que recordaba cuando todo empeoró.

Quería escapar con sus abuelos el último día de colegio de su séptimo año cuando lo secuestraron. Por eso ninguno de sus amigos pudo encontrarlo, porque fue tratado tal y como un mestizo por su padre y sus amigos. Hay cosas que aún su cuerpo no es capaz de olvidar, pero siempre, sobre todo para estas fechas, termina recordándolo todo.

-Comencé a tomar desde los catorce años. Era imposible parar desde los diecinueve, cuando comencé con la droga. Ha sido imparable.

-Has sufrido mucho. -Comentó Jean con disculpa.

-Lo lamento tanto.

Pese a que los conocía hace poco, pudo sentirse comprendido. Jean Se levantó y lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que no pudo contenerse. Su máscara de frialdad comenzó a hacerse pedazos y solo pudo llorar.

Llorar porque su madre lo abandonó muy joven por una enfermedad. Porque su padre quedó trastornado por su muerte (o quizá desde antes) e hizo todo lo posible para dañarlo, para hundirlo. Llorar porque no quería que lo tocaran, porque siempre buscaba tipos grandes y fuertes que lo trataban como a una mierda. Como la mierda que era.

Llorar porque sabía que no merecía el amor de Blaise. Ni siquiera podía contarle de esa vida que vivió desde los diecisiete siendo secuestrado porque se avergonzaba de sí mismo, de lo que le había pasado, de lo que le habían hecho.

-Soy un monstruo…Blaise, él...No merece a alguien como yo. Él ya…él está mejor…-Balbuceaba incontrolable.

Bastó una hora para que pudiera calmar sus hipidos, cuando eso pasó, se sintió más cómodo. Para él era imposible dejar el alcohol y las drogas. Sabía que debía cambiar y por eso comenzó a ir al psicomago unos meses atrás, pero sabía que aún no estaba bien. Se sentía roto por dentro, miserable. No era ni la mitad de lo que había sido antes.

-Pasaste por muchas cosas y es comprensible que no te sientas bien, que quieras llenarte de alcohol y de todo. Pero eres un buen hombre Theo. -Le dijo Jean con la sinceridad brillando en sus ojos.

Solo esas palabras le impactaron tanto que se sintió llorar de nuevo. Sus amigos lo acogieron durante toda la noche y se sintió protegido, querido y libre.

…..

Harry llevaba ocultándose de distintas maneras desde hace seis semanas. Todo era escaso, su comida, sus idas al baño, sus horas de sueño. Estaba agotado, pero era un nivel básico, el mismo que había tenido cuando entrenaba en la academia de aurores y los dejaban en un simulacro de misión durante dos meses con condiciones peores.

De hecho, su misión más larga había sido hace cuatro años cuando duró un año de incognito persiguiendo a unos neo mortifagos. Pero si pensaba en el pasado y en el presente, se daba cuenta de que extrañaba muchas cosas: su cama, su hogar, a sus amigos, a Teddy y más importante aún, a Draco. No era que antes no lo extrañaba, pues desde hace mucho había sido su amor platónico. No, la situación es que antes extrañaba su imagen, sus interacciones cortas, frías e incómodas. Pero ahora extrañaba su sentido del humor, el calor de su cuerpo, el sabor de su culminación, su mirada, todo.

Todo por esa maldita misión.

-jefe, hoy harán el operativo de nuevo. - Le comentó Jack, quien estaba transformado como su hijo pequeño de diez años. Él se había disfrazado de una mujer de cuarenta años, profesora y bastante pequeña que se había mudado al barrio muggle para volver a su pueblo. Tuvo que encantar a algunas personas para que la recordaran y no fuera tan extraña su participación en el pueblo donde más tráfico de pociones se hacía.

-Avísales a Isaac, Oliver y Alex que preparen todo, hoy terminamos.

-El pequeño sonrío como si su madre le hubiera dado permiso para jugar con sus nuevos amigos y se fue donde Marc, Jhon y Zack, los primos que justamente llegaron a vacacionar a las casas de unos tíos que en realidad no tenían más familia. Una vez hecha su observación continua, Harry o Edna, decidió ir a su casa para así transformarse de nuevo en otros personajes. Era duro, porque cada transformación exigía una personificación completa, y él tenía cinco personajes en esa misión.

Se transformó en un hombre mexicano llamado Carlos, a quien le gustaba la fiesta y los hombres. (Nunca podría fingir estar con una chica). Sus otras transformaciones también estaban relacionadas con el entorno donde el grupo de traficantes se desenvolvía: la escuela, donde uno trabajaba, la vecina mayor, donde otro vivía, el joven liberal, donde ellos traficaban, la madre abnegada, donde vivía el resto de traficantes, y finalmente, el pequeño nuevo amigo del hijo del líder del grupo.

Cuando salió a la calle observó a otros jóvenes, el ritmo y emoción de las noches y las calles llenas de traficantes de todo tipo. Asumió su papel y salió con los nuevos amigos que tenía, observando a cada paso la llegada, los papeles y los lugares a los que entraban los traficantes en la discoteca del líder de ellos.

-Hola guapo ¿Dónde estuviste ayer? Fui a tu casa y no apareciste.

Utilizando una sonrisa triunfal, envolvió a "Carla" (una travesti) en sus brazos y le comento que no había salido en todo el día de la casa de su nuevo amante.

Eso era lo peor.

Tenía que seducir a otra gente algunas veces, y cada vez, se sentía el peor ser humano. Extrañaba a Draco con el alma, y aunque lo llamaba, el rubio solo contestaba algunas veces porque aún no estaba bien relacionado con ese aparato. Escucharlo contarle su día, sus quejas y comentarios sarcásticos en menos de diez minutos no bastaban. Lo necesitaba con urgencia, y cada vez crecía en él un temor grande.

¿Y si se cansaba de esperarlo? Aún no habían definido nada de su relación ¿Y si salía con otros hombres? Aún recordaba la presencia del hombre mayor que Pansy le había presentado una vez mientras comían. Jack era un sangre pura, atractivo y adinerado que había obtenido mucho de Draco. ¿Y si no llegaba a quererlo? ¿Y si se iba por sus celos y su posesividad?

Suspiró con pesar, sabía que eran sus defectos más grandes.

Se concentró nuevamente en la misión y siguió el patrón que ya había diseñado para esa noche: Se metería por la puerta hechizada del baño, llegaría a conocer el laboratorio ilícito, y una vez que su equipo desalojara a las personas de la discoteca, comenzaría el operativo.

Mientras iba al baño notando demasiados rostros nuevos en el ambiente (pero familiares para él) apuró sus pensamientos y comenzó la etapa final de su misión. Había seducido al líder del grupo, un misógino y homofóbico de lo peor que no aceptaba su sexualidad y que, por ende, al que hechizaba a cada instante para que calmara su actitud violenta hacia él. Claramente hechizaba sus sueños para que creyera que habían tenido sexo, pero cuando veía el tipo de sueños que tenía, lo lamentaba por los antiguos amantes que había tenido. Era violento, brutal y asqueroso en sus relaciones sexuales.

Esperaba nunca ser así, porque sabía que tendía a ser algo "brusco" con Draco. ¡Pero es que el rubio sacaba sus lados más oscuros!

-Hola Princesa- Lo tomó de las nalgas el hombre mayor que él. Lo estrujó y le dio una fuerte mordida en su cuello antes de llevarlo al interior oculto de la discoteca.

-Hola Guapo. - Intentó sonar como el otro quería, mientras lo llevaba con fuerza al interior del laboratorio. Era maloliente, sin las protecciones y hábitos sanitarios necesarios para hacer pociones, con razón había crecido el número de enfermos.

-Este es mi trabajo ¿Te gusta? Con esto puedo comprarte todo lo que quieras.

-Me encanta- Le susurró al oído. Observó a los miembros del grupo moverse con agilidad y mirarlo con desconfianza. Él sabía los nombres, historias y roles de cada uno de los que estaban allí. En exactamente cinco minutos, dio inicio a la operación y cuando otras personas ingresaron por el baño hechizado, luchando contra los traficantes, se transformó para poder deshacerse de su disfraz.

-Hola guapo- Le dijo cuando el otro, en su huida, se lo había llevado a una puerta trasera con sus guardaespaldas. No le dio tiempo a sorprenderse, porque comenzó a batirse en duelo con todos.

Cuando terminaron con todo el operativo, fue al hospital y allí comenzaron a ser curados y a dar información a sus altos jefes sobre la operación. Mañana podría ir a Londres por fin.

….

\- ¿Cómo vas ahí Neville?-Cuestionó el pelirrojo, entrando con su grande cuerpo al laboratorio modificado que el otro gryffindor había creado en el cuartel de aurores. Llevaba dos donas consigo más la que tenía en la boca.

-Bien, ponte los implementos Ron, recuerda que la magia puede desestabilizar las pociones. -Replicó el castaño sin moverse. El pelirrojo hizo caso, sintiéndose regañado como lo hacían en el colegio. Una vez con sus implementos, se sentó cerca de su amigo.

-Fue difícil desestabilizar estas pociones por la cantidad de ingredientes adulterados, pero por fin pude hacerlo.

Las pociones no pueden eliminarse votándolas al inodoro, ni de ninguna manera posible a menos que se tomen. Esto, porque al ser mágicas, pueden reaccionar negativamente con la magia que existe en cualquier parte del mundo mágico. Por eso, desde que pidieron su ayuda, el herbologo comenzó a desestabilizar las más de mil pociones ilegales que se habían vendido y que llevaban muchos más enfermos y muertos.

-Se nota, te ves acabado amigo.

El castaño asistió y dejó una de las últimas pociones de lado. Solo le faltaban cien. -He estado pensando en muchas cosas, es todo.

-No me engañas, es una mujer la que te tiene así. Lo sé porque a mi me pasa igual hermano.

-Hermione- Musitó el otro recostándose contra la silla y observando a su amigo. Ron era el "jefe" sustituto cuando Harry salía a misiones. Por eso, siempre tenía que estar pendiente de los procesos y encargarse de las misiones que otros equipos pequeños de su escuadrón llevaba.

-últimamente no me habla. Ni siquiera me invita a comer a su casa. Y sé que me he portado mal- Acepta ante el otro. Después de todo, las escenas de celo que le ha protagonizado son dignas de una novela. -Pero también me he disculpado.

-No sirve de nada que te disculpes si sigues haciéndolo. -Razonó en un tono bajo. Él sabía de todo el drama por el que pasaba su amigo, y sabía que era muy inteligente, pero a veces, entrar en la terquedad de Ron era difícil. -Sabes que Hermione es una mujer adulta, y tiene derecho a conocer personas.

-Lo sé- Comentó cabizbajo, como quien apenas, después de años siendo su amigo, se diera cuenta. -Sé que está grande y que no tengo derechos- Habló con dolor. -Pero es ella, yo la quiero.

\- ¿Y por qué no se lo dices?

El otro lo pensó por un momento. -Lo digo si me dices en quien piensas tanto.

-Eso es muy slytherin de tu parte.

-He convivido con muchos últimamente- Le respondió, recordando las cenas que había tenido con Panay, Hermione y a veces Blaise o Theo (cuando no estaba uno, aparecía el otro), comidas auspiciadas por las dos mujeres, quienes habían intentado, en vano, volver a reunir a los dos slytherins.

-Ella, simplemente es hermosa. Es el ser más maravilloso del mundo, pero es muy distinta a mí. Es enérgica, valiente, dinámica, todo lo contrario a mí. Y el problema es que ya dañé una amistad por quererla, y además…-Suspiró. - Supe que está enamorada de alguien más.

\- ¿Quién? -Interrogó ceñudo. Eso no le gustaba.

-El capitán de su equipo. Ella no lo dice, y estoy segura de que no lo quiere admitir. Pero siempre he sabido que le gustaba alguien, solo que hasta hace poco me di cuenta de que no solo le gustaba. Y él, bueno, está de más decir que es justo para ella. - ¿Como decirle a Ron que el hombre era musculoso, atractivo, popular y bastante talentoso en el quidditch?

\- ¿Y él la ama?

La mirada triste de su amigo se lo dijo todo. Neville conocía al hombre desde hace unos años atrás, cuando Ginny lo había llevado a la fuerza a una fiesta de su equipo. La interacción de ambos era de perros y gatos, tratándose mal y retándose todo lo que podían. Pero en sus preguntas, en sus caricias accidentales, Neville pudo observar que no le era indiferente. Salieron otras veces, además lo vio cuando Ginny lo invitó a la madriguera, pues los padres del capitán habían salido a darse su quinta luna de miel. De más está decir que corroboró su conclusión.

-Quiero dejar de quererla, pero es imposible. Tampoco puedo querer a otras personas, y creo que ya tengo que superarla.

\- ¿Vas a dejarla ir? -Interrogó asombrado de la voluntad de su amigo estupefacto. Inclusive sus ojos parecían salirse de sus cuencas de su sorpresa.

\- Siempre lo has sabido ¿Cierto? -Interrogó el otro.

Ron asintió. Había sido muy obvio para el auror darse cuenta de que su amigo estaba loco por su hermana menor. Desde el colegio siempre la había buscado, ayudado y hecho cualquier cosa para estar a su lado. El problema era que Ginny nunca se había dado cuenta de su situación.

-Tengo que dejarlo ir.

-Y por eso te vas- Concluyó el otro. Le había parecido extraño que su amigo anunciara que viajaba.

-Es lo mejor. Además, siempre he estado en Hogwarts, es momento de salir y conocer otros lugares.

El otro suspiró.

-Eso era lo que yo pensaba ¿Sabes? En conocer otros lugares, a otras personas. Pero siempre pensé que, pese a todo, volvería con Hermione al final.

\- ¿Y ahora?

-Ahora todo es tan diferente. Está saliendo con un abogado de España que llamaron para que diera unas clases o lo que sea. Y lleva dándole tours e invitándolo a toda parte- Murmura con enojo.

-Las cosas no son como queremos que sean.

Se quedaron así, cada uno en su mundo, hasta que llegó Dean a avisarles que ya habían terminado la misión, que volverían mañana. Eso fue como un motor para Ron, pues últimamente se había absorbido en el trabajo para no pensar en Hermione. Ni siquiera salía últimamente con amigos o con nuevas conquistas. Ya no tenía ni el humor ni el ánimo. Pero cuando le hablaban de trabajo, brincaba. Cuando estaba a punto de salir, para organizar todo el proceso de papeleo, transporte y análisis de la operación, cuando su amigo lo detuvo.

-Pero somos diferentes Ron. -El otro volteó con una interrogante en su rostro. – Yo sé que tengo un amor no correspondido, pero para todos es obvio que no es tu caso. No seas un cobarde como yo, ve por ella, búscala, se lo merece.

El Weasley más alto de toda su familia se quedó pensando durante unos segundos en el rellano de la puerta hasta que levantó su rostro con decisión.

Neville tenía toda la razón.

….

La castaña trabajaba sin parar desde que había llegado al consultorio, a las seis de la mañana. Había tenido problemas para seguir su más que impresionante récord en licitaciones porque Alfredo Lombana, un personaje impresionante en el mundo del litigio, había sido invitado para dar un seminario en la universidad Mágica Londons House. Ella había sido la encargada de acompañarlo todo el tiempo y lo peor de la situación no era que le disgustara, no, sino que el hombre la llenaba de tantas ideas que se sentía ansiosa.

Ansiosa porque había una nueva maestría en licitaciones de criaturas mágicas en España, así como un puesto diferente en el ministerio español, donde recién se habían regulado las contrataciones de criaturas mágicas.

Y ella no sabía qué hacer.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar con tanta insistencia que tuvo que contestar enfurruñada.

-Te espero en cinco minutos.

-Pero…

-Soy capaz de sacarte Hermione, no me presiones.

La castaña asintió con pesar. Draco se había tomado el trabajo de Ron y Harry de sacarla de su despacho para que comiera o inclusive fuera a su casa. Ese día los grandes abogados habían invitado a Alfredo y por eso creía que podía escapar del almuerzo.

A los cinco minutos Pansy abrió la puerta sin importarle nada, y con actitud indiferente se apoyó en la puerta y se cruzó de brazos para esperarla.

-Podrías hacerlo menos dramático…

-Y tu podrías dejar de ser tan trabajaholica pero eso no va a pasar.

Entre Pansy y Draco la sacaron para ir a almorzar a un restaurante italiano. Mientras fluía la conversación, los slytherins notaron lo decaída que se veía su amiga.

-Suéltalo, ¿Qué pasó?

Sabía que no podía mentirles, así que simplemente confeso sus temores. Extrañaba a Ron. Había conocido a muchas personas, pero Ron era su gran amor y aunque almorzaban o comían juntos algunas veces (por el plan de Pansy de juntar a Theo y a Blaise) ya no mantenían juntos y era más probable que pelearan si se encontraran solos.

\- ¿Estaré haciendo lo correcto? Es que sé que él no me quiere como yo, pero al menos cuando estábamos juntos todo era mejor. No discutíamos tanto y podía aguantar que estuviera con tantas, pero ahora no puedo hacerlo. Sé que ya estamos en otro momento de nuestra relación y creo que no va a mejorar.

Los mejores amigos se miraron con duda.

¿Hermione desconocía los sentimientos del Weasley? ¿Era en serio?

-Hermione tu… ¿Crees que no le gustas al Weasley?

\- ¿No? - Respondió dudosa al ver a sus amigos mirarla así. Era justo como ella miraba a alguien que estaba equivocado antes de responder de manera correcta. Repasó mentalmente su amistad en todos esos años. -Sé que no es así. Ron ha salido con muchas mujeres y son despampanantes, como tu Pansy, es decir- Comenzó a corregirse al ver el ceño fruncido de su amiga- Son diferentes a mí, son muy... exuberantes y salen mucho, además de extrovertidas…Quiero decir.

\- ¿Y crees que no le gustas al hurón porque no se parecen a ti?

-Además Ron nunca me ha demostrado lo contrario. Es decir, siempre ha sido igual conmigo, no me ha coqueteado, ni dicho algo lindo. -Se desinfló.

\- ¿Y por eso te monta todas esas escenas de celos? - Comentó con sarcasmo la mujer

\- Es porque me ve como su pequeña hermana.

-Entonces seguramente sería incesto.

\- ¡Pansy!

-Es cierto Hermione, pensé que serías más observadora. Weasley está tan enamorado de ti como Theo lo está de Blaise.

-O Draco de … Muy bien, me callo, pero no por mucho.

El rubio la fulminó con la mirada antes de que siguiera hablando. Aún no decidían nada con Potter y no quería precipitarse. Claramente él quería un futuro con el héroe, y también quería poder restregarles su relación a muchas personas (no le gustaban las babosas que creían que tenían oportunidad con Harry). Pero había pasado más de un mes de su última misión y con lo poco que hablaban, dudaba de que Potter sintiera algo por él, al menos, algo tan grande como lo que Weasley o Blaise sentían.

Que Potter gustaba de él era obvio. Es decir, uno no le chupa el culo al otro solo por una atracción, eso es claro. Pero también es obvio que aún hay mucho pasado entre ellos, así como muchas dudas.

-En serio que pareces idiota, nunca me lo esperé de ti. -Espetó Pansy mientras caminaban al ministerio.

Draco asintió.

-Es imposible- Balbuceaba tiernamente la abogada.

Draco negó con su cabeza.

Después de intentar abrirle los ojos a la, muy selectivamente, densa Hermione, Draco fue a su hogar.

Su vacío hogar.

Inclusive el elfo había salido para su casa y él ahora estaba solo. Era viernes y en lugar de tener al capitán de aurores del área mágico-muggle encima suyo, lo tenía lejos, sin una llamada en los últimos días.

El rubio se acostó en su cama, la cual había sido testigo de muchos encuentros con la única persona a la que había dejado dormir en ella. Miro su celular y recordó que el auror le había enviado unas ¿notas de voz? El solo sabía que debía abrir un botón y luego buscar su nombre guardado en algo que se llamaba whatsapp. Escuchó su voz nuevamente y la nostalgia lo invadió.

Cosa que nunca le reconocería, claramente.

-Te extraño mucho Draco. Espero poder darte una sorpresa pronto, cuídate mucho.

Su voz rasposa, de recién levantado (como ya conocía) le envió una corriente a su parte baja. Continúo escuchando otras notas de voz, y para cuando había terminado la última, ya tenía un gran problema entre sus manos.

Sin pena ni afán se bajó sus pantalones junto con sus boxers y comenzó a acariciar su extensión. Los gemidos salieron de su boca de lo necesitado que estaba.

Nunca.

Nunca había estado tanto tiempo sin follar después de su primera vez.

Potter lo tenía descolocado definitivamente. Acarició sus testículos y luego se untó un poco de vaselina para tocarse el ano. Pensó en todo lo que había hecho Harry en ese lugar y automáticamente subió su temperatura. Probó con dos dedos y tres al poco tiempo, reconociendo que necesitaba más. Necesitaba ese falo grande, venoso y con su sabor favorito. Necesitaba que lo llenaran. Intentó con algunos juguetes, pero ni siquiera su dildo más grande podía satisfacerlo. Al verse impedido, uso la imaginación.

Recordó esa vez que Harry no había tenido suficiente (¿cuándo sí?) y lo había seguido al baño después de una noche bastante movida. Él tenía los ojos cerrados, descansando su cuerpo del brutal de Potter, cuando sintió unas manos en sus brazos. Su reflejo fue soltarse, pero se relajó cuando un gruñido se escuchó en sus oídos. -Merlín Draco, tienes todo esto y yo sin nada- Le había dicho agarrando sus nalgas. Dejó que lo masajeara allí mientras lo llenaba de mordiscos en la espalda y después lo chupaba. Su cabeza estaba contra la pared y el mismo levantaba su culo para que el otro siguiera amasándolo. Pero Harry tenía otros planes, pues unto un poco de shampoo el muy burdo, y volvió a preparar el pequeño hueco que siempre lo recibía gustoso. Draco exhaló fuerte cuando sintió la cabeza del pene de Harry en su hendidura y luego sintió las manos del auror en sus pezones, pellizcándolo sin misericordia.

Su pene chocaba con la pared mientras lo penetraban lentamente, llegando a lo profundo y luego retirándose para llegar más lejos. Podía escuchar los gemidos y gruñidos de Harry en sus oídos porque este lo mordía más duro mientras agarraba sus manos y las ponía arriba de su cabeza, dominándolo por completo. Cuando se supo dominado no pudo más. Soltó un gemido muy alto, sorprendiendo a Harry, y se vino. Luego se dejó mover por Harry, quien lo sentó con cariño. Pero el muy cabrón simplemente se limpió el pene del jabón y luego se lo puso en la cara para que hiciera lo suyo mientras sus ojos verdes se oscurecían con lujuria.

Eso lo había excitado tanto que recordaba haberse masturbado mientras Potter le follaba la boca sin dejarlo respirar siquiera. Cuando Harry chocó su cabeza contra la pared, embelesado con la imagen de la felación, Draco no pudo más y hundió más el pene en su garganta, sin importarle sus reflejos y sus ojos llorosos. Harry duró cuatro estocadas más hasta que se vino fuertemente contra su garganta. El rubio simplemente siguió mamando del pene flácido del otro hasta que logró venirse nuevamente.

Recuerda haber sido levantado nuevamente. Lo consintieron con mucho cuidado el resto de la mañana, con mucha comida y sus películas favoritas así que no se pudo quejar luego cuando, mientras cargaba otra película, sentía que era levantado de la cama y era ubicado en las piernas del otro para ser manoseado con lentitud. De más está decir que no pudo ver la película siguiente, al menos, por otras dos horas más.

Al terminar el recuerdo se vino con fuerza en sus sábanas limpias, y aunque el sueño se lo quería llevar, solo deseaba que Potter lo sorprendiera pronto, porque no podía ser un eunuco por más tiempo.

* * *

¡A lo dicho pecho!

Este capítulo es un poco más informativo que lleno de acción, lo sé, pero es importante porque más adelante llegan algunos hechos que nos impactan. ¡Extraño tanto a Harry! Pobre Draco, quiere que lo vuelvan jalea, pero a su amante le extendieron la misión…

¿Se imaginaban lo ciega que puede ser Hermione? Yo no. De hecho, la actitud de Ron me parecía muy sospechosa desde el inicio, tipo, el niño que odia a la niña y la insulta, pero luego la ama. (¿O eso es muy Dramione?)

¡Y la historia de Theo! Hay tantas cosas que no sabemos, que me parte el corazón. Pero aún falta mucho más así que tengan sus pañuelos al lado. Aunque yo soy muy happyending, no se preocupen.

ESTAMOS EN LA MITAD, YA CASI LLEGANDO A LA RECTA FINAL y lo que les espera es muy candente (guiño guiño)

Los espero para la próxima vez, cuéntenme sus impresiones. ¿De qué quieren saber? ¿A qué pareja esperan ver la próxima vez?

Un abrazo,

 **Namba64.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Título:** Los resultados de la insistencia de Hermione

 **Pareja: Resumen:** Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y su mundo no me pertenecen, son producto del arduo trabajo de la escritora J.K Rowling. Lo que si me pertenece es la historia, la locura de algunos personajes y la aparición de otros.

 **-Namba64.**

* * *

Después de que los médicos lo revisaran concienzudamente, pues siempre terminaba más herido que los demás, Harry llamó a su equipo para largarse a su hogar por fin. Tomaron el trasladador y en un instante estaban en el cuartel.

El nuevo y mejorado cuartel de aurores, los dejó en el salón de operaciones. Harry divisó a su gente y sin siquiera dejarlos rogar, les dijo que fueran a su hogar. El protocolo decía que después de una misión tenían que terminar los informes, pero al carajo, también tenían que ser humanos.

-jefe, usted es el mejor.

-Gracias Harry, mi esposa te lo agradecerá mucho.

-Le traeré mucho chocolate jefe.

Mientras todos se despedían, Harry suspiró, aún con miles de pensamientos y sensaciones después de cada misión. Tenía sus maletas, las cuales, a pesar de ser mágicas, ostentaban un tamaño y peso considerable, pues había artilugios mágicos que no se podían hechizar. Dejó todo en su lugar y cansado como estaba, pensó en que quería ir a su hogar, pero por primera vez, en lugar de pensar en su casa, pensó en Draco.

-Merlín- Murmuró con una sonrisa de asombro.

Aún era de noche, así que, tentando su suerte, decidió aparecerse en la habitación de su amante. Draco le había dado permiso para que siempre pudiera entrar a su casa, se encontrara el o no, y aunque no definían nada con el mago, el solo hecho de que tuviera la confianza para dejarlo entrar, ya le decía algo.

-Hogar, dulce hogar- Canturreó cuando dejó tirada sus maletas en la espaciosa habitación y observó el cuerpo que más lo cautivaba dormir boca abajo. Se quitó su ropa y magullado y adolorido como estaba, se acostó al lado del slytherin, abrazándolo por la espalda

¡Cuánto lo había extrañado!

El cuerpo apenas y resopló, acomodándose al cuerpo más grande y fornido detrás suyo como si fuera un minino. Harry pasó su mano por su espalda, acariciando la suave y perfecta piel, y se acercó a su cabello, sin cansarse de su aroma. -Eres perfecto Malfoy, tan bello. -Y pese a que tenía muchas ganas de besarlo y hacerlo suyo, el cansancio hizo mella, obligándolo a cerrar sus ojos.

Por fin, después de seis semanas, pudo sentirse en paz.

…..

Hermione colgó su teléfono con desgana.

La castaña estaba en la sala de su hogar mágico-muggle, el cual había decorado con mucho cariño, y del cual Pansy se burlaba constantemente. Pero era su hogar porque le recordaba la casa de sus padres, a quienes justamente acababa de llamar.

 _-Hola pequeña- Le dijo el hombre por teléfono, con un saludo que emocionó a Heermione. - ¿Cómo va todo por allá? ¿Cuándo nos vas a visitar?_

 _-Hola papá ¿Y ese saludo? - Interrogó, intentando no responder por el momento._

 _-No lo sé, salió muy natural._

- _Solías llamarme así antes. -Comentó con nostalgia, envolviendo el cable del teléfono en su mano, con una sonrisa brillante en su rostro._

 _-Eso significa que vamos mejorando ¿cierto cariño?_

 _-Si, son avances papá. ¿Cómo va todo en el negocio? ¿y mamá?_

 _-Todo va… bien, si, hace poco un niño salió corriendo por toda la calle porque no quería que lo atendiéramos, pero va bien- añade riendo, provocando lo mismo en su hija. -Y tu madre sigue bien, mejor. Ella está visitando a tu abuela y es por eso que te manda muchos saludos._

Justo en ese momento Hermione sintió su pecho desinflarse. Continúo hablando con su papá, pero en su mente, esas palabras seguían repitiéndose.

Caminó directo a la cocina por un café, mientras esperaba a sus amigas para una tarde de películas. Había logrado que Pansy participara por fin, así que ese día iba a ser increíble.

Pero estaba tan decaída cuando sus amigas la encontraron, que decidieron posponer las películas y consolarla. Así fue como Pansy se enteró de que Hermione había oblivateado a sus padres para que no fueran una víctima más de Voldemort y para que no sufrieran su ausencia. Sin embargo, como todos los hechizos, siempre existen secuelas que pueden ser muy dañinas. En este caso, cuando Hermione volvió a casa y los hechizó nuevamente, se enfrentó con que sus padres recordaban pocas cosas de ella. La miraron como una extraña, y pese a que Hermione le mostró con hechos que era su hija, explicándoles por qué les borró la memoria, sus padres aún no le creían del todo.

Casi se desmorona, sino fuera porque Ron la sostuvo en sus brazos, y Harry la llevó al hotel donde estaban. Los siguientes días fueron muy oscuros porque Hermione estaba tan decaída que no comía, al menos, hasta que una semana después sus padres llamaron al número que Harry les dio. En sus mentes aparecían recuerdos difusos con Hermione siendo pequeña, estudiando, divirtiéndose, durmiendo en su camita, pero los recuerdos de esa pequeña niña siendo grande aún no aparecían. El alivio fue mayor, pero, aunque los padres intentaban tratarla con cariño, aún faltaba ese amor característico. Así que Hermione llamó a un medimago que acudió a la casa de los sorprendidos y muggles Granger, decretando que sería en cuestión de años para que sus padres recuperaran todos los recuerdos.

El miedo de Hermione había influido mucho en que su hechizo tuviera las contraindicaciones mencionadas, así como el hecho de que eran Muggles y no poseían la magia en su sangre para recuperarse más rápido de los hechizos.

La noticia les cayó como un balde de agua a todos, y por eso Hermione aún no se perdonaba haber lanzado el hechizo, aunque no se arrepentía. Sus amigos la estuvieron acompañando mucho tiempo, pero decidió ir al mundo mágico para continuar su vida, y visitar esporádicamente a sus padres, mientras comenzaran a recordarla poco a poco.

-Lamento mucho la situación cariño- Interviene Pansy, acercándose a la morena, quien está sentada en el sillón de la sala, con sus amigas a su alrededor. -Pero no entiendo por qué dices que tu madre no te quiere.

La castaña se limpió una lágrima, dispuesta a hablar, pero fue Ginny quien respondió. -Porque su madre se culpa por ser una mala madre y no poder recordar a Hermione. Le es muy difícil a las dos verse sin terminar llorando y sintiéndose mal después.

Luna asintió.

-Pero hiciste lo que tenías que hacer Hermione y lo sabes bien. – Comentó con su voz pacífica, dándole esperanza a su amiga con sus ojos infinitamente azules. Pansy reconoció que, pese a que seguía vistiéndose estrafalariamente, la Ravenclaw tenía un tipo de belleza muy llamativo. – Sabes que la guerra los habría alcanzado como lo hizo con mi madre. Tuviste que tomar tu sola esa decisión cuando ni siquiera eras mayor de edad, y aun así no dudaste en ponerlos a salvo, pese a que tú los extrañaste por tanto tiempo.

-Hiciste todo esto por ellos Herms, eres una buena hija. -Completó la cazadora número uno del quidditch en reino unido. La pelirroja sostenía la mano de su amiga con cariño e intentaba que mejorará.

Pansy sintió un nudo en su garganta al darse cuenta de la situación de su amiga. Siguieron consolándola hasta que la sombra de la tristeza se fue de sus ojos y decidieron organizarse para ver las películas hasta que sonó el timbre.

-Voy, yo voy chicas- reclamó a sus amigas, quienes sentían que la pelicastaña aún estaba muy débil y frágil. Las chicas se miraron entre sí. Aún no se conocían bien, pues Hermione era quien hablaba con Pansy, pero no había tensión como existía antes.

-Supe que estás encargada del evento de conmemoración, felicidades. -Comenzó Luna, tomando té y acomodándose en la sala.

Ginny se mostró sorprendida.

\- ¿No eras diseñadora de modas?

-Lo soy, pero digamos que, por mi historia, también soy buena haciendo eventos.

\- ¿Tu historia? - Indagó la atractiva pelirroja ceñuda.

Pansy decidió que le caía bien.

-Los Parkinson siempre han sido reconocidos por organizar los mejores eventos. Madre es muy amiga de Narcisa e inclusive hacían eventos para el ministerio antes…de todo.

Las amigas comprendieron y Pansy temió en algún momento que dijeran algo en contra de ella o su familia. Los Parkinson eran una familia reconocida desde hace siglos en la socialité mundial por su negocio en telas, por sus excelentes cualidades en organización de eventos y por la belleza de sus miembros. Pero ahora también eran reconocidos por haber estado bajo la sombra de la guerra, todo por su ambicioso padre, quien había llevado a la ruina a su familia.

Para romper el silencio, Ginny decidió arriesgarse. En el mundo mágico aún había muchos prejuicios contra los slytherin y contra las familias ricas que estuvieron en el bando oscuro, como los Nott, Malfoy, Parkinson, Labentorn, entre otros, pero si Hermione había dado un paso adelante haciéndose amiga de los slytherins más reconocidos, pues ella no dudaría de su juicio.

-Mamá siempre me ha dicho que tu madre era una belleza en Hogwarts cuando estudiaron juntas. Decía tantas cosas de la mamá de Malfoy y la tuya. De hecho- Recuerda. - La vi hace poco en una revista, sigue siendo muy bella.

-Madre siempre me ha dicho que la más hermosa de la generación fue Narcissa- Comenta con deleite al saber que puede hablar de esos temas tan "gossip" con otra persona fuera de su casa. -Pero siempre me cuenta cómo fue que la conquistaron, nada más y nada menos, que el más feo y bajo de la promoción, Rodlphus Parkinson.

-Oh por merlín, quiero saber esa historia- Comentó Ginny, mientras se acercaba más a la bella diseñadora. Luna sonreía por lo que se enteraba, pero se daba cuenta de que Hermione se estaba demorando mucho. Alejándose con sutileza, se acercó al pasillo de la puerta para ver a un alto y atractivo Ron aún en traje de auror.

La sonrisa que adornó su rostro solo fue notada cuando el chisme terminó y las demás se dieron cuenta de que Hermione se había tardado mucho.

\- ¿Por qué sonríes de esa manera? Siempre te digo que me asusta.

-Afuera esta Ron.

Tanto la slytherin como la gryffindor fruncieron el ceño en clara señal de enojo.

-Más le vale a ese imbécil no hacerla llorar de nuevo.

-Si lo hace seré capaz de cortarlo en trocitos- Completó la pelirroja.

Definitivamente, pensó Luna al ver a ambas mujeres planear una muerte dolorosa para penúltimo de los Weasley, aquellas dos eran tal para cual. No imaginaba cómo habrían sido las cosas si, en lugar de la indiferencia y el odio por las ideologías o clase social, hubieran sido amigas desde el inicio.

Seguramente habrían sido un caos en Hogwarts.

….

El calor en su cuerpo ya se estaba volviendo más de lo que podía soportar. Lentamente empezó a volver a sus sentidos, cuando sintió un cuerpo detrás suyo que lo agarraba con fuerza. El pánico lo atacó, haciéndole tomar su varita con rapidez, pero al voltearse fue grande su sorpresa al notar el atractivo y lleno de moretones rostro de Harry Potter.

Harry estaba durmiendo con él.

El solo pensamiento lo llenó de un sentimiento cálido que solo sentía cuando Harry hacía algo tierno. Cuando lo alimentaba (aunque Draco le dijera que ya estaba lleno), cuando lo bañaba con cuidado o le decía lo bello que era. Era imposible no sentirse bien con él, y por eso se asustaba, porque todas las personas tienen cosas buenas o malas, pero de Harry solo había visto lo bueno.

El auror dormía tranquilo y apacible esa mañana de domingo. Decidió a enterrar esos pensamientos en lo profundo de su mente, para comenzar a admirar y acariciar al hombre más apuesto del mundo mágico. Estaba desnudo, por supuesto que lo estaba, y llevaba una barba de más de una semana. También estaba más despeinado y bronceado, y lo más importante, tenía algunos rasguños y morados en su rostro.

Eso le preocupaba, pues en el poco tiempo que llevaban, lo había visto más golpeado que cualquiera. ¿Siempre era así con todos los aurores? Si llegaban a formalizar lo suyo ¿Estaría en vilo pensando siempre en la seguridad de su novio? … ¿Su novio? Umm. Aquello sonaba bastante bien. Se acercó más al cuerpo grande frente a él, y enterró su rostro en el cuello del otro. ¡Como amaba oler a Harry! Siempre era tan varonil, que sutilmente lo olía cada que podía. ¿Y el olor de su sexo? Merlín y la orden lo amparasen porque le encantaba la mezcla del olor natural de Potter y el almizcle. Pensando en eso, y en lo cansado que debía estar el auror, la astucia adornó el bello y fino rostro del primogénito de los Malfoy. Abandonó la cama, alejándose suavemente de los fornidos brazos, sonriendo ante el gemido de insatisfacción del moreno al saberse sin su almohada favorita, y se ubicó más abajo, en las piernas del auror.

Utilizó casi toda su fuerza para mover el cuerpo del auror y que quedara derecho, mirando hacia el techo, e inmediatamente se metió entre las sábanas que el muy bastardo le había robado, para volver a saludar a su querido amigo. Sacó la cabeza del otro lado de la sábana y se acomodó entre las piernas. Allí estaba, dormido al igual que su dueño. Lo tomó suavemente y acarició su longitud lentamente. El rostro de Harry se relajó mientras Draco acariciaba con admiración el moreno y grande pene de su amante, enterrando su rostro en el vello que acomodaba la potente arma. Lamió los testículos, oscuros y pesados, y siguió subiendo por la extensión que presentaba indicios de interés. Lamió largo y tendido, moviendo su lengua en círculos y luego abarcando el pene en su boca. Lo metió y sacó, adaptándose al sabor, más salado, que de costumbre. No desatendió los testículos, e inclusive se los metió a la boca cuando escuchó los gemidos leves del auror.

Potter no sabía en lo que se metía cuando decidió fallárselo.

Harry estaba soñando con un lindo rubio cuando empezó a sentir muchas cosas en su cuerpo. El sueño no tenía pinta de ser erótico, pero la imagen que vio cuando despertó si lo era.

El siempre bien vestido y prolijo abogado tenía el cabello desarreglado y el rostro sudoroso y rojo mientras se le iba la vida regalándole la mejor mamada de la vida. -Oh si...Oh si…-Murmuró al verlo concentrado y le sonrió cuando el rubio elevó su mirada. Ya estaba despierto. -Buenos días- Saludó con voz ronca, acomodándose en sus codos para observar mejor la obra maestra ante sus ojos.

Draco sintió otro tirón en su polla al verlo recién despierto y al escucharlo con esa voz. Potter era demasiado sensual para ese mundo. Decidió implementar su técnica de no respirar y contener las arcadas, metiéndose todo el pene hasta la garganta. Harry gritó cuando sintió que estaba en ese lugar. Los ojos grises del rubio lo miraban con lujuria, evitando las arcadas y centrándose únicamente en el placer del otro. Harry se sentía en el cielo, cerró los ojos y acarició con sus manos el cabello del otro, dejándolo marcar su ritmo. Después de tragárselo de nuevo, alejo su boca del néctar, sonriendo al escuchar las réplicas del otro, y abrió más las piernas del auror, quien accedió complacido, sin comprender que le estaba dando el aval para las fantasías del otro. Draco volvió a lamer la extensión, escuchando los jadeos del otro, se metió las bolas a la boca y luego, escupió en la hendidura oculta del auror, enviándole corrientes eléctricas.

-Mm… ¿Draco?...

\- ¿Si, Potter? - Interrogó levantando la cara, con la baba escurriéndosele de la boca. Harry cerró los ojos otra vez, presa de la visión más erótica que había visto en la vida. Aprovechando esa oportunidad, Draco se metió un dedo a la boca y luego comenzó a tantear alrededor del hueco. Rápidamente los ojos del auror volvieron a su rostro con una queja en sus facciones, pero Draco lo ignoró volviendo a usar su boca para calmarlo. Harry nuevamente sintió que estaba llegando, cuando lentamente, un dedo comenzó a entrar en su culo. Gimió de dolor y Draco bombeó más rápido su pene para relajarlo. Su orgasmo se retrasó, pero la boca milagrosa de Draco hacía estragos y pronto olvidó el dolor que ocasionaba aquel dedo descarado. Demoró un poco en volver a llegar, pero cuando estaba en la cima, otro dedo apretó su entrada. - ¡DRACO! - Gritó, pero el otro se dedicó a mamarlo y mandarle miradas eróticas que lo calmaron. Todo, hasta que sintió que los dedos tocaban un punto álgido. -Ohhh…-Gimió largamente. Bingo. Draco había encontrado la próstata de Harry. Bombeo sus dedos con rapidez y nuevamente usó su técnica, haciendo que Harry sintiera todo su cuerpo estremecerse y volviera a llegar a la cima para llegar por fin, sin ningún obstáculo. El grito de Harry llegó después de que sintiera los chorros del tan esperado semen en su garganta. Gimió solo con eso y bebió y chupó del pene hasta que estuvo flácido en su boca.

-Buenos días para ti también- Le correspondió cuando se le acomodó al lado. Harry seguía recuperándose de esa experiencia, pero Draco estaba feliz de verlo así por él. De saber que él, y solo él, había logrado esas expresiones en su rostro. -Estabas durmiendo mucho y tenía hambre- Se excusó.

-Pues tengo más hambre ahora _dragón_ \- Murmuró sin abrir los ojos, agarrándolo de las nalgas. Gimió de insatisfacción al darse cuenta de que estaba con ropa y abrió los ojos para verlo. Era tan hermoso. -Estoy famélico.

Draco se lanzó a besarlo, porque lo extrañó durante muchas noches. El sabor acre de su corrida le llegó y en lugar de asquearlo, lo envalentonó. Tomo a Draco de las caderas y lo ubicó encima suyo, devorándolo con su boca. Sus manos toscas y grandes bajaron el pijama de seda y le apretaron la cola con gula. Masajeaban y golpeaban esas bonitas nalgas que se habían vuelto su fetiche. Desapareció su pijama y lo sintió tan desnudo como él. -Ya te alimentaste, ahora aliméntame a mí. -Decretó con voz dominante, y sin más, invocó el tarro de vaselina. hundió sus dedos en el tarro y los paso por la hendidura del rubio, quien estaba perdido en los labios del otro. Un dedo entró y luego otro. -Entraron fácilmente glotón, ¿pensaste en mí anoche? - El otro asintió, mordiéndose los labios ante la sensación de su pene siendo aplastado en medio de los dos cuerpos, y de los dedos de Harry entrando, saliendo y haciendo formas en su interior. - ¿Te metiste los juguetes que te obsequié? - El otro asintió sin vergüenza. Harry le había regalado un kit que contenía dildos, aceite, plugs y muchas cosas más, con la característica de que eran mágicos. Así que se movían solos y le hacían recordar que su muy demandante amante le había dicho que esperaba usarlos en él. -Dilo. -Exigió.

-Ah… Si…-Respondió obediente ante las exigencias. Harry sonrió y lo beso tierno en su nariz al tiempo que le metía otro dedo. El gemido de Draco lo envalentonó tanto que decidió olvidársele el uso del condón. Cuando posicionó su pene en la entrada del slytherin, abrió su culo para exponerlo. Draco era una masa de gemidos y sollozos cuando lo recibió y lo sintió moverse. Uso sus manos para levantarse del cuerpo de Harry y las acomodó encima de su pecho, como si lo estuviera dominando. Pero con Harry en modo dominante eso nunca ocurría.

El sonido de los cuerpos encontrándose era igual de erótico que los maullidos de placer del rubio. Harry comenzó a pellizcar y lamer sus tetillas. Cómo había extrañado esos montículos. Luego golpeó las nalgas del rubio y nuevamente las abrió. Cerró los ojos embargados por la imagen de Draco sumiso y obediente, recibiendo su carne con ansiedad y fervor. - ¿Quieres más? - Draco inmediatamente lo miro y se mordió los labios. Instintivamente, Harry puso sus dedos en los rosados labios y dejó que los chupara y los mordiera. -Te gusta chupar… Una puta golosa. -Draco sentía sus ojos humedecerse del placer del que estaba siendo presa. El moreno lo tomó de sus angostas caderas con fuerza y comenzó a empalarlo con su pene. Oh merlín, estaba viniéndose y no llevaban ni siquiera cinco minutos. Harry sintió las contracciones en su pene y por motivos del celibato autoimpuesto, no pudo contenerse y termino regando su lugar favorito. -Ohhh…- Aceleró las estocadas mientras lo llenaba.

Cuando terminó, Draco estaba acurrucado en su pecho, respirando difícilmente mientras él tomaba bocanadas de aire para recuperarse de otro orgasmo. Veneró su cuerpo con amor, agasajando su espalda y sus maltrechas posaderas. -Uhmm…

-Las extrañé mucho.

\- ¿Solo a ellas? - Interrogó el rubio aún sin abrir los ojos. Llevado por la ternura, beso sus ojos por encima de sus párpados y luego los vio, grises como la plata, y brillantes como la luna.

-Este lugar también – Respondió, acercándose a la hendidura que ahora estaba llena de fluidos. Draco resopló divertido.

-Dijiste que iba a ser una semana. -Comentó somnoliento. Era reclamo lo que los ojos del auror escuchaban.

-Tuvo que extenderse. Pero quise venir cada maldito día.

-Para follar- Comentó el otro con sarcasmo.

-Para verte. -Le corrigió el otro. Después, ambos se callaron, acostumbrándose a la calidez del otro, hasta que Draco se dio cuenta, apenas, que los fluidos salían de su culo.

-No usaste condón. -Acusó. Ya lo habían hablado, era peligroso.

-Estoy limpio- Declaró el otro, justificándose inocente ante los ojos del otro. -Tú también lo estás, entonces está bien.

-Solo te gusta echarme todo tu semen encima- Reclamó, bostezando.

-Uhmm... Si…- Declaró dormitando también, después de todo era muy temprano.

-Límpiame. - Exigió, mientras se normalizaba su respiración. A criterio suyo así era que debían dormir siempre, juntos, después de una buena follada.

-Mhmmm...- Inmediatamente, Draco sintió su trasero fresco y limpio. Secretamente, siempre le gustaba que lo llenaran, pero antes nunca había podido hacerlo. En su adolescencia, con el estúpido violador si había podido, porque sabía que el capitán solo lo había hecho con él, pero después, en la adultez, con todas las enfermedades sexuales, se le hizo imposible que la persona con la que estaba se lo hiciera sin condón. Pero con Potter todo había sido difícil desde el inicio. -Estas muy magullado. -Musitó. -Prometiste cuidarte.

-Lo siento- Declaró con sueño.

Ambos cayeron luego de eso.

….

-Ya voy, ya voy- Canturreo la castaña, corriendo hacia la puerta. Las protecciones en su hogar siempre le avisaban si había algún problema, así que, al no sentir el aviso, abrió despreocupadamente la puerta, encontrando frente a frente, a la persona que menos quería ver.

El auror había ensayado por media hora lo que quería decir, pero al verla allí, libre de maquillaje, peinados, y con una pijama sencilla, se dijo que definitivamente había sido un imbécil por haberla dejado ir.

-Hola.

-Hola Ron ¿Cómo estás?

-No muy bien. -Declaró sin timidez. -Extraño mucho las cenas.

Hermione sonrió levemente.

\- ¿Cómo has estado? No te he visto en mucho tiempo.

-Bien, el escuadrón no ha dado tantos problemas esta vez. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo ha ido todo en el buffet?

-Bueno, Draco me ha sacado mucho de la oficina porque no quiere que trabaje de más, y he tenido que … acompañar a unos abogados a conocer, pero nada más.

Ron cerró los ojos ante aquello.

La pelicastaña aún estaba dolida por las últimas discusiones, así que intentaba no ser la misma chica del pasado, tan ansiosa por la presencia del pelirrojo. Ron no la quería, era obvio, pero con dolor se dio cuenta de que no quería perder su amistad. Así que dejó su actitud de indiferencia y comenzó a preguntarle por más cosas. Luego de cinco minutos, el hombre parecía revivir por fin esas semanas de infierno de indiferencia.

-Ginny dijo que iban a hacer una pijamada, y bueno, sé que ustedes comen mucho. -Declaró, mostrándole las bolsas que tenía en la mano. Les había traído comida, y aquello caló muy profundo en su corazón.

Si tan solo…

-No tenías que hacerlo, en serio.

-Bueno, quería hacerlo. Es más, yo… No sé…Pero ¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana? En la noche, claro. -Dijo sonrojándose levemente.

-No, estoy libre. -Respondió con sospecha.

-Bueno, podríamos, si quieres, claro, ir a cenar, por aquí cerca.

¿Por qué era más fácil decirle a una chica que fueran a follar que decirle a Hermione que fueran a comer?

Ron no lo entendía, pero había algo en Hermione que siempre lo había cautivado. En el colegio lo había puesto nervioso muchas veces, y cuando estuvieron juntos brevemente durante la guerra, reconoció que le gustaba. Amaba cuando se mordía los labios al no saber una respuesta, cuando lo regañaba por el mas mínimo error o cuando le hacía comida y lo invitaba.

Siempre la vio bonita, y cuando creció, la vio hermosa. No solo era, físicamente, lo sabía, y también reconocía que no era el único mirándola, pero el mismo se encargaba de los que intentaban algo con ella. Ese mismo año, inclusive se había prometido dejar de buscar lo que, sabía, ya tenía. Porque Hermione podía ser muy madura y sabelotodo, pero también era muy obvia con sus sentimientos. Y aunque al inicio se sintió muy halagado, ahora solo se sentía como un estúpido por no haber actuado a tiempo.

Pero iba a resarcir su error. Iba a volver a seducirla y enamorarla y luego le iba a poner un anillo en el dedo y si tenía que ser, dos hijos de inmediato.

-Solo si me dejas pagar lo mío.

Suspiró con resignación, Hermione era muy liberal para su gusto.

-Está bien, te recojo a las siete entonces.

La morena la observó marcharse, y luego sintió como sus amigas llegaban a su espalda para ver quién le había hablado. El auror sintió las cuchillas, digo, miradas en su espalda y supo que también tenía que conquistar a dos arpías por ahí.

* * *

¡Buenas!

Si tengo que decidir cuál es mi capítulo favorito, sin duda, elegiré este. Me gusta mucho porque habla precisamente de la trama principal del fic ¿Saben cuále es?. ¿Alguno se imaginaba lo de Hermione? Deje algunas pistas en el pasado, estoy segura de que lo debieron adivinar.

¿Cómo les pareció el momento sensualon? Debo decir, que estos dos me sacan mis lemon más picarescos. Y si supieran todo lo que falta jojojo.

¡Por fin entramos a la mitad del fic! Ya faltan pocos capítulos para que termine, pero no quiero que finalice T.T Pero bueno, todo tiene su final.

Espero que les haya gustado, cualquier cosa, no duden en comentarla, me encanta leerlos, y les prometo que al próximo capítulo les responderé algunas cosas.

tenga una bonita noche/ bonito día.

- **Namba 64.**


End file.
